High School Royalty
by Shades of Crimson
Summary: Complete! It's a high school fic.
1. The First Chapter

**Summary** : ChiChi, Bulma, Launch, and Marron are the most popular girls in school. They are apart of a clique that everyone looks up to and respects. This story takes place during their final year of high school, and includes their parties, classes, mistakes, and some romance... Hopefully it's a different kind of high school fic… I tried to cut out the silliness and not make it too angst.

**Authors Note**: Okay, well this is just the first chapter of my high school fic.. I got the basic idea from the movie Mean Girls, but the plot has really nothing to do with the movie. Although I will slide some thing in, so if you have seen the movie something's may sound a little familiar. But for the main part this is a, hopefully, original story.

**Parings** : Bulma / Vegeta, Goku / ChiChi, Launch / Tien, and Marron / Yamcha

**Disclaimer**I do not own DBZ, the characters in this fic, nor anyone/anything famous that I might drop in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**High School Royalty**

_Shades of Crimson_

* * *

A silver convertible sped down the parking lot in the front of the school; as it drove on past the other cars the sun seemed to emit it's rays especially on it so that the silver paint glistened as the other students stared. The car jerked into a space in the front of the parking lot and four girls stepped out of the car - each simultaneously slamming the doors.

"Uh, Marron." The blonde driver complained, taking off her sun glasses after straightening her almost inappropriately short skirt, "Careful with the paint -- Daddy would _**kill **_me if I chipped it again."

The dark purple haired girl rolled her eyes and scuffed at her friend, "Launch, chill, like your dad really cares about the 'Vet's paint job."

A dark haired girl, who had stepped from the passengers seat spoke up, "Marron, Launch just got her car repainted due to a _little _accident between her and a parked bus."

The fourth girl, who had soft curly, blue hair, let out a small laugh as the four began to walk towards the school, "I **still** cannot believe that you ran into a parked bus! I mean it's huge, and it's yellow, and it's _parked _Launch!"

The blonde haired girl nodded and rolled her eyes in response to her friends mockery, "Yeah, yeah." she retorted, nonaligned, her eyes glued to a mirror she had pulled out of her purse, checking her perfect makeup with a toothy grin.

As they walked down the concrete pavement towards the wide pair of double doors, all eyes where seemingly glued to them. People literally stepped out of the way so that the fabulous four could make their grand entrance.

For, they where teen royalty, and there was nothing anyone could do or say to change that.

The leader of the clique stood in the middle of the group.

She was currently talking on her cell phone, to her longtime boyfriend, Goku Kakerot, most likely, as her free hand ran through her dark, long straight hair.

Her name was ChiChi Applegate, and her status labeled her as the most popular girl in the entire school.

She rolled her eyes, shielded behind a pair of Coach sunglasses, at something the person on the other line had said and angrily shut her phone and crammed it in her purse, her expensive glasses following suit into the expensive handbag.

This raven haired vixen was the queen bee, and the most respected of the group. Not only was she the longtime girlfriend of the teams start quarterback, but she was captain of the cheerleading squad to boot.

She smirked as she watched a group of rather attractive guys check her out. Glancing down at her outfit - her outfit that consisted of a denim skirt and a red shirt from Abercrombie that complimented her dark hair and showed a small section of her tan midriff - her smirked turned into a smile that was followed by a shrug. Her only thought was … who could blame them for staring?

The girl to the right of her was, obviously, her right hand man. Well … more like beautiful best friend.

Beauty, however, was only one of the few words that described her; wealthy, intelligent, impetuous where a few of the others.

This beauty had loosely curly blue hair, bright blue eyes, and a perfect, fit figure. She was also a cheerleader; and her name was Bulma Briefs.

Yes, daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs, inventor of many technological advances and other assortments. For example, his newest invention is now referred to as a Toasterstrudel.

She took another sip from her coffee. Starbucks, grande, cafe mocha. It was the same everyday, they had memorized her order.

Bulma was currently single, but had her eye on the hot guy that sits behind her in French. Nothing was official though … she had never been one for long time commitments.

She smiled as she sipped her coffee and listened to a couple of people shout 'hey Bulma' in her direction. Looking down at her ensemble, a brown and pink plaid skirt with a matching pink shirt, she smiled and took another sip from her Starbucks cup and continued to walk down the hall.

The girl farthest to the left was Marron.

Your typical blonde -- minus the blonde hair.

Well, I guess you wouldn't conceder Marron a _complete _idiot, okay, just kidding, yea you would. There was more common since in a pack of gum than between the purple haired girls ears. But she was pretty, and had managed to snag Martin Samuels, not exactly the baseballs teams greatest player -- but definitely the one with the cutest butt.

She was currently playing with her perfectly manicured nails as she hummed along with a song that was stuck in her head. She was wearing a leather skirt with a bright pink shirt that had black letters that spelled out the word 'HOLLISTER' across her chest.

She looked around as the entire students body stared as her and her friends walked down the rambunctious halls and she smiled and waved at a group of guys walking past her.

The final girl to complete their clique was the pretty blonde named Launch. She was tall and slender. Today she wore a dark blue skirt with a matching jacket over her white tank top.

Currently, her eyes were scanning the busy halls with her eyes, studding the faces of the people who where studding them.

She hated the way the entire school looked at her, judging her and her friends, but she knew that it all came with the role of being popular. She, however, wasn't looking for anyone to judge … To put it simply - she was looking for someone to date.

She had been single for the entire year. Though her friends had constantly tried to set her up, none of the guys where quite what she was looking for. But she _was_ looking for someone.

Launch's father was a notable lawyer who had been buying her love since the day she was born; her mother was killed in a car accident when she was only two, so her friends were more like a family to her. Her fathers newest gift was the silver corvette she had driven her friends to school in this morning.

She frowned, the same silver corvette she had previously driven into a parked bus.

It wasn't stupidity that made her run her car into the bright yellow bus, no, she was not ignorant unlike her best friend Marron, she had simply dropped a CD into the passenger seat and had bent over to pick it up -- how was she supposed to know that the bus was going to stop in the middle of the freaking road?

The group walked down the hall until they where met with room 108, Bulma's first period. As they stopped in the noisy halls Bulma gave them each a slight hug and walked into her Anatomy class.

The blue haired girl let out a small sigh as she took her seat, second row from the front. This class was mainly full of nerds, and there was only one person in the class that she would talk to.

Taking advanced classes as such, she didn't have many socializing options so she was forced to converse with a male member of their clique who also took some advanced classes.

She threw her purse and backpack onto the floor behind her and began to flip through the text book on her desk.

"Shit." she heard an all too familiar voice curse from behind her.

She couldn't help the smirk that grazed her perfect features and she turned around to greet the boy sitting behind her. "Well good morning, Vegeta."

Vegeta, the attractive dark-haired boy lifted his head from his backpack he was previously shuffling through and rolled his eyes at the sound of his voice, sounding all too sarcastically sweet from the woman's lips, "What do you want?"

Bulma smiled and shook her head, "Looks like someone forgot to study." she watched him shift his jaw and she laughed, "_again_."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Let me guess, little miss perfect was up till eleven studding her perfect ass off for her anatomy test."

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, reaching for her Starbucks cup she took another sip, "Yeah right." Another roll of cerulean eyes, "Vegeta, you should know that I, unlike _you_, don't have to study. I'm naturally brilliant." she leaned over his desk and smiled, "And that's not the only thing I'm naturally good at."

A dark eyebrow quirked at her statement at the woman in front of him and smirked, but she wasn't finished.

"And I'm glad to see that you noticed my perfect ass, good luck on the test Vegeta." She added with a wink and turned around to face the front of the classroom.

He watched the back of her head, shaking his own with his trademark smirk that would cause so many girls in their school to swoon.

* * *

After two more periods had completed, the clique met at ChiCi's locker -- a routine that they had decided on -- for ChiChi had insisted that they had to walk into lunch together.

Bulma and Launch where walking down the hall together, making small talk, but when ChiChi's locker was in site Bulma rolled her blue eyes with disgust.

"Ug, Chi, get a room." she muttered, so that only Launch could hear.

The black haired girl was in a deep lip lock with her boyfriend, Goku, who had her pushed against her locker with his hands on either side of her head. Launch couldn't help but feel a bit envious of her friend's state, but her bluehaired companion cound't disagree more.

"Disgusting." She mumbled, and fishing through her bag she grabbed her small flip phone out of her purse. ChiChi's broke away from Goku as she grumbled angrily and pulled her cell phone out of her own purse, looking down at the phone only to roll her dark brown eyes and glared up at her blue eyed best friend, who was smiling sweetly at her.

ChiChi didn't take well to interruptions.

She let out an angry sigh and pushed herself away from Goku and straightened her denim skirt, "What do you want Bulma?"

The blue haired girl remained smiling and shook her head, "Uh, lunch Chi."

ChiChi nodded and grabbed her boyfriends hand, "Where's Marron?"

Launch shrugged, "Probably with Martin somewhere."

ChiChi nodded again as they entered the lunch room, and once again all eyes where on them.

They sat at their usual table, the surrounding tables where full but everyone knew not to take theirs. It was a sort of undefined rule.

"So." Bulma said, sitting down at the table and pulling out her lunch, "What's the latest news, Launch?"

Launch smiled and took the seat next to Bulma, causing ChiChi to roll her eyes. Bulma and Launch where the worst gossipers, possibly in the school. Not that she would know, she didn't converse with _everyone_.

She turned to her spiky haired boyfriend and smiled up at him, brushing his lips with her own, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the lunch line.

Something she knew he would not argue against.

Most men thought with their dicks … Goku thought with his stomach.

After ChiChi and Goku had walked off, Marron made her grand arrival, sitting at the table and fixing her long, straight purple hair, "Guess what?" she said suddenly, a smile springing to her face.

Bulma had another cup of Starbucks, which no one was quite sure how she had acquired, in her hand and she looked up over it with an emotionless face, "What?"

A wicked smile grazed Marron's face and she grinned, "Clint Melton asked me to come over Friday night."

Launch gave her a look of disapproval, "Um.. Marron, what about Martin?"

Marron rolled her eyes, "Martin? What?"

Bulma sat down her cup and gave Marron a look, "Your … _boyfriend _Martin."

Marron smiled and shook her head dumbly, "No!" she giggled, "I know, I'm going to see him on Saturday."

Launch nodded and rolled her eyes, "But don't you think he's going to care that your going to be with another guy on _Friday_?"

Marron laughed again, "No, you two are so delusional." Bulma gave her a strange glance at her diction, but the purple haired girl continued, "He sees other girls, and I see other guys. Martin says that what we have is a special kind of relationship -- we just sleep together."

Bulma looked her over her Starbucks mocha and frowned, "Marron..."

Marron continued with a laughed, "Which is weird.. because we never actually _sleep_ when we're together."

"Marron." Launch said, setting down her low-carb sandwich, "That is **not** a relationship."

Marron rolled her eyes and took a bite of her Snackpack with her plastic spoon, "At lease I've **been** in a relationship this year."

Bulma bit her lower lip and watched as Launch's face turned to a hurt, "Whatever Marron."

"So." ChiChi said cheerfully, slicing the mood as she sat her salad bowl down, followed by her boyfriend and his overflowing tray of food, "What's the convo?"

"Oh, we're just talking about how Marron's a slut." Launch said with snobbish, angry expression.

ChiChi nodded slowly and turned to Marron. Looking down at her chocolate pudding she frowned disgracefully, "Marron, you're going to gain weight like crazy if you keep eating like this."

Marron rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah right, like **I** could gain weight."

Bulma took another sip of coffee and when she looked up she met eyes with Vegeta. He had on a pair of faded jeans and an Abercrombie shirt that was tight enough that she could see the outline of his well-defined muscles. She didn't find him attractive or anything, she convinced herself, he just happened to have an exceptional body.

"Well look who decided to show up for lunch today, couldn't find anyone to make out with you in your car today Vegeta?" Bulma asked with a smile.

The dark haired boy glared at her nonchalantly and took his seat next to her and across from his 'best friend' Goku.

"Kakerot." He said gruffly, causing the tall man to look up from his lunch and send a questioning glance into the shorter mans direction.

Vegeta continued, "There's a new guy from West Chester trying out today."

Goku nodded, "Oh, yea, Tien or something. Coach said he's not half bad!"

"Tien." Bulma mused , mostly to herself, a thoughtful expression crossing her features and her coffee resting on her lips, "Wonder if he's cute."

Marron smiled, "Oh! Oh! Launch! The guy we saw walking down the hall!"

The blonde haired girl smiled and nodded, her eyes widening in excitement, "Oh, Bee, he's _so_ hot."

ChiChi shrugged with a look of indifference, "He was okay, bald, but okay."

Bulma wrinkled her noise, "Bald?"

"Yeah." Launch said, almost dreamily, "He's so got the Vin Diesel look _down_."

Marron frowned suddenly, "Speaking of Vin Diesel, where is Yamcha?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and slammed her Starbucks cup down, "Who knows, who cares."

"Uh." Marron said, pointing to herself as if to get the point across, "I care."

"How does Yamcha remind you of Vin Diesel?" ChiChi asked, confusion filling her dark eyes.

Marron rolled her eyes, "Have you _seen_ Yamcha?"

Bulma rolled her eyes back at Marron, "Yeah Marron, he sits here everyday, but how does he remind you of Vin Diesel?"

"Well." The purple haired girl looked up at the ceiling, as if in deep thought, for a moment and then smiled, "He's totally hot --"

"Yamcha?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea." Marron said, "And he's a street racer--"

"No." ChiChi said, rolling her eyes, "He's not."

Marron shrugged, "Well, anyway, where is he?"

Vegeta shrugged and growled, "Like the woman said, who cares."

Bulma smiled up at him and then she suddenly gasped, "Oh! We _**so**_ have to go to the mall after school, I was walking by Charlotte Russe the other day and I saw a skirt that I had to have."

She spoke as if it had everything to do with their previous conversation. Goku and Vegeta frowned.

ChiChi smiled and nodded, "Alright! I need to go shopping!"

Marron smiled, "There's Yamcha!"

Launch gave her a sideways glance and then frowned as the bell rang, "Uhg... I hate gym."

Bulma smiled as she stood up, tossing her paper cup into the waste bin, "At least we all have it together!"

Goku smiled and grabbed Vegeta by the arm, "Let's go, Vegeta!" the friendly gesture only causing Vegeta to growl.

Bulma watched him leave from the corner of her eye and then heard Launch say something about the new guy, she looked up and smiled, "Is that him Launch? Go talk to him!"


	2. The Second Chapter

High School Royalty

**Chapter 2**

_Shades of Crimson _

* * *

She pulled her long blonde hair in a ponytail and listened halfheartedly as her blue haired friend scolded her.

"Ug, Launch!" Bulma cried, throwing her hands up for a more dramatic affect, "He was standing right there -- Vin Diesel body and all -- nervously looking for someone to talk to, he was alone and practically begging for someone to take him in." She stopped and sat her jaw, "But nooo," Launch frowned at the way she drawled out the word, but Bulma continued, "you just sat there gaping at him and let Goku do all the talking!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes and watched as her boyfriend apologized for tackling a brow haired boy they were scrimmaging against, "Leave it to my Goku to be Mr. Friendly."  
The four girls had each managed to get gym class for fourth period for cheerleading, and currently they where outside watching the guys play football. Marron was practicing her cheers while Bulma sat text messaging Ryan Stein, the guy from her French class that she had a major crush on.

They where all dressed in their gym uniforms -- consisting of a pair of navy shorts, that they had each rolled up, and a white shirt that read 'South East High Athletics' in small, navy print.

Bulma's top was cut to show her midriff and her pierced bellybutton and she had left her hair down.

ChiChi was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and her hair was pulled back as she leaned back on the warm metal bleachers in an attempted to catch a tan during this block.  
She smiled, so maybe something at school she would do today would be worthwhile.

They had segregated themselves from the other girls in their gym class and where seated at the top of the bleachers.

Launch still had her eyes glued on the new guy when Bulma sat down her Starbucks cup and looked up from her phone, "'Kay Launch, when the guys go in you're going to introduce yourself to him."

The pretty blonde frowned and lightly bit her lower lip, the taste of strawberry lip gloss entering her mouth, "Bee..."

"No." Bulma stated sternly, "It's totally obvious that you've got it bad for him. He's new and shy, so now you're going to have to make the first move!"

"Bee's right, plus you've been single for too long girl." ChiChi said, not looking up from her spot in the stands.

Launch sighed and trailed her French-manicured nails through her thick blonde hair, "Alright, I'll talk to him..."

Marron sat down heavily on the bleachers next to Launch and smiled, "Yeay!" she shouted perkily, "Launch is going to be dating the new guy!" She added with a clap.

Launch's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, she quickly cupped her hand over the purple-haired girls mouth and frowned, "Shh Marron! Someone's going to hear and rumors are going to start and..."

Beneath her shades ChiChi rolled her eyes, "L-babe, rumors are already out."

Bulma shrugged and looked up from her phone with a grin, "Marron's right though, Launch will be dating Tien soon enough."

Launch released her hand from Marron's still open mouth and sighed animatedly, "Bee, I don't even know him.. what if he's a total jerk?"  
Marron made a face, "Or a creepy stalker guy or a freak or a nerd or one of those guys that wears tacky vests and girls shoes and pushes shopping carts full of cans on the side of the road..."

Bulma gave Marron a slightly worried side-glance before she grinned, "Oh! You should invite him to go the mall after school with us!"

Launch frowned, "And unless he's a creepy stalker or shopping cart guy that won't totally freak him out. 'Hi, we've never spoken a word to each other before, but how about you come to the mall with me and we hang out?' "

ChiChi smirked and sat up, "Well my Goku is friends with him so we can just invite all the guys to go!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Like they'll want to go."

ChiChi nodded, "Goku will if I ask him, and Tien should --to meet new people, you know? Yamcha's in, he never says no to us." and suddenly a frown grazed her tan features,  
"Vegeta... Oh well, Tien won't suspect anything with the other two there, so we don't need him."Bulma shrugged, "I'll invite him anyway..." She had always been closer to the most arrogant member of their clique than the other girls. They where both wealthy and had attended dinner parties since before she could remember with him. He was the only person to talk to there and so they had formed a special friendship-- mainly teasing and flirting-- nothing really serious, but still she always thought of him as a friend.  
Marron nodded, "Don't tell Martin though... I'm thinking about breaking up with him."

ChiChi lifted her sunglasses and rested them on top of her head, "Good idea. He's a jerk. Bee, what about Ryan?"

Bulma looked up from her phone and shrugged, "I can ask him."

The clique, minus the guys, knew about Bulma's crush on him. They watched as she quickly typed a series of buttons and scowled, "He's going to the movies with Tiffany Payne."  
ChiChi frowned and rolled her eyes, "That whore? She's nothing but a cheap slut -- he's turning down a chance with you for an easy fuck?"

Launch nodded in agreement, "He's not worth your time Bee."

Marron shrugged as she popped a bubble of pink gum, "He's really hot though.."

"Whatever" ChiChi stated but she instantly smiled and got up off her seat on the bleachers, "Let's get going, the guys are leaving the field."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, again, for the millionth time today, and watched as Launch turned a brighter shade of crimson and sighed in defeat, "Chi... I can't do it."

"Do what?" ChiChi asked, almost angrily, "Talk to him?"

Launch sighed and nodded, "Yea..."

Bulma smiled at her and took another sip from her coffee, "Aw, it's so cute to see you like this! I haven't seen Elle with a crush this big since Justin Timberlake."

Launch frowned as ChiChi laughed at the memory Bulma had just resurfaced, "We went to every concert we could just so Launch could get a 'closer look' and we spent hours in line for autographs and Bulma even bought us backstage passes."

Marron smiled, "I remember that. Launch's heart broke when she found out he was dating Brittany."

Bulma laughed, "And that's when Launch vowed never to fall in love with another celebrity."

Launch rolled her eyes, "We're talking about junior-high here. Besides, remember Bulma's crush on Brad Pitt?"

They all nodded and Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yea, but that wasn't a crush... just..."

"An obsession?" ChiChi suggested with a smile just as Goku, Tien, and Vegeta came up to them.

Bulma frowned at Vegeta when he took off his jersey and exposed his muscular chest to the entire student body.

Was it a pang of jealousy she felt as a brunette with a Coach knockoff walked by and sent him a suggestive smile.

She rolled her eyes and continued to look onto him in disgust. No, she didn't feel any jealousy for the prick, the only emotions that she had for him were abhorrence. And a slight appreciation for his Greek-godlike physique.

Vegeta smirked when he saw her reaction, "What? If you can go around half naked all the time flaunting what little you've got to all the horny males on this team, then I can at least take off my shirt off after a hard workout."

Bulma set her jaw, "I am not half naked." she looked down at her small shirt and her pierced bellybutton and shook her head, "At least I'm not all sweaty and smelly."  
He shrugged and raised an eyebrow as Launch's face glowed a brighter shade of red as she watched Tien approach.  
Vegeta frowned, "What's her problem?"

The clique leader narrowed her eyes at Launch and sighed, "Us girls are going to the mall today after school and we're wondering you if you guys wanted to join us?"  
Goku nodded and smiled at his girlfriend, "Sure Chi! Count me in."

However, the raven haired mans eyebrows knitted together, "Watching the four of you harpies running around blowing cash on clothes you'll only wear once isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

Bulma scowled up at him and took another sip of her coffee, "Whatever Vegeta."

"Stop drinking that stuff." He retorted in annoyance.

Bulma narrowed her eyes back at him and ChiChi cleared her throat to release the tension, "So, Tien, would you like to come?"

The bald man looked up and nodded at her, "Uh, sure. Are we meeting there or what?"

"Well." ChiChi said with an evil grin, Bulma saw this and frowned at her, but the black haired leader continued her plotting, "Launch here took us to school this morning, and so I guess we could ride in her car."

Bulma dropped the frown and grinned, "Yea. But it only seats four... Hm.. Well some of us can ride with Goku."

The devious plotter smiled sweetly at Tien and nodded, "Yea! So, just meet us out by Launch's car."

He turned to the blonde haired girl and smiled, "You're Launch, right?"

She looked up, her eyes wide and blinked, dumbfounded, "Uh.. ye-yea. I'm Launch."

He gave her an estranged look and turned back to ChiChi, who was still talking, "Launch drives the silver corvette parked in the front. We'll all meet there after school get out." Scowling at her boyfriend she continued, "Don't be late Goku."

"Alright." Bulma said with a grin that showed her two rows of perfectly white teeth, "Then it's settled!"

As soon as she had spoken, thhe bell rang, signaling the end of gym class and five minutes until the next class. They all ran to the locker rooms to change.

* * *

"Woman, you made us late." Vegeta stated angrily as he took his seat to her left and frowned.

"How did I make us late?" Bulma asked, sitting down and looking at the board and coping down the assignment.

Goku, who was sitting in front of Vegeta, nodded and turned to face Bulma, "ChiChi and you deciding what to do after school is what made us late -- but it really doesn't matter. Bulma talked us out of another tardy."

The blue haired beauty smiled triumphantly, and Tien turned to her, "Do you really have that much power over the attendance clerk?"

She nodded proudly and Launch rolled her eyes, "Yes, Bulma here is the daughter of Dr. Briefs. Yes. The Dr. Briefs." Tien gaped at her and Launch continued, "She can talk her way out of pretty much anything..."

Bulma shrugged, "It's a gift."

The five of them had English together and where seated pretty close -- talking distance anyway.

Bulma was working on the assignment when she looked up from her book and smiled, "Launch! I'm so excited about the mall!"

The blonde haired girl gave Tien a quick side glance and frowned, "Look, he's talking to Taylor Rigsby"

Bulma looked over and him and frowned, "Nah..." she watched as he nodded as she pointed to something on the paper and smiled, "He's just asking her for help."  
Launch nodded and sighed, "Did you see the look he gave me when I told him that I was Launch."

In response, she couldn't help but keep the smile from spreading across her features, "You were staring at him and he was kinda freaked. I don't really blame him."  
Launch looked at her and saw that she was only joking and smiled, "So, do you think Marron is right?"

"Marron, is she ever right about anything?"

Launch smiled, "Nah, but I can see him in a tacky vest and girl shoes."

Bulma looked over at Tien and let out a loud laugh, everyone in the class turned to face Bulma and Launch and the two girl stooped laughing, but when everyone turned back around they began to giggle again.

Vegeta turned to face them and shook his head, he turned back to Tien who was looking at the two girls with a blank expression on his face. Vegeta scowled, "See something interesting over there?"

* * *

Last block ChiChi, Bulma, Tien, Goku, and Ryan had French together while Launch, Vegeta, and Yamcha had Geometry together. Marron was all alone in Basic Math when the bell rang and the eight made it to Launch's car.

"Aw, so Vegeta did decide to come." ChiChi said with a frown, she turned around to face her boyfriend and he gave her a quick kiss.

Bulma was leaning against Launch's car and Tien was standing by nervously when Yamcha slapped him on the back and laughed, "Loosen up dude."

Marron turned to Yamcha and smiled, "Hey Yamcha."

He smiled at her nodded, "Hey Marron."

Bulma watched Yamcha in disgust. They had been dating for less than a month when he broke up with her on Monday. It was now Wednesday and she still held a grudge on her ex.  
Well… he was mad cute.

ChiChi told everyone where they would be riding -- her, Goku, Vegeta, and Marron in Goku's Mustang, while Bulma, Launch, Tien, and Yamcha would be riding in Launch's Vet.  
When they arrived at the mall parking lot, ChiChi was just about to find out how unfortunate her seating arrangements had been.

Standing by Goku's car they heard the door slam and an angry blue haired girl came storming in their direction.

"ChiChi! Those seating arrangements where shit!" she shouted.

ChiChi frowned at her best friend, "What's the matter Bee?"

"Yamcha is the matter Chi. I hate him."

Marron smiled at the mention of his name and then when Yamcha came into sight he was pinching his nose and tilting his head back.

Bulma glared at him, "It's not bleeding you big baby."

He only removed his hand tenderly from his throbbing nose and checked it for any signs of blood, "It feels like it is."

Marron rushed to his side, touching his nose and causing him to flinch in repsonce.

"What happened?" She cooed.

Bulma rolled her eyes as he began to tell a sob story about how he was just sitting there doing nothing when she just started yelling at him and hit him, hard, right in the nose.  
One of the onlookers who had remained silent the entire time smirked as Bulma rolled her eyes, "Are you seriously whining because I lightly tapped you in the face for being an asshole?"

Tien and Launch where standing behind with blank faces, clearly disturbed by their car ride.

The raven haired girl sighed, upset by her lack of judgement. She should have known not to pair Bulma with Yamcha. Those two were still a recipe for disaster. "What's wrong with you two?"

The blonde frowned. She was hoping for her first conversation with Tien to be more than an apology for her friends brash behavior. "Well... we had to listen to these two go at it the nearly entire way here. And then after Bulma hit him we had to hear him complain the rest of the way."

Goku checked Yamcha's nose and frowned, "Bulma that wasn't very nice. You really could have messed his nose up..."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "And when did you become a doctor, Goku? Besides, he could use a good nose job."

Yamcha looked over at her and shook his head, "Bulma." he said softly, trying to keep his voice from reading the others, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I really am, but we're going to have to move on."

She glared at him and ChiChi glared at her and Launch glared at then all for ruining her perfect drive with Tien, who was walking behind the clique next to Goku with a worried expression, shortly followed by Vegeta who was wondering why he had decided to join this freak show in the first place.

Needless to say their mall outing wasn't a total success...

* * *

Bulma pulled in front of the school in her sleek, black Escalade. She parked the car close the front and her and her three friends got out of the car and started towards the school.  
As they walked through the halls all eyes where on them. Perfect clothes, perfect hair, perfect makeup. They where like four celebrities walking down the red carpet, each uniquely flawless and absolutely beautiful.

They stopped in front of Bulma's first period and went their separate ways just as they had the day before and every day prior to it this year.

The blue haired girl walked in the room to find that Vegeta wasn't here yet. She frowned and took her seat and listened to the annoying ringing of the bell. She wasn't paying attention to her Anatomy teacher as she began to lecture. Her mind wandered to Ryan and how he had blown her off last night on the phone. She was not something to be just simply settled for. She thought about trying to suggest a date to him later that day. Maybe he was just intimidated?

With a jolt, she was visibly awakened from her daydream as her phone began to vibrate between her thighs.

She looked down at it and saw she had a message from Vegeta. She frowned as she read it. 'COVER FOR ME'. She rolled her eyes and raised her hand pristinely.

The teacher stopped talking and pointed at her with a potent smile, "Yes Miss Briefs?"

"Vegeta broke down this morning and so he might be a few minutes late." She lied smoothly with one of her award-winning smiles.

"Thank you for informing me Miss Briefs." the teacher nodded and turned to the baord and continued to lecture. A few minutes later Vegeta entered the class room and the teacher smiled at him, "Thank you for joining us Mr. Ojie, I'm glad that you had Miss Briefs well-informed, but please don't make a habit of this."

Vegeta gave the teacher a small nod and took his seat behind Bulma.

"A thank you would be nice." Bulma whispered to him over her shoulder.

"Thanks? What did I do this time?" He replied softly back.

"Car broke down." She stated simply, "Yes, I know that your car is top-of-the line and a flaw would be simply impossible, especially something as drastic as a break down and blah, blah, blah."

He smirked at her, "Thanks woman."

She smiled to herself and the teacher began to pass their tests back. She couldn't see his smirk, but she could feel it. Something about it pleased her.

As the test was laid on her desk, Bulma turned around to see Vegeta's and frowned, "You made a 46 on a test?"

He looked down at the test and shrugged, "Guess so."

She shook her head, continuing to frown, "Vegeta, grades are very important. You should study for the next test, get a tutor, or something."

"Whatever woman. Fine then, tutor me." He stated simply.

A confused look crossed her face and then she smiled, "Alright then Vegeta, I will."

The teacher cleared her throat, "Miss Briefs, face the front please."

Bulma nodded and turned to face the front obediently and pretended to pay attention for the remainder of the lecture.

During first block Launch, Marron, and Yamcha had Spanish along with Marron's boyfriend, Martin.

The purple haired girl was watching him flirt with a red-haired girl and frowned, "Launch, your right... this isn't a good relationship. I don't think I can deal with the just having sex stuff. I could totally date a guy who would, like, take me to the movies and then we could do the 'physical' stuff."

Launch nodded as she watched Martin continue to flirt, "Well... maybe you should break up with him."

Yamcha, who was sitting on the other side of Marron nodded in agreement, "You're too good for him, Marron."

Marron smiled over at him and stood up, visibly glowing from Yamcha's encouragement. "Okay... I'm going to do it.."

Yamcha and Launch watched as she got up and walked over to the other side of the room.

Spanish was a blow-off class and currently they where watching a movie about Mexico's history and the teacher could careless what they did.

Launch turned to Yamcha and smiled, "So, how is your nose?"

He laughed lightly and smiled, "It's okay. How's Bulma?"

Launch shrugged, "She's okay. Hurt, but okay I think."

"I didn't want to hurt her." Yamcha started, "I really do like her. She's really hot and ... but she's not for me, you know?"

Launch shrugged, "Not really. If you two really like each other --"

"Nah." Yamcha said with a small frown, "We didn't really like each other, we liked each other's status, but our personalities clashed... She was controlling and temperamental and moody and unpredictable, and I'm calm and easygoing. It wasn't really a relationship, we didn't really do anything but fight and... I think she just wanted the security of having a boyfriend."

Launch nodded, "Then why don't you tell Bulma that? When you broke up with her... Oh, you should have seen her. She couldn't figure out what she did wrong. She kept putting herself down until she decided that it wasn't her --"

Yamcha smiled and laughed, "It was me?" He shook his head, "She's so headstrong."

Launch nodded, "Vegeta's rubbing off on her."

Yamcha froze at the realization. Maybe something more was going on between the friends? "Do you think?"

Launch shrugged in response, the thought never really crossing her mind, "She just might be that dumb."

"To fall for him?" Yamcha shrugged, "Give her a little credit. She's really smart. Too smart maybe."

She laughed a little, "So Marron is more of your type?"

When he opened his mouth to speak he saw Marron coming back to their side of the room, she spoke before he had gotten the chance to utter a sound.

"Guess what Launch?"

"What?"

"I'm single!!!"

The male present smiled, never one to waste any time. "Do you want to do something with me Friday?"

Marron smiled and turned to him, "Sure!"

The blond gaped, 'Guess Martin wasn't hard to get over...'

The day went by pretty uneventful, it was now the last period of the day and the clique, save Vegeta, Launch, Yamcha, and Marron, were in French class.

They were instructed to complete pages 46 and 47 in their workbook. Bulma, having been to France on numerous occasions, was fluent and smiled as she looked across the desk at her partner, Ryan.

He had his hand draped loosely over her shoulder and was listening to her talk about French verbs.

"You know." he stated coolly, "Maybe we could work on this... say tomorrow night?"

Bulma smirked up at him and raised on of her thin eyebrows, "Friday, hum?"

He nodded and she laughed, "Where at?"

He shrugged, "Dinner, maybe a movie."

She smiled at his low-key attitude, "Sounds like a date."

"Nah." He replied with a playful grin, "It's just two extremely attractive people working together on their French project over dinner."

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Alright then, I guess I could work on my 'French project' with you Friday... say around seven?"

With a smile and nod he removed his arm from her shoulders, "Seven sounds great."

ChiChi was sitting across the room, with Goku working on the same project, watching her friend flirt with Ryan.

They were having more than a little difficulty completing the assignment and had given up.

She smiled and turned to Goku, "They would make a good couple, ne?"

He watched the two and shrugged, "I don't know ChiChi... Ryan's not really the kind of guy that would..."

"Oh shush Goku, what do you know?"

He frowned at his girlfriend and shook his head, "Bulma just got out of that thing with Yamcha and..."

ChiChi nodded, "And she deserves to be happy!"

Goku sighed, "What about you?"

ChiChi's face turned to confused, "What about me?"

Goku smiled, "Well you deserve to be happy too!"

ChiChi smiled and gave him a light kiss, "You're so sweet Goku. But, you above all people should know that I am happy."

He smiled back at her and nodded, "So do you want to do something this weekend?"

ChiChi began to think and she nodded, "Well Saturday we're going to Gibson's party, but … Friday I'm free."

"Want to go out?"

She nodded, and then her dark eyes widened, "Want to make it a double date?"

He frowned and shook his head, "And who else will be coming along?"

She smirked, "If you can get Tien to come, I can get Launch."

Goku nodded and smiled, "Tien's a great guy!"

ChiChi raised one of her eyebrows in his direction, "Don't tell me you have a crush on Tien too?"

Goku laughed loudly and smiled, "No, no. I mean that.."

She brought her finger up to her boyfriends mouth and smiled, "I know what you meant, Goku."

He nodded, "I guess we are supposed to be doing on this thing?" he asked as he pointed down the book opened in front of them.

ChiChi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and sighed, "Yes Goku."

The large male scratched the back of his head with a frown, " I've got no idea what any of this means."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, again, and nodded, "I kinda figured."

* * *

After dropping her three friends off at their houses, Bulma sat in her black Escalade at the foot of Vegeta's driveway. Her hand hovering above her key still planted in the egnition, she pondered what exactly she was doing here.

Removing the key she reached for her cup of coffee she had purchased after dropping Launch, the final girl, of, and took a deep intake of air as if readying herself for the short journey ahead.

She wasn't sure why her knees shook as she exited her vehical, and why her free hand seemed numb as she slammed her door shut. She wasn't sure why she jumped slightly when she heard the crash of the door locking itself into place, and she wasn't sure why each step she took leading to Vegeta's door seemed to take an eternity.

Why the hell was she nervous? She had been to Vegeta's house a million times before. It was only a few houses down from her own.

She knocked lightly on the door and a maid opened it and allowed Bulma a view of the lavish house from the large frame of the door.

Once she was inside, she smiled kindly at Vegeta's mother who jumped up from her spot in the sitting room.

"Bulma!" She shouted with a surprised smile. She ran over and greeted her with a hug and when she broke away she looked her over, "You look beautiful Bulma!"

Bulma smiled and thanked her, and then Mrs. Ojie's smile widened, "And what brings you to our home -- which you are welcome to anytime dear."

She smiled in response to the older woman's hospitality and touched her lightly curly hair nervously, "I'm here to see Vegeta."

She wasn't sure why it was so difficult to announce. She was here to see him! Just not in the sense his mother would interpurit. The same sense she kept feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Mrs. Ojie's eyes widened and she smiled, "Oh! Are you two dating now! He didn't tell me! Ug, the nerve of that boy..."

She blushed as she shook her head, a little too defensively she criticized, "Oh.. No mam. I'm here to, um, tutor him." she averted her eyes to the coffee cup in her hands, cheeks still stained with a crimson blush.

Mrs. Ojie frowned, "Oh." she nodded, disappointedly, "Well I think he's up in his room."

Bulma nodded and smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Ojie."

The woman smiled and nodded, "No problem Bulma. Call me if you two need anything."

Bulma made her way up the stairs and knocked lightly on Vegeta's door.

She frowned when she heard his gruff voice shot a 'What' through the other side of the door.

"Vegeta... let me in." She shouted back. An impationet frown grazing her petiet features.

The door opened and Vegeta stood with a confused look on his face, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Bulma entered his room and took a seat on his bed, she lifted up his Anatomy book that was on his nightstand and smiled, "Remember?"

He nodded lightly and shrugged, "I don't feel like studding."

She frowned and shook her head, "See? That is your problem." She glanced down at the opened book and noted that he had only completed three problems from the homework assighment that was due tomorrow.

Vegeta turned around to face her and shook his head, "It's not a problem -- i just don't want to do it right now."

She smiled, "So... what do you want to do?"

He watched her face turn almost seductive and he smirked. She had obviously given him the wrong impression by her statement.

"What do you think?"

She froze, her eyes widened, and her lips slightly parted in shock.

He laughed lightly at her reaction and shook his head, "No woman, don't flatter yourself."

She set her jaw and frowned, apparently she had gotten the wrong impression from him as well.

She didn't loose her composure. "Oh? So you don't think I'm the most attractive girl in the world, my little heart is broken." She smiled, "I would beg you to fuck me to make things better, but I simply don't have the gall after the tremendous blow to my shattered ego you just shot me.

He shook his head at her, "Sarcasm, one of your talents I see."

She smirked and sat down her coffee cup before she stood up to face him, "One of them."

He watched with an emotionless glance as she stepped closer to him.

Her lightly curled blue hair was down past her shoulders and she wore a white shirt with a black vest over it. Her shirt clinging to her chest, and she had on a black skirt was long enough to be decent and short enough to make his mind wonder. At the base of her long, creamy legs she had on pair of dark heals to complete her outfit.

Her cerulean eyes stared back at him with want. She was not a creature he would refer to openly as being beautiful. That, he thought with a smirk, was something he was just simply incapable of doing. She was hot, yes. That was a fact he was openly willing to admit to.

His eyes traveled down to her glossed lips. They were supple, his immediate response was to feel them between his teeth. Without full control, he brought himself down to taste her.  
Her eyes widened with confusion, but as she felt his experienced tongue push past her lips and enter her mouth she gave in.

As his lips pressed firmly against hers she broke away, taking an intake of breath from the suffication he had caused her. She was slightly, flushed, but couldn't help but place her knees on either side of the bed and straddle him with her exposed thighs.

Pressing her skirt teasingly against his arrousal, she planted a kiss on his lips. This time, his lips didn't crush into hers.

He couldn't help the tightening in his pants as he felt her breasts against his pectorials and her tounge flicking against his own. He took control, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, his experienced lips pushing themselves harder against her own.

His teeth nibbled roguishly on her lower lip, and she fought back, taking his upper lip and kneading it against her teeth.

With a smirk, Vegeta pulled away, a mischievous glance in his eyes.

The blue haired girl simple blinked at his smirk, and toppled off of him and he stood up, her eyes screaming with mixed emotions. Cursing him as well as herself.  
She stepped back and straightened her skirt with another blinked, "Well that lesson was... productive." She stated sheepishly before grabbing her Starbucks cup and exiting his room without a glance back.

However, once in the safety of her vehicle she couldn't help but let her mind wander.

What had she just done? And … he had simply pushed her off of him and smirked at her. As if she were just his play thing.

She ran her hands through her hair before backing out of his driveway. She couldn't blame those whores who threw themselves at him. He was definitely something else …


	3. The Third Chapter

**Chapter 3**

**High School Royalty**

_Shades of Crimson_

The next morning Bulma sat in front of ChiChi's driveway, listening to the rhythmic pattern of drops of rain against her windshield that seemed to taunt her and her tears. She whipped her cheeks, only to find that they where dry.

So she _wasn't_ crying.

And she didn't have a reason to.

Did she?

Bulma sighed as she remembered the previous night, the way his lips felt against hers, the way his tong felt as it slid into her mouth, and then she felt it, the feeling of regret.

She wasn't sure if she actually regretted it, he _was_ good at what he did, but she knew that she meant nothing to him. He had before talked about the girls he had slept with, and how they meant absolutely nothing to him.

Though she hadn't gone _that_ far with him, she knew that she was no exception. She was just another girl to him, just another easy lay.

She knew that the reason it hurt because he did mean something to her.

That's when she felt the tear burning the back of her eye lids, and she blinked them away as she honked the horn of her navy blue Escalade, causing her dark-haired best friend to glare at her as she ran through the front lawn in the drizzle and ripped at the door handle.

Bulma laughed as ChiChi's glare hardened, "Unlock the door right now Bulma! These boots cost more than your worth and I will not hesitate to kill you if they're ruined!" Bulma frowned and clicked the door unlocked, but she couldn't help but laughed again as ChiChi slid into the car and slammed the door shut, immediately flipping the visor down and checking her reflection in the mirror inside of it.

ChiChi growled angrily as she began to rummage through her purse for her makeup bag. "You better thank God that this mascara is water proof!"

Bulma laughed again as she pulled out of her driveway and down the road a little bit to Marron's house.

Marron lived in a modest neighbor hood. Not especially rich, but in no way poor. It was a good sized two-story. Nothing in comparison of Bulma's 14-thousand square foot mansion or Launch's lake view estate.

Marron ran through the drizzle and as she stepped in the car began to complain about the rain. The purple haired girl began to cuss as she slammed the car door and checked her reflection in a mirror she pulled from her purse.

Bulma sped off down to Launch's mansion after a quick stop at Starbucks.

"I cannot believe how much of that shit you drink, B."

Bulma turned to the dark headed girl in the passenger seat and glared, "Oh, shut up Chi. Like any of us actually understand you. Your like the most popular girl in school and you choose Goku."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "Well you don't have to say his name like it's an infection or something, B."

Bulma shrugged, "You _would _pick the idiot jock."

ChiChi gasped at her friend, "Bulma."

She laughed at this, "Oh chill out Chi, I'm only joking. You know Goku is only as much of an annoyance to me as you are a virgin."

ChiChi's eyes flew open and Marron laughed. ChiChi glared playfully, "Yea, well at least I have some dignity."

Bulma frowned and sipped her coffee as she pulled up to Launch's front gate, "I have some dignity."

"**Some**." ChiChi said, flicking a piece of dark hair behind her ear.

Bulma frowned and pressed in a code as the black, rod iron gate slowly began to open, "Well I'm no Marron." the purple haired girl just stared fascinated with something in the palm of her hand and didn't even seem to notice Bulma's comment.

Bulma continued the drive down the drive way and found Launch already sitting under the protection of the porch and ran to the side of Bulma's car and took her seat in the back beside Marron.

Five minutes, for a fifteen minute drive, later all four of the girls stepped out of Bulma's Escalade and made their way to the school.

As they walked down the halls of the school, oddly perfect despite the weather outside, ChiChi flashed them all an award winning grin. She wore a knee length black skirt with a dark blue shirt that read, 'I love my student body!'. She had on a pair of expensive tall nearly knee-high boots and her hair was left down, dark and straight to her mid-back.

Bulma wore a black miniskirt with a pinstripe polo striped with various shades of lights and dark blues. It complimented her loosely curled aqua hair and her pair of simple black high heels.

Launch sported a white miniskirt with black polka dots and a pair of matching high heels. She had on a pink tank top with a white sweater over it and her thick hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail.

Marron had on a purple and green stripped skirt with purple high heels and a long-sleeved green skirt with a purple heart across the middle. She had her hair flipped out and it bounced as it framed her face nicely.

As they walked in a row, their outfits each unique and their faces each flawless, they attracted the attention of every person in the hallways, the other students just gaping at their perfect hair, makeup, and short skirts.

Bulma entered her Anatomy class with a slight frown and a full cup of coffee in her hands.

When she was only halfway through the door she looked up and met eyes with Vegeta. He was standing next to her with a bored look on his face and he sighed, "Let's go somewhere."

"What?" Bulma's voice came out in surprise, "Right now?"

He nodded and she frowned again, "But we have class. The bell is fixing to ring. Besides, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged and then grabbed her Starbucks cup. He watched in amusement as her blue eyes widened in horror as he tossed the cup into the trash. He couldn't help but crack a small smile as he listened to her gasp and then he shrugged, "Well I'm guessing now your going to need another cup of that shit."

She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded, "Yes Vegeta, and a big one."

The exited the room and walked silently down the halls as the annoying ringing of the bell was herd. They finally made it to the parking lot and Bulma frowned, "What was that about?"

"Ditching class?"

"_No_, throwing a perfectly good cafe mocha away!"

He rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors of his black Ferrari and she got into the passenger side.

She smiled as she took in the scent of his new car and felt the chill of leather on her legs where her skirt didn't cover. She watched him speed out of the parking lot, "So you didn't answer my question, why _did_ you through my cup away? To get me out of class?"

He shrugged as he shifted gears, "We were taking another test and I didn't want to show you how you failed as my tutor."

Bulma smiled, "Well I guess you'll need another lesson then."

Vegeta smirked as he pulled into the parking lot of the coffee bar and the each opened the door to his small black sports car and entered the glass doors to the cafe.

Bulma sighed as they entered the Starbucks and watched the rain outside through one of the many windows in the coffee house. She turned to face Vegeta, who was in a pair of loosely fitting faded jeans and a vintage-looking green logo shirt. She smiled as she watched him take in the scent of freshly ground coffee beans with a disgusted look on his face.

They were standing in line when Bulma leaned her head into Vegeta's well-developed chest. She smiled into his shirt as she took in the scent of his expensive cologne and she wrapped her arms around his waist, casing the usually ready Vegeta to momentarily freeze before he relaxed again, just as she slid her hands into his back pockets.

He smirked and looked down at her, "Woman, keep that up and your going to get a lot more than coffee."

She pulled away and glared at him, then her face was replaced with a bright smile as they stepped up in line to order.

"Hey Bulma." The blonde haired girl said melancholy from behind the cash registered, "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

Bulma shifted her jaw and smiled again, "Well I am in school right now."

"Right." The blonde said with a weak nod.

Bulma laughed, "No Juu, **someone **through my previous cup in the trash and now I'm getting a new one."

The blonde haired girl lifted her eyes to meet Vegetas, "Let me guess, you must be Yamcha."

Vegeta shot a disgusted look at the girl behind the counter, Bulma saw the look in his eyes and laughed, "No, this is Vegeta. Juu, Vegeta - Vegeta, Juu."

Neither one of them made an effort to introduce themselves and Bulma rolled her eyes, "Alright Juu, I'll have the usual."

Juu nodded, "And would Mr. Personality like something?"

Bulma turned to Vegeta and gave him a warm smile, "Do you want some coffee Vegeta?"

He wrinkled his nose at her request and she rolled her eyes.

A few moments later Juu presented Bulma with a steaming paper like cup and the pair were back through the rain and into Vegeta's car.

Bulma sipped happily on her coffee as she watched raindrops plummet into the windshield, only to be whisked away by the windshield wipers.

She sighed as she turned to Vegeta, who was quickly gliding through traffic with an emotionless face, and smile slightly, _'I wonder if it could ever work out...' _she thought with another sip of her steaming cup and a thoughtful smile lingering on her glossy lips.

The blue haired girl made her way into the cafeteria and took a seat at the table with her already eating popular friends.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow and stopped the spoonful of nonfat yogurt in mid air as Bulma sat down and began to sip her coffee, "And why are you late?"

Bulma smiled as she watched Vegeta sit down opposite her and ChiChi gasped, "And why are you late as well?"

Launch frowned as she watched Tien sit at a table across the cafeteria with a brown haired girl and she let out an upset drown.

ChiChi raised her index finger in Launch's direction, "One dilemma at a time -- Kay, first why are you two late?"

Bulma watched Vegeta shoot ChiChi a vile look and mumble something about her being a nosey bitch and immediately Goku's head shot up from his lunch, "Down't cawll my gufwind tat Vegeta!" he said slowly, his mouth stuffed with food.

ChiChi rolled her eyes at the sight of her boyfriend and Bulma wrinkled her noise, "We were just getting some coffee Chi." she said as she raised her Starbucks cup.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow and Marron smiled, "Aw! Vegeta took you to get some coffee?"

Bulma shrugged and nodded and then ChiChi crossed her arms and gave Vegeta a questionable look, "Hm, Vegeta, and when did _you_ get to be the thoughtful one?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Never. He ruined my first cup so he owed me another one. Chi, you are way into other people's business."

ChiChi's eyes flew open and she laughed, "Me? Uh, you and Launch are the gossipers from--" the dark-haired girl shifted her jaw as she watched Launch's dark blue eyes stand wide in horror.

Bulma saw the look on her friends face and frowned, "Launch honey, what's the matter?"

Launch sighed as she ripped her eyes from the bald man flirting across the room, "Nothing." she muttered, crossing her arms on the table and laying her head in them.

ChiChi frowned, "Get up L, you cannot look like some sort of lost cause -- we are dignified, popular women and we cannot let some guy just--"

Bulma shook her head sadly at ChiChi and mouthed, 'She's really upset Chi'

ChiChi nodded, "I know that B, but he's just_one_ guy."

Launch lifted her head from the table and Bulma narrowed her eyes at ChiChi, "And what about Goku? He's just _one guy_ too you know."

ChiChi frowned, "Yes, but he isn't making me look pathetic."

Bulma's mouth dropped into the shape of an o and she glared at her best friend. Launch watched the two and sighed, "B, ChiChi's right, he's really nothing to me..."

ChiChi blinked and then shook her head, "No no no, Launch! We're going on a double date tonight!"

"What?"

ChiChi smiled, "Yeah, Goku and I invited Tien to come and he excepted."

Launch smiled happily, "Why didn't you tell me sooner Chi! Now I have to decide what to wear the day of the date!"

Vegeta, Goku, and Yamcha gave the girls dumbfounded looks and Yamcha shrugged, "Imagine that..."

During the final period of the day Bulma sat in French watching her partner, Ryan, talking. She saw his lips moving a bazillion miles and hour and she could hear noise coming from his dumb lips, but she wasn't paying attention to his bragging.

A girl can only take so much of it...

She sighed and flicked a stray strand of blue hair away from her face and frowned, "Why do want to date me Ryan?"

He stopped talking and shrugged, "Cuz your hot and your pretty and--"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "That's the same thing Ryan."

He frowned and shrugged, "Your rich and beautiful and when you wear those skirt I just want to--"

Bulma cut him off again and sighed, "That is why you want to date me? Because you find me attractive and rich?"

He nodded dumbly and Bulma let out a frustrated sigh, "Whatever."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yea. Well, no actually, don't expect to be working over our project tonight over dinner."

"Wha?"

She set her jaw and began to work on their project, _alone_.

daslfjkldajs;fljalk;jdfl;ksaj;fkljasdklfj;aslkjf;lkasdjflkjasd;lfjk

"Okay." Launch said as she held her cordless phone between her ear and shoulder as she rummaged around her gigantic walk-in closet, "Should I wear the blue dress or that new orange outfit daddy bought me from New York?"

"Hmm.." ChiChi's voice said on the other end of the phone, "Well it's just a date so I would think that the blue dress might be a little fancy. The orange one will look nice. I haven't seen you in it."

Launch nodded as she pulled the outfit off the hanger, "That's because I haven't worn it. And my hair will be down, definitely."

"Yes. Defiantly."

"But what about shoes?"

ChiChi was silent for a moment when she sighed, "I don't know.. don't wear any orange shoes though.. you'll look like an..."

"An orange?" Launch said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Alright L, look for the other colors in the skirt. Don't get too flashy but don't stay in all solids. I've gotta go, so I'll see you tonight!"

"Yeah... love yah."

"Love yah!"

And after hearing the phone click Launch through her phone on her bed and began to get ready for her bigdate.

**Alright... I was going to go on, but the next chapter is going to be extra long and it's going to include Friday night and Saturday -- which means they're going to a party.**

**And there **_**might**_** be some Bulma/Vegeta, Goku/ChiChi, and Marron/Yamcha. But the Launch/Tien... hmm.. Oh! But I did find the **_CUTEST _**Launch/Tien picture, you can view it at the link below if you want aligncenter I really love it!**

**But I will work extra hard at getting the next chapter out soon -- I'll even work harder if the feedback is as great as it has been so far! Gosh! Your guys are so great! lol, alright well please review!!!**


	4. The Fourth Chapter

**High School Royalty**

**Chapter 4**

_Shades of Crimson_

And after hearing the phone click Launch through her phone on her bed and began to get ready for her big date.

---------------------------------------------------------------

ChiChi sighed angrily as she reached across her boyfriends lap and honked the horn.

Goku shook his head and laughed, "ChiChi, it's okay."

He watched his girlfriend lift her brown eyes up to meet his and she glared at him, "Okay? We've been waiting here for ten minutes. I know it doesn't take Launch this long to get --"

She stopped as she watched Launch shut the front door to her large home and turn around to face Goku's Mustang with an apologetic smile.

ChiChi smiled and mumbled something alond the lines of 'It's about time...'. But in the back seat Tien was pulling nervously on his blue button up shit as he watched Launch walk towards the car. He only blinked as she opened a door and slid in so she was seated next to him in the tan cool leather seats of Goku's car.

She offered him a smile, which he returned with a timid grin causing her to laugh.

ChiChi growled angrily and turned to face Launch with a frown, "What is your problem? You said you would be ready at six and now it's six thirty and we're going to be late for the movie."

Goku turned around to face the passengers and he shrugged, "Well we could have been here earlier Chi, but you took a long time getting ready too." Suddenly the car began to drift into the passing lane and a white truck began to honk at them, causing Goku to jump and bring his focus back on the road.

ChiChi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Shut up Goku; I wasn't even talking to you."

Goku, keeping his eyes on the road ahead, frowned "You're not going to be in a bad mood the whole night, are you?"

ChiChi gave him a thoughtful look and finally let out a defeated sigh, "No Goku; I'll lighten up."

Goku smiled and nodded eagerly, "Good Chi; you're much prettier when you're happy."

ChiChi squinted her eyes thoughtfully and mused the thought for a moment, "Hm, I always thought I was prettier when I was posh."

"Where are they?" Launch whispered quietly to ChiChi as the lights in the theatre began to dim and advertisements began to flash across the screen, "The snack line wasn't _that _long." She added, glancing down at her silver watch. ChiChi turned to Launch with a bored look on her face, as if she were used to waiting alone in the theatre, "Goku's getting the food so who knows how long it will take, they'll probably have to make two trips. But anyway, you're really into Tien, aren't you?"

Launch smiled as she looked over at her friend, a blush staining her cheeks, "Well... he's really cute..."

"Cute?" ChiChi asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Launch shrugged as she continued to smile and kept her voice a whisper, "Well... incredibly sexy."

ChiChi nodded with a small laugh and then she rolled her eyes, "There they are."

Launch turned around to see Goku and Tien walking in the theatres. Goku's hands full with two drinks, two large bag of popcorn, a bottle of water, three pickles, and numerous boxes of candy; while Tien walked behind him with a worried look on his face caring a bottle of water, a coke, and a bag of popcorn.

As Goku walked down the small aisle he occasionally bumped into someone already seated with his food or body, and then he would drop a box of candy and stop to pick it up.

ChiChi, again, rolled her eyes as her boyfriend sat down noisily and handed her a bottle of water, "They didn't have any of that low fat butter that you like Chi." he said, in his best attempt at a whisper, "So I just got the regular fat kinda butter. It taste good that way ChiChi, you're not fat anyway."

She nodded as she watched him began to cram a handful of popcorn into his mouth, his eyes were glued to the screen as he tried to unscramble a name of an actor on the screen out loud, "Enb Falkefc?"

Tien smiled slightly at Launch as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and she smiled back as he handed her the bottle of water.

"Thanks." she whispered, "I was--" she began to speak but the movie began and she just sighed as she turned her attention to it and started to watch it.

_--Saturday Night--_

The four girls were in Launch's Corvette as they pulled up to Tanner Gibson's house. He was having a party due to his parents two week trip to Europe and all of the 'popular' kids were invited.

"And that's it?" Bulma asked with frustration in her voice as she slammed the car door shut, "You said, what, three words to each other the entire night and ended the date with a handshake?"

Launch sighed and shrugged, "We went and saw a movie, how much talking can be done?"

Bulma rolled her bright blue eyes, "Goku and ChiChi talk in movies all the time."

Launch nodded, "But that's annoying."

Bulma laughed as she straightened her black skirt as the four girls walked through the door as ChiChi began to protest, "It's not annoying, I paid my six-fifty to get in so I might as well enjoy myself!"

As soon as they entered the house they inhaled the scent of pot and all they could hear was the sound of base coming from the speakers in the corner of the dimly lit room packed with students who were drunk, high, and horny.

ChiChi wrinkled her noise in disgust and they went their separate ways.

About an hour later they four girls were seated on the back porch. Marron gowned as she slid off her high heels and wined, "Ugh! My feet hurt so bad! Yamcha is possibly the worst dancer in the entire world."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Only when he's drunk."

Launch was watching people dancing through the window as the sounds of Kill Hannah could be heard through the thin wooden walls, "Do you know who's looking good tonight?"

"Hm." ChiChi said tiredly, "Tien I'm guessing."

Launch shrugged and smiled, "Martin's looking pretty fine as well."

Bulma's bright blue eyes widened and she shook her head, "Nu uh Launch, ex boyfriends are off limits. I mean, that's just like the rules of feminism."

Launch rolled her eyes, "Rules of feminism? Like Marron cares, she's totally scamming on Yamcha."

ChiChi gasped and turned to Marron, "Yamcha? What? You know Bulma and --"

Bulma shrugged and cut her off, "Actually you guys, Marron can have him. We were like, _so_ wrong for each other."

ChiChi gave Bulma a confused look and then shook her head, "Who?"

"Who?" Bulma asked with a confused face.

Launch smiled and nodded, "Chi's right, there's somebody else. Who is it?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You guys are so nosey."

"Yes." ChiChi said with a small smile, "We are, now tell us who he is!"

Bulma watched as a brown haired boy walking across the yard passed out, "What makes you think there even is a guy?"

Marron frowned, "He's not a nerd, is he?"

Bulma shrugged, "No Mar. And he's not a creepy shopping cart guy either."

Launch's eyes widened and she smiled, "I know who it is."

"What?" ChiChi exclaimed happily, "Who?"

Launch smiled, "It's totally obvious, Bulma's been friends with him for a while, but the other day she went to his house and then the next day they skipped school together."

ChiChi smiled and nodded, "_And_ he bought her a coffee."

Marron blinked a couple times, "Who?"

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "Vegeta."

Bulma frowned, but was speechless.

Launch laughed, "Aw, B. This is _so _cute."

"No." Bulma frowned shaking her head, "It's not **cute**. He's not really boyfriend material, I mean, you know how he is."

ChiChi turned to Launch and they both exchanged a nod, "We'll then we're just going to have to find that out."

"Wha?" Bulma shook her head, "No, no no no." She protested.

ChiChi ignored her blue haired best friend and sighed, "But I can't cause Goku would totally flip... and Launch you can't because you're into Tien and I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea... so that leaves Marron."

The purple haired girl frowned, "Why can't Bulma do it?"

ChiChi growled, clearly frustrated, "_Because_ that defeats the purpose! Marron, we're going to hit on Vegeta to see if he has any feelings for B."

Marron nodded slowly, "But what about Yamcha? If he sees me all over Vegeta then he could think that I'm..."

"A whore? He already does M." ChiChi stated plainly, "Think of it as a way to make it up to Bulma for crushing on her ex."

Marron shifted her jaw and nodded, "Fine then, but B just remember that I'm _very_ attractive and he is only a guy..."

Bulma nodded slowly as she watched her friend enter the house and walk up to a bored looking Vegeta.

Launch and ChiChi were watching eagerly through the window, Bulma only watching halfheartedly as Marron began to flirt heavily.

It wasn't long before she went up for a kiss, and then Bulma felt her heart sink as their lips made contact. She held her breath for what seemed like an eternity until she watched them pull away and Marron frowned up at him, her lips moved disappointedly, an angry expression on her face leaving Vegeta confused as Marron turned around and walked back out to meet her friends.

Bulma sighed and felt her heart break beneath her designer blouse.

ChiChi narrowed her eyes, "What an ass."

Marron nodded, "I told him he was a jerk, he said he only wanted to get some."

Bulma faked a small smile and shook her head, "Aw well, thanks Mar. That's what I figured anyway."

She frowned as she gave Bulma a small hug, "You still over Yamcha?"

Bulma nodded and smiled, for read this time, "He's all yours girl."

Marron gave her three friends a toothy smile before she ran back into the house to find Yamcha.

Bulma turned around to meet her two friends and they gave her saddened looks, "Don't worry about me." Bulma said with a wave of her hand, "Go find your guys and we'll meet back up later."

Launch and ChiChi exchanged looks and a sad sigh as Bulma walked off into the backyard and sat on the edge of the pool.

"Hey." Launch said as she entered the kitchen to find Tien standing, alone, with a can of full beer in his hands and a bored look on his face.

"Oh, hi." He said with a small smile.

"You okay?" She asked as she hoped on the counter next to him and offered him a kind smile.

"Yea, I'm all right."

"You don't look it."

He frowned and she shook her head and silently cursed herself, "Well, I you look great, but I mean... uh..."

He laughed lightly and nodded, "It's just this girl that I invited didn't show."

"Oh." Launch said softly with confusion and hurt evident in her dark blue eyes.

"Yeah." Tien said sadly, "I've been trying to get up the nerve to talk to her all week and when I finally do she stands me up."

Launch nodded, "The girl you've been sitting with at lunch?"

He nodded back and Launch smiled, "Well, if you want you can sit with us. It's a big deal since --"

He nodded and cut her off, "Since you're in a clique. Thanks, but the whole preppy thing isn't really for me."

She gave him a perplexed look and frowned, "It's not that bad."

He laughed as he shook his head, "The whole 'I'm better than everyone else' thing really is."

Launch frowned at him, "We don't think we're better than everyone else."

He shrugged, "Sure. Have you ever dated someone that didn't meet your friend's standards? Or talked to anyone at that?"

"Well I..."

"Or gone out in public without makeup or expensive clothing so you will make a perfect impression?"

Launch sighed and shook her head, "Just because I care what others think **doesn't** mean that I'm heartless."

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm not saying that your heartless, but try doing something nice for someone else for a change. We all see you girls everyday and we don't see anything other than superficial beauty. And I think that's all you girls see in yourselves as well."

She looked him over, tears brimming her dark eyes. His words seemed to cut at her pride, and the main reason it hurt was because it was coming from him. She sighed, '_those lips should be touching mine, not insulting me...'_

He turned to walk out of the kitchen, "Maybe if you spent a little less time in front of the mirror you would see who you were, and other people too." He commented with a kind smile and a gentle tone.

She watched him leave and she had the urge to be with a friend, someone, anyone.

"Bulma." she whispered, tears tempting to fall.

She spotted Vegeta down the hallway, he had a bored look on his face and his usual scowl plastered across his handsome features, "Have you seen Bulma?" Launch asked in a anxious voice.

He nodded and frowned, "She walked by a second ago, she's pissed as hell."

She nodded as she continued to fight her tears, "What way did she go?"

"Upstairs." Vegeta stated plainly as he gripped a can of beer in his right hand.

Launch walked quickly up the stairs and began to open random doors, finding people in the middle of things she wished she wouldn't have seen them doing. She finally found Bulma sitting on the bed in one of the bedrooms, "B."

Bulma lifted her eyes to meet Launch and smiled "Hey."

"Let's go B, I don't want to stay here."

Bulma smiled and nodded at Launch, "Alright, let's go."

A little while later ChiChi and Marron had been found and were now in Launch's car on their way to Bulma's house, well more like mansion.

As they entered the house ChiChi gasped, "I've been to your house like a million times and still it amazes me."

Marron smiled as they began to walk up a flight of stairs, "Your house is like really nice!"

"I know, right?" Bulma said with a smile.

When they were upstairs in Bulma's bedroom Launch began to look into Bulma's full length mirror, "Maybe I need a change..."

Bulma looked at Launch through the mirror and nodded, "You know, I always thought that you would look really good with blue hair. Not like mine, like dark blue."

ChiChi smiled as she nodded excitedly, "Oh! Navy, like your eyes."

Launch sighed as she shook her head, "No you guys, that's not the kind of change I had in mind -- dark blue? That would look, like really good."

Marron nodded as Bulma began to play with Launch's blonde hair, "I have some stuff under my sink, Mar will you go get it? The one in the gray bottle."

Technically it was now Sunday as Bulma laid back in her comfortable bed, wide awake, as her friends slept down the hall in separate rooms. She stood up and sighed, no matter what she did not how comfy her bed was she couldn't get any sleep tonight.

She saw a faint light pass out her window and walked over to see that it was Vegeta getting home from the party. She frowned as she remembered the sight of him kissing Marron and felt the stab of an emotional blade through her heart.

She watched as Vegeta stepped out of his car and he leaned against the hood. She frowned as she began to walk down the hall, out the front door, and down the street to his front lawn.

They had often met outside this way. Usually they would just sit and talk by his car when everyone else in the neighborhood was asleep.

He was leaning against his car while taking long drags from a cigarette that was placed between his lips. There was a bored expression on his face as he watched Bulma walk up to him and sit on the hood of his car. She pulled a cigarette from his nearly empty pack and placed it in her mouth. She cupped her hand over it to block the wind as she lit it with Vegeta's lighter.

He shook his head as he watched her inhale the cigarette as she clasped her freezing form. It was pitch black outside but they were under the glow of a street light as they sat in complete silence. Well, almost compete silence.

"You know smoking isn't a turn on woman."

She turned to him and shrugged, "I'm not trying to turn you on Vegeta."

He sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring her comment he continued, "But the no bra thing makes up for that."

She looked down and slightly blushed, as if she was just remembering that she was only in a white tank top and a pair of loose pajama pants.

"Do you --" Bulma chewed nervously on her lower lip and sighed.

"Do I?" He asked with irritation in his deep voice.

"Do you like Marron?"

He raised one of his eyebrows and sighed, 'she saw.. well that explains her mood at the party. well... actually it doesn't. why the fuck would she care?'

He shrugged, "No."

"But you--"

"I kiss lots of people woman, that doesn't mean I give a shit about them." But the moment the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"You kissed me." She whispered as she flicked her cigarette onto the pavement.

He shrugged, "Woman..."

Bulma sighed as she shook her head and hopped off the hood of his car, "I shouldn't have asked."

He watched her walk off with an emotionless face until she disappeared from the streetlight and he fought the urge to go after her.

Bulma closed the front door to find Launch walking up the stairs.

She jumped and sighed in relief, "Oh, Launch, you scared me."

Launch smiled and nodded, "Sorry B."

"That's okay, your hair looks really great." Bulma said with a smile, admiring Launch's now dark blue hair.

"Thanks." Launch said, running her fingers through her thick hair as they walked up the stairs together, "Couldn't sleep?"

Bulma nodded slowly, "You?"

"I had a talk with Tien and.. I don't really think it's going to work out."

Bulma sighed, and Launch smiled, "I saw you with him you know."

Bulma shrugged and frowned, "I shouldn't get involved with Vegeta. We were fine as friends and then he had to go and kiss me.."

"Kiss?" Launch said in surprise, "Oh, B. You always were a sucker for bad boys.."

Bulma rolled her eyes and nodded, "Who knew they were all assholes."

Launch frowned as she raised her index finger, "Not just bad boys, all guys are assholes."

Bulma nodded and laughed, "Except for Goku."

"ChiChi got lucky with him." Launch agreed.

Then both girl broke out into fits of giggles until they were up the stairs and nearly out of breath, "Did we just say that ChiChi was _lucky _to be with Goku?" Launch asked with a smile.

Bulma laughed again and nodded, "It's sad when Goku's a first class guy."

Launch wrinkled her noise, "He was so annoying during the movie."

"But sweet. And he really cares for Chi, he would never cheat. Maybe he even really loves her." Bulma said and Launch sighed, "Maybe were just tired."

Bulma laughed and nodded, "Maybe. See yah in the morning Launch."

Launch nodded as she watched Bulma close her bedroom door and she sighed, Tien's words echoing through her head was the last thing she remember before falling into a dreamless sleep, _"Maybe if you spent a little less time in front of the mirror you would see who you were, and other people too."_

And that is the chapter.

I know how eventless this chapter was -- and how it lacked romance, humor, and everything else that keeps this fic going... but it was more of a plot builder and more is still to come...

The fifth chapter should be out soon. Very soon I hope. Thanks again to all of the great reviewers and I hope to hear from you all again!!!

If anyone wants me to E-mail them when the next chapter comes out please say so in your review. Alright, same for any comments/suggestions/ect.

Love yah!

--Crimson


	5. The Fifth Chapter

**High School Royalty**

**Chapter 5**

_Shades of Crimson_

_Sunday_

"Bulma honey."

The blue haired girl slammed her bedroom door shut and walked over to the catwalk railing and gave her parents below a questioning, and annoyed, look, "Yes mother?" She asked, sarcastically sweet.

Bulma's mother brushed a piece of her short blonde hair behind her ear and smiled up at her daughter, "Your father and I are about to go over to the Ojie's and have a nice Sunday chat. Would you like to join us?"

Bulma gave her mother a quizzical look and then shrugged, "I guess. Give me a few minutes."

Mrs. Briefs smiled dumbly up at her daughter as she turned around and went back into her room, "Alright dear."

She turned to see her husband in a pastel Hawaiian print shirt and pair of khaki shorts, "Did Bulma decide to come along?"

Mrs. Briefs nodded and fixed her light blue sundress, "She'll be down in a little bit."

Bulma sighed as she scanned her closet with frustration and let out a sigh. She didn't know why she wanted to come anyway. Usually on her parents 'Sunday chats' with the Ojie's Bulma would go up to Vegeta's room and they would just end up fighting, but for some reason she wanted to start something with her flame haired neighbor.

Maybe she wasn't entirely over the fact that she didn't mean anything to him, well in a relationship. As friends she always thought he treated her nicely. Respecting her, save their usual fights and exchange of insults.

But maybe she really did treasure their friendship. Then she blinked, if it really was a friendship at all.

A pair of bright blue eyes rolled unconsciously at the though, but a smile spread across her face as she pulled out a white t-shirt with pink print that had the image of a beach on it. She put on a pair of short, pink towel-like shorts and a pair of her squishy pink flip-flops.

She smiled at her reflection and threw her curly hair back into a loose ponytail, '_perfect._'

The Briefs knocked lightly on the large front door to the Ojie's mansion and almost as soon as they knocked a short black haired woman in the attire of a maid opened the door and smiled submissively at them, "The Ojie's are out back." She spoke with, what Bulma noted, was a thick, almost German accent.

Mrs. Briefs nodded politely at the woman and they walked through the house until they were in the back yard.

Bulma saw Mr. and Mrs. Ojie sitting on the patio furniture dressed casually while the sipped on drinks with little umbrellas attached to the straws.

Bulma frowned as she watched Mrs. Ojie lift her sun glasses up to show her dark green eyes and she waved her tan arm in the air at them. Mrs. Briefs ran over and took a seat on the patio furniture, next to Mrs. Ojie, and Mr. Briefs took a seat across from his wife and next to Mr. Ojie.

Bulma sighed as she turned and scanned their large backyard, she spotted Vegeta standing on the edge of the pool wearing only a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top that read 'South East High Football'.

She walked over to him and gave him a strange look, there was a broom in his hand and he was sweeping off the sides of the pool.

Bulma laughed, "Don't you _pay _someone to do that?"

Vegeta, not even bothering to look up, grunted, "This is punishment because 'I don't do a damn thing around the house'."

Bulma smiled and nodded as she stepped closer to him, throwing the broom into the pool, she laughed when she watched him turn to meet her, his dark eyes glaring into her playful blue ones, "Woman, now someone's going to have to go get my broom."

Bulma smiled, "That was the point Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged as he grabbed her shoulders, a shriek escaping her lips, "Vegeta Ojie, you wouldn't dare!"

His lips pulled back into a smirk and he shook his head, "Oh, I would."

Bulma's blue eyes widened in horror, but before he could push her backwards she grabbed hold of his tank top and when she was of the side of the pool he went crashing into the freezing water after her.

Goku's parents had gone out of town for the weekend and wouldn't be returning until later that night, so ChiChi had come over to visit.

Well more like cook her hungry boyfriend lunch.

She watched him from the kitchen as she began to pull out ingredients from the Son's pantry.

He was seated on the couch, watching cartoons with a goofy grin on his face. Occasionally he would laugh out loud and call to ChiChi and tell her what had just happened on the show.

ChiChi rolled her eyes. He was a child trapped in a teenagers body.

She blushed, and extremely attractive teenagers body.

She sighed as she made her way into the living room. She stood in front of the T.V. causing Goku's face to freeze in confusion and, she laughed, almost horror.

"ChiChi." He whined.

She sighed as she clicked the T.V. off and the room became silent, "Goku... we're been together for a really really long time."

He nodded his head up and down, up and down, up and down. She watched his child-like display with a small half smile and sighed as he grabbed the remote and tried to turn the T.V. back on.

"Goku." She repeated, "You're not talking me seriously."

Her boyfriend set the remote down and sighed, "What is it than ChiChi?"

"Goku, we are the most popular couple in the entire school, and... and Goku, we've been together long enough, I - I think we should... take the next step."

Goku blinked slightly as he watched his angelic girlfriend slide her dark eyes shut, "ChiChi..."

Marron was driving down the road, bored. Her friends were all out doing God knows what and she was stuck out in her pink Volkswagen Bug on a Sunday drive.

She turned to her left and saw a familiar Eclipse. She smiled and waved, but the boy in the drivers seat didn't see her and she sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

After a couple of rings she watched as the boy in the white Eclipse answered his phone, "Yamcha?"

"Uh, Marron? Hey."

Marron smiled, "What are you up to?"

The boy on the other end of the phone sighed and shrugged slightly, "Nothing much."

Marron giggled, "No Yammie, your out for a drive."

"Uh." He looked around and then smiled as he saw he in the car next to him waving, "how's it going?"

"Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" Yamcha asked with a smile on his face, now looking back at the road.

Marron smiled, "Sure! Where at?"

"Ummm... what about Olive Garden? It's just down the road."

Marron frowned, "Olive Garden.. I don't know where it is."

"Just follow me."

Marron smiled, "Alright, ug, look, that guy just cut me off!"

Yamcha looked into his rearview mirror and frowned, "No he didn't Marron, he had the right away."

Marron sighed and shook her head, "Just kidding though... I just though... oh, what do I know, I'm so stupid!"

Yamcha frowned, "Marron, your not stupid."

Marron's face turned serious and she nodded, "No, I am actually. I'm failing _everything_."

Yamcha let out a small laugh, "Well there's more to life than just being smart"

Marron smiles and noded happily, "**That's **what I've been trying to tell Bulma!"

Launch ran her fingers through her navy blue hair nervously as she walked up to the front desk.

A woman in her midforties looked up at Launch with a smile, "Welcome to Walnut Grove Nursing Home and Care Center, are you here for a visit?"

Launch shook her head slightly and smiled, "No maim, I am here to volunteer."

The woman gave Launch a bright smile and nodded, "Alright, well just come on back and we'll just have you sign some quick forms and we'll see what you can do."

Launch smiled back at the woman and sighed as she made her way to the back.

After Launch had completed the forms a woman with dark skin and short, bouncy dark hair gave Launch a warm smile, "Your the volunteer I'm guessing."

Launch gave the woman a nervous nod and the woman laughed, her voice rich and warm, it almost comforted Launch. Almost

The smell of the place was sickening. Like a foul odor, yet it was clean. Too clean. Like dentist office clean.

The woman extended her hand to Launch, and Launch took it, "My names Trish. I can always tell a volunteer when I see one cause your all nervous looking. These people aren't gonna shout 'atcha, not as long as you treat them like they're people too. Once you start treating them all special like they're some sort of patient, that's when you can expect them to get grumpy. Remember, you're here to help. There's some fresh sheets piled in the room next to us, you can start by delivering those."

Launch nodded meekly as she turned around to collect to pile of sheets before she began to pass them out.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said, as jumped on the steps and quickly got out of the cold pool.

Vegeta, who was behind her, wringing his now soaked shirt out, let out a small chuckle, "Yes woman."

"Ug." Bulma said, crossing her arms over her chest. She cursed herself for wearing white, and now the thin see-through fabric hung to her every curve and showed the lines of her bra and the indention of her bellybutton.

Vegeta looked over at her, but he wasn't as shy. His shirt grasped his every muscle, but he wasn't trying to hide anything, "You know woman, if your ashamed of what you have than maybe you should think about what you put on in the morning."

Bulma tore her arms away from her chest and compressed her fists into tight balls, "Listen, Vegeta." She spat, "I am not ashamed, but I do have something called modesty."

Vegeta laughed, "You, Modest?"

Bulma's face went from angry to hurt to furious, Vegeta saw this and his face softened a bit, "Come on woman, let's go get some towels."

Mrs. Briefs sipped on the straw of her Captain Morgan as she watched her daughter and the Ojie's boy hop quickly out of the pool and head towards the pool house.

The others saw this as well and Bulma's mother smiled, "They would make a wonderful couple."

Mrs. Ojie nodded in agreement, "They would."

The men exchanged looks and Mr. Briefs nodded, "If they were married than they would definitely benefit both of our companies."

Mr. Ojie's face became thoughtful and he grinned, "Not to mention that our services could merge."

Mrs. Ojie shook her head, "If Vegeta heard us talking about marriage he would give us an earful."

Mrs. Briefs laughed, "Oh, and Bulma would be right there next to him, shouting insults and using a sailors language. I honestly don't know where she learned such things."

Mrs. Ojie rolled her eyes, "Vegeta, most likely, and he learned it from his father."

Mr. Ojie shrugged and let out a small laugh, '_a wonderful couple indeed...'_

Vegeta threw Bulma cotton towel, which she quickly wrapped around her body.

He turned to her and gave her a thoughtful look, "You know woman." He whispered huskily in her ear, "You don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Bulma laughed and rolled her eyes, "Well thank you, but I do not need your authorization."

He frowned down at her and shook his head, "I was just saying --"

She put her index finger to his lips and smiled, "But thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Bulma frowned, '_He is so complicated... at first I think he's coming onto me, and then when I push him away he gets mad, and when I let him back in he just gets mad all over again.'_

They were in the main room to the small pool house and Vegeta shut the towel storeroom to turn and face her and she frowned up at him, "You confuse me."

"Well you confuse me." Vegeta almost defended.

Bulma smiled, "Well I kind of like you Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Bulma's face slightly rose. He smirked as he planted a quick kiss on her lips, "Well I kind of like you too woman."

ChiChi frowned as a tear slightly rolled down her eyes, "Goku, are you gay?"

"Wha?" Goku said, obviously surprised, "ChiChi, no... I just..."

She sniffed, "You don't love me."

He froze, she glared, and all hell broke loose.

"You led me on for years Goku Kakerot, and now look where this has led me! I'm the most popular girl in school with a steady boyfriend and I'm a virgin! My own **boyfriend** doesn't want me!"

She paused as glared at him, her voice rising with every word that she spoke, "You think that I wouldn't notice if you acted all sweet? You think that I could be blinded by your act and not see that there was no love?"

Goku stood up, "ChiChi... listen to me, I--"

She threw the first thing that she could find, a candle in a glass jar, and chunked it at her boyfriend, "Shut up Goku, leave me alone."

He easily caught the candle, and holding it in his hands he watched her storm out of his house.

When she was in her car she herd her phone ring, she picked it up and glared at the road in front of her, "I don't want to talk to you."

Goku sighed on the other end of the phone, "Well I'm not asking you to talk ChiChi, I'm asking you to listen."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and Goku sighed in relief that she hadn't hung up.

"ChiChi, I love you. You should know that. I love you more than anything in the world. If someone made me give up food for eve--for a day than I would. You are the greatest thing in my life, your my girl."

ChiChi smiled on the other end of the phone and listened to him as he continued, "Vegeta is my best friend in the world, and I know that he's into Bulma but it's harder for him to get her, you know his reputation. I'm not like that ChiChi. I want to wait until we're married -- that way our wedding night will be extra special.

We won't be kids and it won't be all about rebellious sex and... I really do love you ChiChi."

ChiChi sniffed on the other end of the phone and smiled, "I love you too Goku."

"Alright." Goku said with a loud sigh, "But can you come back over now? You can over to cook something in the first place and you never did and now I'm starving!"

ChiChi laughed and shook her head, "You better thank the lord that you said all that sweet stuff."

Goku blinked, "So your coming back?"

"Yes Goku." She smiled, "I'm coming back."

Yamcha walked Marron back to her after their meal and as he approached the bug he gave her quick kiss on the cheek.

Marron frowned, "You can come back to my place if you want." she smiled, lust filling her eyes, "My parents went down to visit my sister in college and they won't be back for hours."

Yamcha smirked as he began to nod, and then he stopped himself, "Maybe -- maybe we should build up to that. Start slow, form a _real_ relationship."

Marron blinked and then shrugged, "I've never actually been in a _real_ relationship."

Yamcha smiled and he swept a piece of her purple hair behind her ear, "Well there's a first time for everything."

Launch knocked on the door of one of the rooms in the nursing home, "Come in." A sweet voice called on the other side.

Launch opened the door, gently, and smiled as she sat the sheets on the woman's bed.

She was an older woman, that was given, but despite her worndown appearance, there was bright youth twinkling in this woman's deep brown eyes.

The woman smiled, "Sit, sit."

Launch smiled back and took a seat across from the woman, "My name's Launch." She said, extending her hand.

The old woman took it and smiled, "Rose."

Launch smiled, "Rose, that's a pretty name. Roses are my favorite flower, my mothers room smells of rose..."

The woman smiled and nodded lightly, "My mother used to smell of peppermint. I always hated that smell."

Launch laughed, and they began to talk. After a while Launch glanced down at her watch and gasped. She had spent a little over an hour in this room talking to Rose.

Rose looked up at Launch, "What's wrong dear?"

Launch sighed, "It's my first day volunteering here and I was supposed to deliver those sheets." She frowned, "This was my first room..."

Rose laughed, "Well you are just a friendly person."

Launch smiled, "Well, it was nice speaking to you."

Rose nodded, "If you want you can come back when your finished."

Launch smiled and nodded, "I think I will."

Launch dusted her hands off on her skirt when she returned back to Rose's door, she opened the door and smiled, "Rose!"

But Launch's heart nearly stopped as she saw who was sitting in the chair across from her.

_Tien._

Launch blinked as Tien stared wide eyed at the now, blue haired, Launch.

Tien stood up and offered Launch a smile, which Launch returned with a nervous one.

Rose watched the two and shook her head, "Launch, this is my grandson, Tien."

"Launch., you know my grandmother?" Tien asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Oh yes," Rose smiles as she tells Launch to take a seat, "Launch is a wonderful gal, a close friend actually, she volunteers here."

Launch nods and smiles at Tien, "I had a little enlightenment at a party once."

Tien smiled apologetically and sighed, "I had a little too much to drink at a party once and said things that I shouldn't have said."

Launch smiles back and the old woman hit Tien across the chest, "Do not talk such in the presence of a lady young man."

Tien nodded, his eyes still on Launch, "Yes Grammy."

Launch smiled, her eyes still on him, _'Grammy? how cute...' _"Well, Rose." She spoke, she hadn't learnt the woman's last name, though she had called her a 'close friend' so she probably wouldn't have wanted her to use it, "And Tien, I should get going..."

Rose nodded and smiled, "Do come back."

Launch smiled, "I will."

Tien stood up, "I'll walk you to your car."

Launch turned to him, she gave him a thankful smile and shook her head, "Oh, I will be alright. Thank you though. And thank you Rose."

Rose watched her leave and then saw the look on her grandson's face, "She's, like I said, a wonderful gal."

Tien smiled and nodded, "I know Grammy."

Rose nodded, "Her favorite flowers are roses."

Tien gave her a confused look and his grandmother just laughed, "It will come in handy some day."

-

Bulma looked up at Vegeta as he pulled away from the kiss and she sighed, "We can't just keep doing this."

Vegeta gave her a confused look, "What? Be friends with benefits?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Are we even friends Vegeta?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Alright then woman, we'll just be 'with benefits' then."

Bulma gave him an angry look but finally rolled her eyes and cracked a smile, "You are impossible."

Vegeta sighed, "Alright then woman, what do you want?"

Bulma shrugged, "I don't know what I want."

"Then how do you expect me to know then?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma smiled and shrugged, "I guess I don't."

Then she shrugged, "Well I guess we should go back out there."

Vegeta exited the pool house without a word, causing Bulma to sigh as she went out to follow him.

When Bulma and Vegeta were back outside they found their parents waiting for them on the patio.

When the teens approached their parents eyed them, Vegeta watched this and frowned, "What?" he all but asked.

Mrs. Briefs smiled, "Well this has been fun!"

Mrs. Ojie nodded in agreement, "We will have to do this again sometime, call me Bunny."

When they had said their goodbyes and the Briefs were almost back home Bulma's mother glanced over at her daughter and smiled, "What do you think of the Ojie's boy?"

Bulma's jaw shifted slightly and her eyebrows rose in confusion, "Vegeta?"

Her mother nodded, "He is quit a handsome young man, isn't he?"

Bulma frowned, "He's almost half your age, plus your married mother."

Mrs. Briefs laughed as she shook her head, "No, no Bulma, not for me. For you dear."

"Me and Vegeta?" Bulma mused out loud with a thoughtful expression, of caorse she had thought of it before, so she smiled slightly as she entered her room, closing the door she blinked, "Me and Vegeta."

Mr. Ojie turned to his look-alike son and smiled, "So what do you think of the Briefs girl?"

Vegeta turned and gave his father a bored look, "What about her?"

"Well you are both single, wealthy, and young, have you thought of dating her?"

Vegeta's face twisted from confusion to disgust, "That woman? Feh."

His father shook his head, and Mrs. Ojie smiled, "Vegeta, your father's just saying that imagine how successful your career could be if, say, you two were to get married."

Vegeta gave his parents a displeased look and, ignoring them, walked up the stairs into his room.

When he had shut the door he turned around and a thoughtful expression crossed his features, "Me and Bulma?"

He closed his door and with a small frown he shook his head, "Me and Bulma."

_I would like to thank all of the consistent reviewers... There have been so many that have been reviewing since chapter one! Thank you so much!!! I'm working extra hard for you all.. haha, well thanks again!_

_Oh, and if you want me to email you when the next chapter comes out than please just say so in a review._

_Until next time,_

_--Crimson--_


	6. The Sixth Chapter

**High School Royalty**

Chapter 6

_Shades of Crimson_

She felt his arms gently caress her bare shoulders and as she turned to face him, her dress slightly puffing out around her slender figure as she was met face to face with him.

Vegeta.

Her breath was caught in her throat and her eyes gently slid shut as his deep voice rung through her ears, what he had said was a blur, but when his hands slid from her shoulders down to her own slightly sweaty palms she raised her bright blue eyes up to meet his coal black ones.

She smiled slightly as he smirked down at her, his lips lowering to meet hers and when she felt the warmth of his familiar lips on her own a loud buzzing pulse was heard. Her blue eyes snapped open and she rolled over, falling onto the hard carpeted floor.

"Ow." She mumbled, rubbing the top of her head, her manicured fingers raking through her tangled mess of blue hair.

She blinked and stood up, turning to the mirror she sighed, "And now he's in my dreams..." She mumbled as she headed towards her bathroom.

"I'm tired." Bulma complained as she slid into the backseat of Launch's silver Corvette, taking her seat beside her black haired best friend, "Launch, swing by Starbucks, there's no way that I'm going to make it through this day with out another cup of coffee."

Launch smiled as she glanced at her friend in the rearview mirror, "Alright B."

ChiChi blinked, looking up from her compact mirror with a slight frown, "Did someone get laid last night?"

Marron frowned from the passengers seat and rolled her eyes, "No." She spat, "I had to--"

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking about you Mar."

Marron frowned and sighed, "Were you talking about Launch?"

Bulma smiled as she turned away from the window and tried to catch a glimpse of the furiously blushing Launch, "Wow. Well _somebody_ certainly is in a good mood today, that's for sure."

Launch sighed as she shook her head, pulling into the Starbucks drive through, "No ChiChi, I did not... I just..." She smiled dreamily and Marron quirked one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows, "You what?"

"Well I volunteered at the Nursing Home." She said with another bright smile.

Bulma blinked, her face twisted with confusion, "And _that's _got you all perky? Wow. We should send Vegeta there then..."

Launch shook her head, "Well no, I just met the sweetest woman and it turns out that she's Tien's 'Grammy'." She smiled as she handed Bulma the coffee that was given to her from the drive up window, and she pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the highway, "And I talked to Tien and... he's just so sweet."

ChiChi shut her compact and began to reapply her lipstick, "Launch, I thought you were over him."

Launch shrugged, "I guess not."

"Oh!" ChiChi said suddenly, her eyes becoming bright as they snapped open, "Goku told me he loved me last night!"

Bulma gasped and shrieked happily, "So did you two finally screw?!?"

ChiChi glanced unenthusiastically at her blue haired best friend, a small frown planted on her now red lips, "No Bulma, there is more to a relationship than just sex."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "This coming from a virgin. Typical." She muttered.

ChiChi put her lipstick back into her purse and sighed, "He was so sweet you guys, he said that he wants to wait until we're married," she turned to Bulma, "So out first time will be special."

Bulma smiled and gave her friend at hug, "Aw ChiChi! Congratulations!"

Marron smiled and nodded, making ChiChi give her friends a questioning look and Bulma laughed, "Your, like, engaged now ChiChi!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "B, we are not engaged!"

Launch shook her head, "No, B's right, you said '_when_ we're married.' yourself Chi."

Bulma smiled brightly, "Face it babe, your hitched."

ChiChi frowned, "Real supportive friends you are..." she mumbled.

Bulma laughed, "Chi, chill, it's like totally cute."

Marron smiled, "Yea, so now you've like got a prom date for sure."

"**PROM**!?!" The other three girls shrieked in both surprise and excitement as if they were just remembering what today was.

Marron blinked dumbly, "Yea, remember? They're announcing the theme today."

Bulma gasped, "Prom. Shit! How did I forget? This is only, like, the single most important social event in high school and here we are not even _thinking_ about the occasion!"

ChiChi frowned and shook her head, "I hope the theme is something classy... I don't think I could deal with the beach theme.."

Launch nodded, remembering their freshman year the theme was 'a night at the beach' and the Seniors and Juniors came dressed in bikinis and swim trunks.

Marron shrugged, "I think it would be cool if we had a theme like that again. Think how hot we would look in out bathing suites next to everyone else."

Bulma nodded, "She has a point."

ChiChi frowned and shook her head, "Let's just hope that the prom committee thought of something first-class..."

Bulma shifted nervously in her desk as the morning announcements began.

She heard a growl from behind her, "What is your problem woman?"

She turned around and shot him a death glare, if only looks could kill she thought as she rolled her eyes and began to whisper, "Do you not know what today is?"

Vegeta frowned, "Monday."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes Vegeta, very cute. But think, they're about to announce the theme for our prom, and that give us only two weeks." She lifted her index and middle finger up as if to get the point across, "Only two to get ready."

He rolled his head, "You need two week to get ready for a dance?"

Bulma frowned, "Dances are what they do in junior high Vegeta, this is prom here."

Their school hadn't done the formal dress/tux thing that was commonly done, well one year an 'evening on the town' was done, but the prom committee picked a theme two weeks prior to the prom and the students had to dress to fit the theme.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and a red haired girl next to them frowned, "Bulma."

The blue haired girl turned and gave the girl a questioning look. She didn't have a clue what the girls name was, but she decided that she maybe could give this girl the time of day, Launch had been bugging her to be 'a little nicer to people' and so she could do her friend a favor.

The girl smiled, a little nervous because Vegeta was sending her a death glare and Bulma was giving her a questioning look that read 'I'm above you'. "Bulma, why are you worried about prom? Don't you have a line of guys waiting to ask you?"

Bulma let out a small laugh and shook her head, "Ha. I wish."

The girl blinked, "But--"

Bulma frowned, "No... there's no line." She muttered, turning around to face the front.

Vegeta shot the girl one last look and turned back around.

_"..and the lunch ladies apologize for their mistake, the dishwashing soap will not wind up in the lasagna again, and if anyone is sick than please go to the nurse."_

Bulma listened intently to the announcements as a boy with brown hair jumped from his seat, "I ate that lasagna..." he said shakily, "Ca-can I go to the nurse?"

Bulma rolled her eyes until she heard what she was waiting for --

_"And now for what all of you have been waiting for! The prom theme has been decided, here's Linda Brady to tell you more."_

Bulma smiled, "Shhh. Shhh." she said loudly, closing her eyes as the voice on the intercom was replaced by a high pitched one, _"Hello fellow students!"_

She rolled her eyes and she could almost feel Vegeta's annoyed frown behind her.

_"The theme this year has been decided -- famous couples!"_

A murmur of white noise erupted from around the room and Bulma's eyes shot up, "Famous couples?" she repeated, "What the crap?"

She turned around to Vegeta and frowned, "What kind of theme is that?"

Vegeta shrugged and leaned back in his seat as Bulma shifted her jaw, "Well... I guess that actually is a good idea!" She smiled, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Vegeta raised one of his eyebrows, "Woman, do you realize that your talking to yourself?"

Bulma glanced at him and frowned, "Oh shut up Vegeta."

And with that she turned around, not believing that this was the boy of her dreams. Her frown remained, '_literally."_

Bulma sat down at the lunch table and smiled brightly, ChiChi was filing her nails while Marron looked down at her lunch tray in disgust, "You know that the lunch ladies accentually used dishwashing soap last week and like 30 kids got sick."

Bulma frowned at her purple haired friend, "Mar, that's why we don't buy the lunch's here."

Marron nodded slightly as she mixed something that looked like mashed potatoes on her tray with a plastic fork.

"Where's Launch?" Bulma asked.

ChiChi was doing her nails next to Goku, who was quickly devouring his tray of food. Yamcha was seated next to Marron and they both had the same, distant, look on their faces.

Bulma sighed, "And where's Vegeta?"

Goku looked up, swallowing a mouth load of food and shrugged, "He was with a blonde girl in the parking lot last I saw him..."

Bulma frowned, "Yea. He said he was planning on skipping second block."

ChiChi looked up from her nails and watched as Launch sat down with a smile on her face, "So you excited about the prom?"

ChiChi nodded, "I cannot believe that the committee picked something decent. And we actually get to use our imaginations about our costumes!"

Bulma smiled and nodded, "And our dates."

Marron sighed, "Does anyone already have a date?"

Launch and Bulma simultaneously shook their heads with sad sighs and ChiChi glanced over at her boyfriend who was still stuffing his face.

Marron nodded slightly, "Yea... well I guess we still have two weeks..."

Bulma watched as Vegeta entered the cafeteria with a satisfied smirk on his face. She momentarily frowned as he sat down at the table, the smirk still present, and gave Bulma a wink.

She frowned and gave him a stare, full of hate and disappointment.

ChiChi watched their exchange and sighed, "So Bulma, who are you planning on going to prom with?"

Bulma tore her gaze away from Vegeta and shrugged, "I don't know Chi."

ChiChi sighed, "Well you should be thinking about these things! What about Ryan? Weren't you going on a date with him last Friday?"

Bulma sighed as she shook her head, "I was... but I kinda broke it off. He's so annoying."

Vegeta shrugged, "Annoying? Hm, woman, you two would be perfect for one another."

Bulma shot him another glare, she hurt, momentarily, but covered her pain up with anger, "Fine then, if Ryan asks than I guess he'll be my date."

Vegeta's face didn't falter, but he did feel a ting of jealousy for this 'Ryan' guy he didn't even know.

Marron sighed, and ChiChi turned to her, "And Marron, since I'm guessing your not going with Martin, who are you planning on taking?"

Marron shrugged, stillin playing with the lump of potatoes on her full tray. Goku glanced over at her tray and his eyes lit up, "Are you going to eat that?"

Marron shook her head and pushed her tray over to Goku who emmidentaly began scooping forkfulls of foot into his mouth.

ChiChi shot an annoyed look at her boyfriend, who had acted so sweet last night and was now back to his starving four year old self, "Mar?"

She sighed, "I don't know Chi."

Yamcha shrugged, clearing his throat, "If you want I can take you."

Marron turned to him, wide eyed and smiling brightly, "Oh! Would you?!?"

Vegeta humped, "Whore, he just asked."

Marron ignored him and Bulma sighed, "Chi... I want to change my mind."

ChiChi gave her a questioning look as a blonde haired boy approached their table, "Hey B baby." He said smoothly, from behind he bent over and lightly kissed Bulma's cheek.

Bulma smiled slightly, "Hey."

"I was wondering if you could come over here so we can have a quick chat." He said again, his rich voice smooth, full of himself.

Bulma smiled as she got up from her seat and followed him out of the lunch room.

Vegeta glared angrily as he watched them go.

Launch watched his reaction with a curious frown, "You know Vegeta, if you're in to Bulma you should really say something now."

Vegeta turned to the dark blue haired girl and frowned, "I'm not into the wench."

ChiChi sighed and shook her head, "Launch, Vegeta wouldn't be good for Bulma anyway. You know with all the blondes out in the parking lot and stuff."

Vegeta frowned, "You don't even know what your talking about so why don't you just shut your ugly little mouth."

"Vegeta." Goku spat, throwing down his fork, "Don't talk to ChiChi like that, it's not her fault that Bulma's out there about to hook up with Ryan because your to pirdeful to ask her yourself."

Launch nodded, "And it doesn't help that you just screwed some bimbo" she raised her hand, "No offence Marron." The purple haired girl just smiled with a small shrug, "In the parkinglot."

ChiChi frowned, "Bulma didn't take that too well."

Vegeta got up and stormed away form the lunch table, causing Yamcha to let out a sigh in releif, "I don't like him when he's angry."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "He's always angry."

Launch nodded, but her face became still as a blush crossed her cheeks, ChiChi turned in the direction Launch was looking at to see Tien coming out of the lunch line looking around for a place to sit.

He walked over to their table and gave Launch a small smile, "Does the offer still stand?"

Launch smiled back, "Only if you take back what you said."

He nodded, "I'm really sorry. I guess that I shouldn't have said anything... I don't really know you at all."

Launch smiled, "Well then you sit and learn."

Tien let out a genuine laugh as he took his seat next to her.

Marron blinked as she watched them and then she smiled, "You two would look mad cute together."

Launch stopped, midsentance, and blushed bright red.

ChiChi smiled and nodded, "You know, she's right."

Tien smiled, slightly embarrassed and sighed, "Well... prom is a big deal here and... do you have a date Launch?"

Launch gave him a surprised look, _he barely knows me... but wow, this is too good to be true! _"Umm.."

ChiChi reached across the table and pinched her navy-haired friend.

Launch shook out of her daydream and smiled, "Of coarse!"

Tien laughed and nodded, "Now we just have to pick a 'famous couple'."

"So." Ryan said, a smile grazing his lips, "Do you already have a date to the prom?"

Bulma blinked, she didn't know why but the thought of being linked to the arm of this guy for even just one night sickened her, and she had to fight the bile rising to her throat, "Ye-yes." she choked.

A lie, yes, but the famous Bulma Briefs was no saint. She frowned, that was for sure.

Ryan blinked, he had only said that as an opening, he hadn't actually expected her to _have_ a date, but the question stung at him, "Who?"

Bulma's eyes winded, _Who? Damn it Bulma... _But when Bulma saw the flame haired boy walk up from behind them down the hall a ways she smiled, "Vegeta."

"What?" Ryan asked, clearly surprised, "Your going with Vegeta."

Bulma blinked as she played with the bottom of her skirt, "No--ummm... I mean yes. Yes. I am going to the prom with Vegeta."

Ryan shook his head, "Unbelievable." He mumbled, "I loose you to the short arrogant asshole."

Bulma watched him walk off, as he walked by Vegeta, their shoulders momentarily brushing, he shot him a warning look.

Vegeta humphed, knowing that he could kick this guys ass easily.

Bulma sighed as she watched him go and than frowned at her predicament, "Vegeta." she breathed, _guess there's only one way to do this... _"I need you to go to prom with me."

Vegeta gave her a bored look and his eyes studied her, he folded his strong arms against his chest and frowned, "What?"


	7. The Seventh Chapter

**High School Royalty**

Chapter 7

_Shades of Crimson_

Bulma sighed, "I--I kinda told Ryan that I was going to the prom with you..."

Vegeta blinked, "Why the hell did you do that?"

She frowned, "Well I told him that I already had a date and he asked me who and I saw you over there and … it just all …. clicked."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "It just 'clicked'?" he shrugged, "Whatever woman. Prom is overrated, and don't get any high expectations because I'm not giving you anything special."

Bulma smiled as they began walking back towards the lunch room together, "Vegeta."

He turned to her when they entered the noisy, crowded room, "No more blondes in the parking lot."

Vegeta raised on of his eyebrows in question at her command.

With a small sigh she added a short please.

Vegeta watched Ryan glare at him from across the lunch room, clearly in a state of jealousy, and he turned to face Bulma. She looked a little on the pathetic side right now. Avoiding eye contact wit him, frowning at her bruised pride from her pleading of him to take her to prom. She wasn't used to groveling, and he agreed that it hadn't suited her well. She was beautiful, rich, and intelligent. He smiled, the only girl his parent adored, not to mention would even approve of.

She lifted her eyes up to his own, meeting them with a haughty hint, and he smirked. She was gathering up her pride - about to make a scene. She was going to blow up in front of him, attack him for even making her feel the slightest bit weak.

He knew she was no one to trifled with, and he knew that she was the only woman who dared look at him with such pride. To dare treat him as an equal. He frowned, as a friend.

Perhaps it was a sick and twisted friendship, but it was just that.

Plus, he thought with a smirk, there were definitely benefits when it came to prom night, especially with a beautiful temptress such as Bulma Briefs, "Alright woman, only you."

Her peeved expression fell into a smile and Vegeta added with a smirk, but as he walked passed her he whispered in her ear, "Besides, with prom night tradition I don't think I'll be needing anyone else."

His hot breath tickled her ear and as Bulma watched him walk over to the lunch table, a dumbfounded look on her face. she sighed, "Well that's one way to get a date." she mumbled as she followed Vegeta back towards their lunch table.

When Bulma sat down at the table she smiled, "What did I miss?"

ChiChi smiled, "Well Tien just asked Launch to go with him to the prom!"

Bulma's eyes widened, "Aw! That's so cute."

Vegeta frowned, "Tell me woman, how is that cute?"

She ignored him and turned to Launch, "So have you decided on a famous couple yet?"

Launch looked over and Tien and shrugged, "Well.. um... we haven't really talked about any of that yet."

Bulma nodded, "We should keep it a secret so that on prom night it will be a surprise."

ChiChi frowned, "But what if some of us show up in the same costumes?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "ChiChi there's over a million possibilities, chances are none of us are going to pick the same one."

ChiChi nodded and Marron smiled, "B, Yamcha asked me to go to the prom with him!"

Bulma nodded as she sat down her coffee, "I know Mar, I was sitting right here when he asked."

The purple haired girl blinked, "Oh."

ChiChi smiled, "So, Bee, did Ryan ask you?"

"Um." Bulma stuttered, glancing over at Vegeta with a small smile, "Actually, I'm going with Vegeta."

Yamcha's eyes snapped open, ChiChi's jaw dropped, and Goku lifted his head from his lunch and smiled, mouthful of food, over at his best friend, "Congratulations you two!"

Vegeta growled and Bulma laughed, "So I guess everyone in the clique is going with someone else in the clique - how appropriate!"

ChiChi shook her head, "Um... well Goku hasn't asked me." She glared at her boyfriend who chose this time to continue eating and pretend that he didn't hear her, "And Tien isn't _officially_ apart of the clique."

Launch nodded slightly, "Well... if he's sitting here, that's close enough."

Bulma shook her head, "No Launch... we established some rules, remember?"

A smirk crossed Vegeta's face and Goku frowned as he shook his head, "Initiation?"

Tien glanced at the faces studying him from around the table. He could feel the eyes from people in the cafeteria seated behind him, they were glaring wondrously at why he was sitting here, why not them. He was sitting here with them, he froze, and they wanted him to be one of them.

He saw Launch give him a questioning look and he sighed, "I don't really know if I want to be a apart of a clique.."

ChiChi frowned and Bulma's eyebrows knitted together while Marron blinked, "Bulma, what's a clique?"

"Sh Mar." Bulma said, still staring at Tien, "And why not?"

He shook his head and Launch frowned with a small sigh, "It's alright... So, Goku, are you going to ask Chi to the prom?"

Goku looked up at shrugged, "Um.. sure, ChiChi, you want to go with me?"

ChiChi frowned and folded her arms across her low cut shirt, "Fine Goku, whatever."

Bulma opened her mouth to speak but the bell rang and the clique got up from the table and went their separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------

It was now Thursday and most of the week went by uneventful, Bulma and Marron were walking through the hallway talking about their ideas from prom, and how excited they were about prom, and how their dates better be on their best behavior for prom, and... well almost anything that had to do with prom -- save prom night tradition and how they were going to dress.

Bulma straightened out the bottom of her short navy-blue miniskirt as they walked past the principles office, while Marron pulled down the bottom of her pink top so that it fully covered her midriff.

The girls smiled as they waved friendlily at the principle, who returned the two pretty girls smile and raised his arm for a small wave back.

After the two were out of the principles site they exchanged a look and a giggle, causing Marron to accidentally ram into a tall brown haired girl.

The girl was in a pair of baggy black pants and she had on a short green shirt that read 'i hate you too'. She had short brown hair that reached to about her shoulders and had dark makeup smeared across her pretty face.

"Watch it bitch." She spat as Marron crashed to the ground, her books spilling over the floor and her arms clinging to her skirt in a feeble attempt to prevent any wandering eyes from seeing up it.

Marron looked up at the girl, Roxanne was her name, her eyes screaming terror, "S-sorry." She chocked.

Roxanne smiled and nodded, "You better be, idiot."

The blue haired girl glared at her, her cerulean eyes narrowing into slits, "What did you just say?"

Roxanne turned to glare back at Bulma, shaking her head and causing her short hair to sway against her shoulders, "I called you little cum bucket of a friend stupid, you got a problem with that?"

Bulma threw her books down on the ground next to Marron's, causing a loud crash to be sound throughout the hallways, and stepped closer to her, "Yeah, I do actually. "

Roxanne laughed and her voice turned sarcastically sweet, "Oh, Bulma Briefs, what are you going to do? Have your daddy fire my daddy?"

Bulma glared at the brown haired girl, rage flowing through her veins, but Roxanne continued, "Maybe you'll try to fight me, good luck doing it in that." She pointed to her high heels and then lifted her finger up to Bulma's skirt, "It's not your fault that your friends a dumb slut or your daddies rich, so how about we settle this now -- you and me."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Say one more thing and maybe you'll get your fight."

Roxanne smirked, "You're just another screw to Vegeta, you know that? We all are, just another easy fuck."

And before Roxanne had time to register what was going on Bulma had lunged herself at the brown haired girl, pinning Roxanne's arms down with her knees and pounding Roxanne's face with her closed fists.

Bulma wasn't sure why what she had said triggered such fierce emotions in her … but for some reason, Roxanne's words of insult towards Vegeta's feelings about her pushed her over the edge.

Perhaps it was because she had been trying to deny that very thought this entire time?

Marron rose from her spot on the ground to find a cluster of students, mainly male, closing in on the two girls, all chanting 'fight'. They were all smiling excitingly, Marron frowned.

Marron pushed her way threw the crowd about the same time Yamcha did.

Bulma was still beating Roxanne pretty bad, Roxanne looked like she got one pretty good punch on Bulma's left cheek, but Bulma was clearly winning.

Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the shoulders and lifted her off of the bleeding brown haired girl, this causing the crowd to moan in disapproval, "Bulma." Yamcha whispered as he still hung tightly onto her upper arms, "What's wrong with you?"

Bulma glared at Roxanne as she started to get up, she smirked at Bulma through a bloody lip, "The prep can fight." she said before a blonde boy wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively and looked at her, concern filling his eyes, "You alright babe?"

Bulma brushed Yamcha's hands off of her shoulders and turned around to find the principle glaring at her, "Miss Briefs, I would have thought better of you."

Bulma smiled, "She asked for it." She muttered, rubbing her soar cheek and following the principle into his office.

--------------------------------------------

Vegeta took a seat in his History class with a bored frown, Decker, a guy on the football team who was too social for Vegeta's taste ran into the classroom and slapped Vegeta on the back, "Hey!"

Vegeta just shot him an unemotional glance and Decker laughed, "Lighten up dude."

Another guy on the football team, James, took his seat next to Vegeta and smirked, "Did you guys see the fight?"

Decker nodded quickly, "Dude, that was sweet!"

"I know, right?" Kyle said, shaking his head.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow in interest. "Fight? Was it any good?"

"You didn't see it?"

"It was a girl fight, so of coarse it was good."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as the two boys talked amongst themselves, "Roxanne was all like," he raised his voice a few octaves as if to mimic a girl, "so your daddy's gana fire my daddy cause your friends a ho and because you're fucking Vegeta."

Vegeta raised one of his eyebrows as he heard his name come from Decker's high pitched voice, but Kyle spoke up, "And so Roxanne was lying there on her back getting the shit beat out of her."

Roxanne, hm? He had slept with her before … but he didn't think she harbored any emotions for him. He frowned, he had made it rather clear that their short relationship wasn't anything more than a temporary physical fix, and she seemed to have no objections at the time.

Yamcha sat down at the bell rang across from Decker and Kyle frowned at him, each shooting him infuriated looks.

"Why did you break up the fight?!?"

Yamcha gave the other boys a tired look, "Bulma would have killed Roxanne if I wouldn't have."

Vegeta turned his attention to Yamcha as he heard this. Confusion apparent on his face, "Bulma?"

Yamcha nodded, "I've never seen her like that Vegeta, she was holding Roxanne down with her knees and she was beating the living crap out of her face."

Vegeta smirked, almost proudly, and Kyle nodded, "Dude, I could like see up her skirt when she jumped on her and when you pulled her back Yamcha, haha. It was awesome. She is really fucking hot. I wouldn't mind a few rides on that one."

Decker smiled, "The fight was pretty sweet though."

Vegeta smirked as he got up and walked to the front of the room and exited the class room with no intention of returning.

-----------------------------

Launch sat down next to Marron who was explaining the fight to group of people who were surrounding her and Launch frowned, "Marron, is Bulma alright?"

Marron nodded, "Yea, she only got hit like one time."

Launch sighed, "I can't believe B was that dumb."

Tien shrugged, "Well if she had a reason to fight... I heard that girl insulted you, her close friend, her family, and her relationship with Vegeta."

Launch smiled over at him, "But think of the trouble that she'll be in, I mean fighting equals, like, suspension."

Marron frowned, "And to think, it's all my fault..."

------------------------------

Vegeta opened the door to the principles office to find Mr. Scott sitting behind his desks and the back of Bulma's blue slightly tangled hair.

"Hey Mr. S." Vegeta said casually as he took a seat next to Bulma.

The principle sighed and frowned, "Yes Mr. Ojie is there a problem?"

Vegeta smirked as Bulma turned to face him, he shook his head, "Nope, just wanted to see how Miss Briefs was doing."

Mr. Scott sighed, a little annoyed by Vegeta's presence in the room, but all-to familiar with the young man, "Well she's fine, but Roxanne is another story, what do you think a proper punishment for her would be?"

Vegeta smirked as he leaned back in his chair, obviously very familiar with the principles office, "Oh, I don't know, it's only her first fight."

The principle sighed and closed his eyes, Bulma sat up straight in her chair, "Well, I'm sure my dad could pull some extra funds or--"

Vegeta laughed, "You plan on paying your way out of this?"

Bulma glared at him, turning to face him so that he could see the red mark on her left cheek. He frowned, "That's going to bruise."

The principle nodded, and Bulma's eyes widened, "Oh, Mr. Scott," she wined, "isn't having a bruised cheek on prom enough of a punishment?!"

The older man rubbed his eyes and shook his head tiredly, "No Miss Briefs, it's not."

Vegeta smirked, "I don't think your date will mind."

Bulma glared at him, "Well he'd _better_ not."

The principle sighed, "Don't tell me you two are a couple."

Bulma shot him an award winning grin and he sighed, "Okay, Mr. Ojie, out of my site, I'm going to need to discuss Miss Briefs suspension period."

Vegeta lifted his chin and smirked, "Later."

As the door shut Mr. Scott sighed, "That boy... I swear..."

Bulma smiled and she turned back to him, "Okay, so what are we talking -- one, two days?"

Just then a very skinny boy with short, spiky brown hair came rushing into the office, holding his left eye, fighting the urge to cry, "Mr. Scott! Vegeta just punched me!"

Vegeta came in after him, taking the same seat he had earlier with an emotionless face, "Mr. S, I got in a fight, looks like your going to have to suspended me too."

Bulma gave him a look of disbelief, he just gave her a smirk and she smiled.

Mr. Scott saw their exchange and he sighed in defeat, "Get out of my sight now and don't either of you show up tomorrow. Though the both of you had better be here, early, on Monday to serve a detention."

Bulma stood up and smiled brightly, "Thanks Mr. Scott!"

She and Vegeta left the brown haired boy and Mr. Scott alone in the silent room.

------------------------------------

ChiChi sat in the back of class, bored, filing her nails while she hummed along to a song that was stuck in her head.

The assignment was clearly written on the board but she planned on making up an excuse along the lines of 'I had no clue Mrs. Shafer!"

She felt her phone vibrate in her purse and she pulled it out, inconspicuously, and placed in between her ear and straight black hair, "Hey, Chi here." She whispered.

"Hey ChiChi!"

"Bulma?"

"Yea, it's me."

"Where are you? I heard you got in a fight? Are you okay?"

"I'm in Vegeta's car so I don't need a ride home, yea I got in a fight, and I'm fine -- you heard I won, didn't you?"

"Haha, yea, I heard. Um... So you're going home with Vegeta?"

"Yea."

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later."

"Kay, love yah."

"Too, bub i."

"Bye."

ChiChi shut her phone and slid it back into her purse, going back to her nails her mind began to stray and she found herself thinking about her first day of Jr. High, the first day she met Goku...

_Dark eyes studied a slip of manila paper as she ran her fingers over the sides of the paper in her hands. She was looking at her schedule that read 'Welcome to your first day of Jr. High!'_

_She looked over it, once more, trying to memorize her classes, but with all of her attention focused on the paper she didn't see what was happening in front of her in the crowded halls of the busy Jr. High, and then she felt something hard ram into her forehead and she lifted her hands from the paper to rub her soar brow._

_"Hey." It was the voice of the boy she had just ran into, but his words were not harsh as if to say 'hey, watch were your going' it was more of a 'hey, are you alright?'_

_She whipped her head up to look at a boy that was about a foot taller than herself. He had dark, yet friendly, eyes and his long black hair was spiked up in at least five different directions._

_"Hey." She said softly, a blush crossing her tanned cheeks, "I'm sorry, I was--"_

_"It's alright!" He said with a big grin, "My names Goku!"_

_She nodded softly, not believing that she, the prettiest girl in the whole school was blushing over this one guy, "I'm ChiChi, friends call me Chi."_

_"Alright Chi, um, I kind of like ChiChi better, can I still be your friend and call you that?" The boy asked scratching the side of his head._

_ChiChi smiled and nodded, causing her black hair that was pulled back into it's right bun to shake with the movement of her head, "Sure. So what do you have first."_

_He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and nodded, "English."_

_"Oh." ChiChi said, glancing down at her own paper, "I have Health."_

_Goku frowned, "With Mr. Estlemen?"_

_When ChiChi nodded Goku sighed, "He's my football coach." This making ChiChi smile, _'so he plays football...'

_Goku continued, "My brother had him for a health teacher when he was in 7th grade and he says that he's a pervert."_

_ChiChi nodded slightly as the bell rang and students fled the hallways, "Um, I guess I'll see you later then."_

_Goku nodded and waved, "Alright ChiChi, bye!"_

_She watched him walk down the hall with a dreamy smile as she made her way to the health room._

_ChiChi sat down at a table that seated four, there was already a blonde girl with curly hair and a blue sundress and a purple haired girl wearing a pink shirt with a pair of jeans seated at the table when she sat down, "Hi." she greeted them._

_The blonde smiled, "Hey, I'm Launch, and this here is Marron, we went to Elementary together."_

_"Oh." ChiChi said with a small nod, "I'm ChiChi."_

_Marron smiled, "Hey! I'm Marron."_

_ChiChi nodded slightly and Launch shrugged her shoulders, "She's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but she's a good friend."_

_Marron nodded and they watched as a blue haired girl stepped into the class room, she wore a dark blue plaid skirt with a white button up shirt while her hair hung just past her shoulders, her entire look read 'I am better than you' ._

_She scanned around the room and decided to take a seat down next to ChiChi, "Hi, I'm Bulma, do you all mind if I sit here?"_

_They all shook their heads and did small introductions._

_Bulma shook her head, "I cannot believe how packed this school is, we're going to like have to stick with minimum friends so we can easily make our way to the top."_

_ChiChi smiled, "Hm, well us four..."_

_Bulma nodded, "Naturally, and, like, just a few guys -- we'll make a clique."_

_Launch sighed, "A clique, really?" Not sounding so excited about the idea._

_Marron blinked, "What's a clique?"_

_Bulma rolled her eyes as she pulled out a slip of paper, "Like a small exclusive group of friends that we only hang out with."_

_Marron sighed, "Alright... then do we have a leader or something?"_

_Bulma shifter her jaw, as if in deep thought, and shrugged, "Not officially."_

_ChiChi sighed, and before she knew it she found herself at lunch sitting with her three new friends at a table they had designated as 'the cool table'._

_Her eyes darted around the cafeteria until they landed on the boy from earlier, Goku._

_"Bulma." She whispered._

_"Yea?" The blue haired girl asked, looking up from her lunch, "Something wrong Chi?"_

_ChiChi smiled, "Do you see that boy over there?" after Bulma nodded ChiChi continued, "Well..."_

_Bulma smiled, "You have a crush on him!"_

_ChiChi sighed and Bulma nodded, "Alright, well you can ask him to sit over here and he can be the first guy to join our clique."_

_ChiChi smiled and got Goku to come sit with her, after he was seated with them a short boy with flame like hair and an angry frown slammed his tray on the table and took his seat next to Bulma, "I hate this place."_

_Bulma rolled her eyes not even looking over at him, "You hate everything Vegeta."_

_Goku looked up at the boy and smiled, "Hey Vegeta!"_

_Vegeta grunted, not looking up at Goku and frowned, "What Kakerot?"_

_Goku sighed, "Just making friendly conversation."_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes and ChiChi cleared her throat, "So is Vegeta in?" _

_Answering for him, Bulma nodded, "Yea, Vegeta's in."_

_"So, maybe just one more person?" Launch inquired._

_Bulma smiled brightly, flashing to two rows of white teeth she would soon become famous for, "How about Yamcha?!?"_

_"Yamcha?" Marron asked, "The boy with the black hair that sits behind us in History class Bulma?"_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I cannot stand that guy."_

_Bulma rolled her eyes back at him, "You cannot stand anyone, besides, I think Yamcha's kinda cute. He's in."_

_Vegeta humphed at this and Marron said that she agreed with Bulma._

_"Alright." ChiChi agreed, and turning to find Goku cramming fork loads of food into his mouth she would have never expected him to be the guy that she was dating today..._

_-------------------------------------------_

Bulma switched the radio in Vegeta's car, causing him to frown and change it back, she of coarse, just switched it again, this pattern repeating itself until Bulma sighed and turned it off, "Let's just talk."

"Talk?" Vegeta asked as he sped down the road, cutting a person off in a red Honda.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yes Vegeta, talk. You know converse; communicate … like decent people do?"

Vegeta shrugged, "Whatever woman."

Bulma smiled, "So Vegeta, why did you hit that kid anyway?"

He froze, why did he hit him? So he could get suspended obviously, but why?

She smiled, "You know, if it's because you love spending time with me then you don't have to say so, keep your pride and I'll understand."

He scowled, "Don't flatter yourself woman."

She rolled her eyes, "Um... so what do you want to do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

Bulma frowned, "Everything fun is closed right now... and my mom is home so going there would be a horrible idea..."

Vegeta nodded, "My mom went to Italy with her sister yesterday and my dad's at work, but I don't want you bothering me, questioning me, or following me around."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't."

Vegeta nodded as he switched lanes and in a few minutes they were pulling into his driveway.

Bulma hoped out of the car, straightened her skirt, and followed him into his large house.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked as he shut the door and tossed his keys on a table set up behind one of the leather couches in his living room with a shrug, "Work out."

Bulma let out a small laugh, causing him to lift an eyebrow, "What's so funny woman?"

After Bulma shook her head, he glared at her, "You don't think I work out?"

Bulma sighed and shook her head, _'Who are you kidding Bulma? Look at his body, of coarse he works out!"_

Vegeta shrugged when she didn't reply and walked away, "Don't bother me woman."

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't dare."

-----------------------------------------

After school Launch headed to her car to find ChiChi already there, in a deep lip lock with Goku, pressed against her Corvette.

She frowned, "Excuse me."

The couple parted and Tien soon made his way over to them, "Hey." He said with a wave as he unlocked his car.

Launch smiled at him and ChiChi made her way over to Goku's car, "Well Goku and I are going over to his house and Yamcha's taking Marron home, so I guess your on your own."

Launch nodded, "Um. Alright."

Tien smiled as he leaned against his open car door, his hand resting on the top of it, "Hey, um, do you want to do something?"

Launch smiled, "Sure!" she blushed, "Well, I mean, um, I'd like that."

Tien smiled and ChiChi watched the two, "How about Launch you drop your car off at your house and the two of you can go in Tien's car together."

Tien and Launch turned to face ChiChi and Launch frowned, "Chi, goodbye!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes as she grabbed Goku's arm, "C'mon sweetie, it's obvious that we're not wanted here."

Launch frowned as she watched her friend leave and she sighed, "So do you want to steal her plan anyway?"

Tien laughed lightly, "Sure."

As Launch opened her car door she smiled, "Follow me to my house?"

He nodded, "Alright."

------------------------------

Yamcha and Marron sat in an awkward silence.

Marron sighed, "So... are you excited about prom?"

Yamcha smiled, "Yea, I am actually."

Marron smiled back at him as he pulled into her driveway, "I'm really happy that you're taking me Yamcha."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm really happy that I'm taking you too."

-------------------------------------

"I'm bored!" Bulma stated to her self as she leaned back on one of the comfy leather couches in Vegeta's living room.

She stood up and made her way down the hall in the direction Vegeta had went, and when she opened the door she was met with the site of a shirtless Vegeta in his jeans pummeling at a red punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

She blinked, his movements were swift and when he moved his arms they rippled with lean muscles as his biceps extended his torso was magnified and his well formed abs flexed with his every movement, and his perfect greek god like body hypnotized her.

She blinked as she stepped closer to him, her blue eyes shinning with obvious want.

Whipping the sweat off of his brow he turned to face her, noting the lust in her eyes with a smirk.

She ran her hand up his arms, and wrapping it around his neck he smiled, "So me working out turns you on" he whispered.

She shook her head, their lips nearly touching, "Shut up Vegeta." she breathed, "Being cocky just might change my mood."

He brought his lips down to hers, roughly sliding his tongue into her mouth.

She brought her hands down to his waist and she began to unbuckle his belt, leaving it unlatched she began to unbuttoned his jeans and slide her hands down to unzip them.

Vegeta pressed his body closer to hers, and he walked her over to the wall, pressing her against it with a shove and sliding his hands down --

"Vegeta!"

They tore apart, Vegeta immediately zipping his pants back on and latching his belt, "Vegeta." The deep voice of his father echoed through the room once again.

"What." The younger Vegeta spat.

The door opened and Vegeta's father stepped in to find his son and Bulma standing next to each other, "Oh, son, I'm sorry. Hello Bulma!"

Bulma smiled back, "Hello Mr. Ojie." she choked.

He nodded, "Oh, I just saw your car and I was wondering why you we're home so early."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Got in a fight."

Mr. Ojie blinked, "With the Briefs girl?!?"

Vegeta shook his head and crossed his arms over his bare chest, "No you idiot, with some faggot at school."

Mr. Ojie sighed, "Again, Vegeta this is your 4th fight this year."

Vegeta shrugged and his father turned to leave, "Do me a favor and don't tell your mother about this one."

Vegeta nodded, "No problem."

Mr. Ojie smiled, "Nice seeing you again Bulma."

Bulma smiled meekly and nodded, "Nice to see you again too."

When he left Vegeta turned back to her and she frowned when she saw the look oh his face, "Vegeta, the moment has past."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What? Five seconds ago you were ready to jump my balls and screw and now 'the moment has past'?"

Bulma glared at him, "Yes Vegeta, and now I can't imagine why I would want to ever 'jump your balls'." she turned to leave the room and stopped when she got to the door, "Vegeta, later okay?"

He smirked as he watched her leave, making his way up to his room to take a shower.

---------------------------------

Launch pulled up to her driveway and pushed in the code to the gate and when it opened she drove down the long street until she was at the front of her house.

Tien got out of his car, gaping wide eyed at the size of her mansion, "Wow."

Launch smiled as she saw her dads Porsche in the garage, "Yeay! My dad's home! Oh, Tien, come in and meet him!"

He blinked, "Meet your father?"

Launch nodded, "Oh, come on, he's barely ever home and I really want him to meet you before prom night."

Tien sighed nervously as he followed Launch into the mansion, "Wait."

She turned around to face him, a questioning look on her face, "Yes?"

"Well.." he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I was thinking since I'm taking you to prom and we're going out tonight and I'm about to meet your father maybe... well maybe we make this official."

Launch gave him a confused look, "Official? Like boyfriend girlfriend?"

He nodded with a small blush, "Yeah, well, um, Launch, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She nodded as she threw her arms around his shoulders, "Of course I would!"

He laughed as she pulled away and grabbed his hand, "Alright, come on now."

He straightened out his button-up shirt as they entered the kitchen to find a handsome man with dark brown hair in his late thirties sitting at the head of the table looking over a stack of papers in an expensive suite.

"Daddy!" Launch said, running over to the man and planting a quick kiss on his cheek, "I missed you so much! I didn't think you would be home until the thirtieth though."

He nodded as he sat down the stack of papers, "Well the meeting in Tokyo fell through and I was assigned for a case in Milwaukee so I get the week to stay at home."

Launch pushed the papers aside, "The week to relax, not to do legal work."

He sighed, "I'm a busy man Launch, I can't just put aside my vocation for vacation, though there is something I need to talk to you about -- but first introduce me to your friend." He said, turning his attention to Tien who was standing in the corner nervously.

"Oh." Launch said, running her hands through her dark blue hair, a little hurt that her father hadn't noticed the change, "This is my boyfriend, Tien."

Her father got up to shake Tien's hand, "Pleasure meeting you young man."

Tien smiled up at the man and shook his hand, "Thank you, sir. It is nice to meet you as well."

Launch smiled, "So, daddy, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He nodded, "Do you know the woman from the case I did in Dallas?"

Launch shifted her jaw, "Karen? The bimbo who always flirted with you?"

He laughed and nodded his head again, "Yes, well she is in town and I offered that she stay here, with me."

Launch frowned, "And just you I'm guessing."

Her father sighed, "Launch, I'm very sorry but --"

Launch shrugged, "It's okay."

He handed her a set of keys and smiled, "Do you know what these are?"

She looked them over and sighed, "Keys."

He laughed, "Yes, keys to the lake house."

She lifted her navy eyes up to meet his and smiled brightly, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "You and your friends can have it for the weekend."

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, she knew he was bribing her, but she also knew that it was working. "Oh! Thank you daddy!"

He pulled away and went back to the stack of papers on the table, "Your welcome Launch."

Launch turned to face Tien and smiled, "So, are you doing anything this weekend?"

Tien smiled, "What?"

Launch shrugged as she led him back out the door and they got into his car, "Well," Launch began with a smile, "I was planning on inviting my friends to stay at the lake house with me this weekend and I just thought that you might want to come along."

Her boyfriend, she smiled at the though, just laughed and nodded his head slightly, "Well I'll have Grammy put in a good word about you and we'll just see."

She smiled as the pulled out of her driveway and began their second date, and their first as an official couple.


	8. The Eighth Chapter

High School Royalty

**Chapter 8**

_Shades of Crimson_

Launch honked for what she calculated to be about the fifth time as she waited impatiently outside of ChiChi's house.

When she was about to sound the horn for a sixth time ChiChi emerged from her house with a curious frown on her face. She opened the door to Launch's silver Vet and flipped down the visor to check her perfect reflection, "Elle, what's the rush?"

Launch sighed as she pulled out of the driveway and smiled, "Well... I kind of can't wait to see Tien."

Marron laughed from the backseat and smiled, "Yea, she even wore her favorite outfit."

ChiChi turned to find Launch in a green tube top with a short yellow mini skirt and her favorite pair of nearly-knee high boots. Her blue hair was curled and her makeup was flawless.

ChiChi smiled, "Well don't you look nice."

Launch sighed and she shrugged, "I always look nice. But-- he asked me out last night and then he took me out to eat at this little Italian place. He is" she smile, "SO great you guys."

ChiChi laughed as they pulled into the school parking lot and as she shut the door the student bodies eyes turned to them, rumors beginning about Bulma and her fight, Launch and Tien, Marron and Yamcha and how she had cheated on Martin, and, as always, ChiChi and Goku.

ChiChi swept a lock of her straight dark hair behind her ear with a roll of her eyes, "I hate this place."

Marron shrugged as she shot a wink at a tennis player, not helping her reputation of being faithful at all, "Well I love it."

Launch's eyes widened as she found Tien waiting with Goku and Yamcha by the schools entrance and she waved happily to him. ChiChi sighed as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and Marron shot an award winning smile at Yamcha, who she hoped to be her future boyfriend.

"See?" A pink haired girl whispered to the brown haired girl next to her, "I told you something was going on with Launch and the new guy."

The girl rolled her eyes as she gripped her light purple backpack, "No... no way. I mean, Tien asked me out, you know she's not his type."

The other girl rolled her eyes, "No, you were way dumb turning him down, I mean look." she stopped as Tien and Launch hugged slightly, "See?"

The girl sighed as she frowned, "Maybe I should take him up on his offer."

The second girl laughed as she shook her head, "Sorry hun, but from the looks of things he's not going to want you back."

The other girls eyes stared angrily at Launch as she began to smile and she shook her head, "No. There's no way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma flipped over in her bed, turning her head away from the sun as her alarm clock began to go off. She muttered angrily, pulling her pillow over her head as one of her arms extended and began to swat aimlessly at the snooze button on top of the clock, hitting it a little too hard and causing it fall off of her nightstand and crash into the floor with a loud thud.

She sighed in relief as the annoying buzzing was cut to a halt and she released the pillow from her face, "That's one way to shut it up."

She pulled the blankets up over her head to block the sunlight that was streaming from her blinds in narrow slits of golden light and cursed the brightness of the morning under her breath.

Though the alarm clock had stopped no there was a loud banging on her door and she grunted tiredly, "Go away."

A masculine voice from the other side of the door chuckled and, although surprised by the sound, she didn't change her tone, "I said go away -- this is my day off dammit!"

Her door was quickly cast open and Vegeta stepped into her room with a frown on his face. He walked over to her bed and threw the covers off of her. A little surprised to find her in a white cotton spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of underwear, but his face didn't falter, "Wake up."

She pulled the covers back over her head, not even bothering to open her eyes, and humped when she was back into the calm and dark shelter that her blankets provided.

Vegeta jerked the cover off of her again, though this time discarding them into a heap on the carpeted floor, "Now get up woman."

She sat up tiredly in the bed, "Why?"

He smirked down at her, not being able to tear his eyes from her nearly naked form, though her hair was unruly and her face held no makeup she was just naturally beautiful, "Because I got in trouble to spend the day with you --" he watched her stare back into his eyes with a small crescent smile on her lips and he continued, "And I am not going to just sit here all day and watch you sleep."

Bulma sighed angrily and glared at him, "Get out and give me five minutes."

He shrugged slightly as he left her room, her eyes watching, and glaring at his every movement.

She stood up and began to curse his name as she pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans and striped navy and green polo shirt.

About ten minutes later she was out of her room and down the stairs to find Vegeta laying on her couch watching TV with a bored expression on his face.

He was wearing a pair of baggy faded jeans and a vintage looking red shirt from Hollister.

She smiled as she cleared her throat, causing him to turn around and focus the same bored look on her, "Took you long enough."

She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the front door, "Where do you plan on taking me?"

When he shrugged her eyes lit up, "Oh! Let's go to the mall! I could get some coffee there and then we could shop!"

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he led her out to his black Viper that was parked in her empty driveway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay." Launch began as she sat down her spoon and her nonfat yogurt, "Daddy gave me the lake house for the weekend and want all of you to come!"

Marron smiled brightly and ChiChi's mouth widened, "Oh my gosh!"

Goku blinked and Tien nodded, "Yea, I already asked and I can go."

ChiChi nodded, "Well... if I just leave out the part that the guys are going then I'm sure my rents won't mind."

Marron nodded, "I've got no plans!"

The boy beside her sighed, "I've got to go to a funeral on Sunday... my uncles cousin that lives in South Dakota got in a car wreck the other day and I don't even know the guy, so I'm sure no one will notice if I don't turn up."

ChiChi nodded, "Will you're mom care that you're not there?"

Yamcha shrugged, "Probably not, I mean I didn't know him at all..."

Marron gasped, "Oh my God, is he okay?"

Everyone turned to Marron and blinked. Even Goku shook his head at her.

Launch rolled her eyes, "Marron, he's going to his funeral!"

Marron knitted her eyebrows together and frowned at her best friend, "Geez Launch, I was just asking -- you know, being _polite_!"

ChiChi sighed and shook her head, "No use trying to explain it to her -- so Goku, do you think you can come?"

Goku shrugged, not lifting his head up from his lunch and ChiChi frowned at her boyfriend, "Guess that just leaves Bulma and Vegeta."

Launch nodded as she pulled out her cell phone, "I can call Bee right now."

Launch held the phone up to her ear as the phone began to ring, after a couple of rings she heard Bulma's angry voice in the phone, "I don't really care? Okay? I'm on the phone. Sh." then Bulma's voice suddenly became bright and friendly, "Hello, Bulma Briefs here!"

Launch smiled on the other line, "Hey Bee!"

"Hey Launch!"

"Haha, how are you girl? Enjoying your day off?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Hardley. Well … I mean … I'm at the mall so that's a good thing, but I'm with Vegeta so... That's another."

Launch laughed, "What did he do this time?"

She shook her head in reply as she sighed exasperatedly, "Well he decided that he wanted something from the Cookie Cutter and now we're in line and he's yelling at the guy in front of us and we're almost next and he's asking me what I want and I keep telling him _nothing _because I mean these cookies are just like full of fat."

Launch nodded, "Aw well, maybe your day will get better."

Bulma glared Vegeta and frowned, "Let's hope so." she muttered, "So anyway, what did you call about?"

"Oh! Well we're spending the weekend at the lake house, think you can come?"

Bulma smiled, "Well my parents didn't seem to angry about me getting suspended so I'm sure they're okay with it -- and I'll ask Vegeta when we get out of this freaking line."

Launch laughed as she nodded, "Alright Bee, talk to you later. Love yah."

"Love yah too." She hung up her cell phone and crammed it down into her purse and looked up at Vegeta who was glaring at her, "What do you want woman?"

She rolled her eyes, "I told you a million times, nothing!"

The girl behind the counter of the cookie place was about twenty and has short, brown hair. She was pretty and tall and was looking at Vegeta in way that Bulma did not like, actually she had the urge to beat the crap out of-- she lowered her eyes to her name tag and rolled them-- Becky.

Becky smiled at Bulma, "Aw, are you on a diet or something?"

Bulma glared at her, "No, but I do watch what I eat."

Becky laughed, "Yea, well it's going into your mouth most likely."

"What was that?" Bulma demanded.

The girl looked up at Bulma and smiled innocently, "Oh, nothing."

Bulma frowned, "No, I think you said something, and trust me, I'm not the one who needs to go on a diet."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Bulma, "Just give me the cookies."

Becky smiled over at Vegeta and nodded, "Yes sir."

"See woman?" Vegeta said, glaring at Bulma, "She talks to me properly."

The girl smiled at him again and Bulma rolled her eyes, not sure why she felt such pings of what she could only recognize as jealousy in the pit of her stomach, "Well she doesn't know you."

Becky handed Vegeta a small bag and smiled, "Well I could get to."

Vegeta shot her look and Bulma rolled her eyes, "I'm going shopping now."

Becky watched her go and smiled flirtatiously at Vegeta, "Better go catch your girlfriend, if she's too much trouble you know where to find me."

Vegeta snatched the bag of cookies from her hand without a word and walked over to Bulma who was just strolling at a casual pace as she passed by some shops.

"Woman." He growled, grabbing her by the wrist and turning her around to face him, "What is your problem?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You." she glared at him, "You're constantly trying to get in the pants of every girl --" a group of older woman passed by and she frowned, "every _attractive_ girl that you see."

He rolled his eyes, "And how is that your problem?"

"Maybe you could get someone to really like you if you weren't such an ass Vegeta." She spat.

He rolled his eyes at her, "And why would I only want one girl if I can have as many as I want?"

Shaking her head she turned away from him, "You are unbelievable."

He smirked cockily, "You think so too?"

She let out a frustrated groan and clenched her fists together so tight that her knuckles began to turn white, "You are such a jerk!"

He shrugged as he bit into a chocolate chip cookie and Bulma shifted her jaw, "Launch has the lake house for the weekend and wants all of us to go out there with her."

Vegeta nodded as he took another bite form the cookie, "Alright."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Alright then... Where do you want to go next?"

-------------------------------------------------------

After school Bulma and Vegeta drove up to the school to meet their friends who all decided to drive in two separate cars -- the girls in one and the guys in the other.

It was about a three hour drive to the lake house and they still all had to pack.

After about thirty minutes the boys were all packed and piled into Yamcha's black Ford truck. Yamcha was driving with Vegeta in the passengers seat while Goku and Tien were in the back. They were pulling Vegeta's dad's boat and had only four light suitcases in the back of the truck.

The girls were meeting at Bulma's house to take her Escalade, naturally it was chosen because i was the roomiest of all of their cars, and they were taking their time.

ChiChi sighed as she leaned back on Bulma's bed, "The guys have probably already left."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "They rush everything."

Marron nodded, "Well I'm all packed."

Launch nodded as she crammed one of Bulma's shirts into a light blue bad and tossed it over to Bulma, "And we finished packing for you."

Bulma smiled as she zipped the bag up and hosted it over her shoulder, "Thanks."

ChiChi grabbed a red backpack and a yellow and green duffle bag and smiled, "Okay, let's go!"

When the four girls were in the car, Bulma behind the wheel with ChiChi in the passengers seat as Launch and Marron were seated comfortably in the back, Bulma sped quickly down the road and they began to converse.

Marron sighed with a dumb smile on her glossy lips, "I think I'm in love with Yamcha."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, resting her bare feet on the dashboard as she looked over her painted toe nails, "No you don't Mar."

Marron shook her head, "No Chi. I really do!"

Launch sighed, "Marron, you two aren't even going out, hun I don't think it's love."

Marron smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, he's different... you know we haven't even had sex before! No sex and we're dating! Maybe it's not love, but I really _do_ like him."

Bulma and ChiChi exchanged surprised looks and Bulma smiled with a small shrug, "Wow Mar, maybe you're finally in a real relationship."

Marron gasped, "Y--you think? Like a relationship like ChiChi and Goku or Launch and Tien?"

Launch smiled, "I think this is the happiest that I've ever been."

ChiChi smiled and nodded in agreement, "I really love Goku, I mean he's the best thing that has ever happened to me--" she smiled wider, "except for you three." she quickly added with a giggle.

Launch turned to look out the window as their surroundings disappeared in a blur as Bulma sped the car by them, "I wonder if he feels the same way."

ChiChi pulled her hair back into a messy bun and smiled, "I'm sure he does. I mean he did ask you out... Goku can be incredibly sweet and sexy at times."

Marron laughed, "Goku? Sexy?"

This causing Bulma and Launch to laugh and ChiChi to roll her eyes, "Oh, you three shut up!"

Bulma sighed, "I feel so left out of this conversation..."

Marron blinked, "Why?"

Bulma switched lanes and checked her mirrors with a shrug, "All three of you are falling in love and meeting Mr. Right and I spent the day with a flirty stuck-on-himself, arrogant, ego inflated asshole."

Launch turned to Marron and clarified, "Vegeta."

"Oh." Marron nodded slowly.

Bulma sighed, "I want to be happy too!"

"You will be, you'll find someone and he'll be so great and so hot and so... perfect!" The dark-haired girl cheered from beside her best friend.

Bulma smiled back at her, "And one day Chi you'll finally get some -- but that's one day and I want to be happy _now_."

Launch shook her head with a small smile and Marron frowned, "I have to use the bathroom!"

ChiChi nodded, "Yeah, and I'm thirsty!"

Launch frowned, "Mega hungry." She admitted as Bulma sighed, "I'll call the guys and tell them we're going to be behind schedule."

ChiChi glanced down at her watch and shrugged, "We're already way behind anyway..."

------------------------------------------------------------

"--well all that I know is that it's Marron, and we've been on more than a couple dates, I'm ready to get some."

Goku shot Yamcha a look of disbelief, "Are you crazy? Yamcha, a couple dates? Meaning two?"

Yamcha rolled his eyes and Goku shook his head, "I thought you said that you really wanted to wait and get to know her and really like her."

Yamcha shrugged and Vegeta laughed, "If he wants to fuck her, let him."

Tien smiled, "So that's how you guys work? You meet, fuck, and somehow stay a couple?"

Yamcha shook his head, "No. Goku here hasn't banged ChiChi and Vegeta doesn't really do the 'stay a couple' thing."

Vegeta smirked almost proudly and Tien shook his head, "Well I don't know, I mean I've thought about Launch--"

Yamcha cut him off, "We all have."

Tien blinked and sighed, "She's my girlfriend."

Yamcha nodded with a smile, "Congrats."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Girlfriend is stupid title you idiots."

Goku scratched his head and Yamcha rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Vegeta, don't tell me that you've never wanted to fuck someone more than once -- and not just more than once on the same night."

He shrugged just as Yamcha's phone began to ring. Yamcha turned the radio down and pressed his small phone against his ear, "'Ello."

Yamcha smirked, "Hey babe."

Bulma rolled her eyes on the other line, "Don't call me that."

Yamcha laughed, "Kay, sorry."

Bulma sighed, "We're running behind schedule."

Yamcha lifted one of his eyebrows slightly, "We have a schedule?"

Bulma ignored him, "We're going to stop and eat in Duffle."

Yamcha's eyes widened, "Duffle? We passed through like half an hour ago."

Vegeta growled, "They're in Duffle?"

Yamcha nodded and Bulma rolled her eyes as she heard Vegeta speak, "Alright, well I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Bulma."

"Later."

He sat his phone down in one of the cup holders and sighed, "The girls are going to stop in Duffle."

Vegeta rolled his eyes angrily and Goku sighed, "They probably just left the house."

Yamcha shrugged, "What about Bulma?"

Frowning, Tien's face was a mask of confusion "What about her?"

Yamcha turned to Vegeta and smirked, "Would you date Bulma?"

He smirked, "Would I fuck her you mean?"

Yamcha laughed, "No. We all know the answer to that."

Goku sighed, "Guys, stop it. Bulma is one of our best friends and --"

Vegeta shrugged, "Sure."

Tien looked up from a bottle of Dr. Pepper he was sipping and smiled, "Wow."

Yamcha laughed lightly, "You two would be a great couple."

Goku smiled, "You know, they would."

The flame-haired boy in turn rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

---------------------------------------------------------

Launch swung the door to the lake house open and the girls found the four guys sprawled out on various couches and chairs watching a movie on the big screen TV in the living room of the lake house.

Bulma gave them a bright smile as they entered and ChiChi walked over to her boyfriend, who was sitting lazily on the couch with his chin resting on his hand as his elbow dug into the arm rest of the couch.

Marron sat her large glass of tea down on the coffee table as she glanced at the TV, "This is a boring _boy _movie" she stated with a frown.

Yamcha smiled with a shrug and Bulma shook her head, "Let's go out on the lake!"

ChiChi frowned, her head resting on Goku's shoulder, "Right now?"

Bulma shrugged, "Why not? It's only seven."

Vegeta stood up, "I'll go put the boat in."

Launch suggested that they should all go change and thirty minutes later the eight teens were out on the lake in Vegeta's dad's red speed boat.

Bulma and Launch were tubing behind the boat, Vegeta purposely going rough as Launch and Bulma screamed and held on tightly to their tubes.

ChiChi watched her friends scream as the tubes were thrust into the air as Vegeta went over a stretch of big waves with a laugh. The wind was blowing her hair around and her sun glasses shielded the bright light from her eyes.

Marron tapped her shoulder and ChiChi turned to give her a questioning look.

Marron smiled, "Look at those guys!"

ChiChi followed Marron's finger to a small boat across the lake with three attractive guys seated in. ChiChi couldn't help but smile, "Wow."

Yamcha watched Marron wave to the guys in her small, baby blue swim suit. He sighed sadly as the guys waved back and Marron giggled happily.

'_She's just a flirt Yamcha...' _He assured himself.

Marron took a seat next to Yamcha and across from ChiChi and giggled again, "Wow, weren't they cute Chi?"

ChiChi shrugged, "They were okay." ChiChi turned to notice a sad expression on Yamcha's face with a frown, '_So he __**does**__ care.'_

Then she jerked her head around when she herd a loud scream from behind the boat and found Bulma floating in the water and her tube unoccupied.

Vegeta laughed and turned the boat around to pick her up with a smirk.

When she climbed the ladder she stepped onto the boat angrily and glared at Vegeta who was in a pair of navy swim trunks and a pair of dark sunglasses, "Vegeta Ojie I do not find this funny!"

Vegeta only continued to smirk, as if his only response was "too bad I did," with a small shrug and Bulma sighed, "You flipped me on purpose!"

He only let out a small, deep chuckle and Launch climbed onto the boat after her, she ripped her life jacket off and shook her head, causing locks of her wet hair to flip around her head.

Bulma turns around, her back facing Vegeta, as she unlatched her life jacket and threw it to the floor, leaving her standing in her blue bikini.

ChiChi rolled her eyes as she found Goku hunched over the side of the boat, his face slightly pale. ChiChi rubbed his back gently as Goku sighed, "I think I'm going to throw up ChiChi..."

ChiChi frowned, "You're motion sick."

Vegeta rolled his eyes from beneath his shades and Tien frowned, "If he throws up, we'll all throw up."

Launch laughed as she shook her head, "Take him back to the dock Vegeta."

Vegeta turned the boat around and moments later parked it into the dock in front of the lake house.

ChiChi helped her boyfriend up with a smile, "Come on Goku honey, I'll fix you something to eat."

His face lightened up a little as he let his girlfriend lead him up the dock.

Marron turned to find the guys from earlier waving at them and she waves back, "Oh! They're so cute! Don't you think so Bulma?"

Bulma was now sitting in the front of the boat with a pissed expression, "Yea, whatever Mar."

Yamcha sighed and got up, following Goku and ChiChi down the wooden platform.

Marron blinked, "Why did he leave?"

Launch shrugged, "Probably because of them." she said, pointing to the three boys across the lake who were, still, waving.

Bulma turned to Marron, "You know, if you really like Yamcha then maybe you should tell him."

Marron smiled and nodded, "Okay... thanks guys."

Launch shrugged, "No problem Mar."

With that Marron hoped off the boat and ran after Yamcha, calling his name followed by wait as she ran.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I'm sick of all of this girl talk shit."

Tien nodded in agreement and Bulma smiled, "Oh! Let's ski!"

Launch nodded, "Tien, you go first!"

Tien turned to the other three people in the boat and shrugged, "I---I uh, I've never skied before." He admitted with a small blush.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "It's okay, it's really not that hard!"

Launch smiled, "Oh, come on, try it."

Tien stood up and sighed, "Alright... I'll try it.."

After he was in the water with a pair of skis on. Vegeta shot him a glance to see if he was ready.

Bulma and Launch were seated next to each other, facing the back of the boat, their. Launch smiled, "Go easy on him Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged as he took off, Tien barely having time to stand up...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tien rubbed his eye as he stepped onto the boat, "Easy Bulma?"

Bulma shrugged, "Well it's not _that_ hard."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You stood up once.."

Bulma nodded with a small giggle, "And you tried like ten times."

Launch gave him a small kiss on his cheek and smiled, "I think you did a great job."

Tien shook his head, "No I didn't, but that's okay." He returned the kiss to her own cheek, "I think it's Vegeta's turn."

Bulma's eyes lit up and she nodded animatedly, "Aw, come on Vegeta!"

Tien shrugged, "I can drive the boat."

Vegeta glared at him, "If you scratch it, sink it, mess it up in one single way I swear I will kill you."

Tien blinked and Bulma rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to him Tien.."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he pulled on a life jacket and jumped into the lake. Bulma and Launch turned around to face Vegeta as Tien took his seat behind the steering wheel.

Launch watched Vegeta pull his feet into the skis, "Bee, is he any good?"

Bulma shrugged, "No clue."

As Tien started the boat Vegeta was up in his first try, and away from the wake he stayed up.

Bulma blinked as she watched him and Tien turned a sharp corner and, with ease, Vegeta stayed up. Tien went over a few waves and, finally, Vegeta tipped foreword, face first into the icy lake water, causing Bulma to wail with laughter and Tien and Launch to giggle along with her.

Vegeta glared at his 'friends' and thrust the skis off and climbed the ladder into the boat.

Bulma watched his reaction with a smile and then took a seat next to him with a fake frown, "Aw, Vegeta, are you okay?" She asked, placing a quick kiss on his nose and shaking her head as he continued to glare at her sweet caring act.

Tien shook could only smile as he let Vegeta drive again and he took a seat next to Launch, "Let's go back" she suggested, "It's getting dark and we should probably meet back up with everyone."

They all agreed and seconds later they were parked back into the wooden dock.

Launch and Tien walked, hand in hand, ahead of Bulma and Vegeta as the two trudged slowly behind them.

Bulma turned to him with a curious look on her face and smiled, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're still pissed about falling."

He shook his head and frowned, "I'm not. I'm taking a walk."

She smiled expectantly. Without hearing an invitation she met his eyes, "I'll go with you."

He frowned, "No."

She blinked and her facial expression saddened, "Oh, alright."

She turned from him and walked quickly down the path back to the house and he watched her go.

He wasn't quite sure why he didn't want her around, but he knew that her precence had been putting him in a state of uneasiness. Half the time he wanted to strange her and the other half he wanted nothing more than to back her into a corner, life up her skirt, and fuck her.

He was walking until he found a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She was leaning against her dock with a bored expression her face, but her eyes lit up as she saw Vegeta walk by.

"Vegeta!" She called to him.

Hearing his name he turned his head to see her. Adrian.

He sighed, they had once dated, she was nearly three years his senior, but that hadn't stopped him before.

He smirked, she was exactly the release he needed.

"Hey, long time no see." She said, smiling seductively at him, "I missed you."

Vegeta smirked, "No you didn't."

She shrugged, "Sue me."

He walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders he planted a firm kiss on her lips.

She returned his kiss, though his mind told him that Bulma was a better kisser, he pushed away the thought and pulled away from her.

She smiled, "Would you like to come inside?"

He turned to the house she was motioning to and he nodded, "I didn't know that you moved out here."

She smiled as she ran her fingers down his chest and shook her head, "It's my fiancé's. He has lots of houses, lots of boats." she laughed cruelly, "Lots of money."

Vegeta glanced down at her. He always knew that she was a slut, but he didn't know why this was just bothering him now. Well, actually he did know.

He thought back to Bulma and the girl at the cookie place and how Bulma and told him that he's willing to get into the pants of every attractive girl that he sees. He narrowed his eyes, she was getting to him.

Adrian shook her head, "Come on Vegeta, what's wrong?"

He shook her hand away and frowned, "I'm not going to do this."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, my fiancé doesn't mind. I mean he sent me here alone in the first place."

Vegeta shrugged as he turned around and walked in the same direction that he came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma sunk down on the coach as she watched Goku lean over ChiChi's shoulder in the kitchen. She could smell what was cooking and her stomach told her that she was hungry.

She could hear Goku's stomach and it told everyone that he was hungry too.

ChiChi swatted her boyfriends hand away with a frown, "No Goku, it's not done yet!"

He frowned, "Aw, ChiChi, but I'm hungry _now_!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well that's too bad."

Launch was sitting in Tien's lap on one of the cushiony chairs in the living room and Marron was talking to Yamcha on the couch next to her.

Marron smiled, "Well then do you want to go to the dock with me and watch the sun set?"

Yamcha smiled back at her and nodded, "Of course."

Tien and Launch laughed as the couple stood up and Marron grabbed his hand, leading him out the front door.

Bulma smiled, as Launch frowned at Tien shrugged, "Well we can follow them if you want.."

Launch shook her head, "Nah, Marron really likes him and I think they should be alone."

With a nod, the blue haired girl thought aloud, "Maybe Marron really can change."

Launch turned to Bulma, "Are you sure you're over Yamcha?"

Bulma laughed, "Positive."

Goku turned to face Bulma and smiled, "Well then do you like Vegeta?"

She raised one of her eyebrows and frowned at the unexpected, "What?"

Goku rolled his eyes, "You know, Vegeta?"

"Yes." Bulma said, rolling her eyes, "I know Vegeta, but do I _like_ him?"

ChiChi and Launch both turned their attention to Bulma, both knowing the answer, but both waiting to see if she would answer it honestly.

However, before Bulma had a chance to open her mouth the door swung open and Vegeta walked into the house and took a seat next to Bulma.

ChiChi smiled after a brief pause of silence, "Dinner's done!"

Smiling, the blue haired girl stood up, happy to get away from the couch and occupant beside her, "After dinner we should watch a movie!"

Tien nodded, "I brought some DVD's, they're in my bag."

And after dinner and the movie the clique were all spread out on the couches, chairs, and Marron and Yamcha had come back to cuddled up on the floor. Bulma yawned, "I'm too tired to move."

Goku smiled, wrapping his hands around ChiChi's waist, "Let's just sleep here for the night."

Bulma frowned, "But my hair -- ug, I'll have lake hair in the morning if I don't wash it..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he watched the blue haired girl next to him run her fingers through her hair.

Launch laughed, "Aw Bee, it'll be okay."

Marron frowned at the noise her friends were making, "Good night everybody."

Everyone said their goodnights while they fell asleep as they were in the living room of the lake house.

----------------------------------------------

Bulma sighed as she opened her eyes. Once again sleep hadn't come to her, and once again there were so many idle thoughts on running through her mind that she couldn't stop thinking, she couldn't stop waiting.

Waiting for what? She wasn't even sure herself. Prom maybe? She smiled, picturing how Vegeta would act. She really did admire his high-and-mighty attitude … and she really did admire him.

She frowned as she swung her feet around, her bare toes touching the cool carpeted floor, her arms hugging her frame.

"It's so cold." She whispered to herself as she made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a drink of water.

The faucet pored out the cool liquid and as is splashed into the glass her thoughts began to wander again. She didn't notice that the water was over flowing in the glass until a hand reached over her and shut it off.

She blinked and turned around to see Vegeta standing there with an emotionless gaze on his face.

She smiled up at him and he turned around and walked outside.

She sat down the glass of water, after taking a sip, on the counter and followed him out onto the deck.

Standing next to him, leaning on the banister as the light wind swayed her locks of aqua hair. She brought her eyes up to the sky, there wasn't a star up there, they were blocked behind a blanket of coal gray clouds.

She merely blinked as a drop of water crashed into the banister she was leaning against.

"Vegeta." She whispered, but he just continued to stare foreword with an expressionless face, "It's raining."

When he didn't say anything she just hugged her figure tighter, a pair of cotton shorts and a small t-shirt was all that she had on, "Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He stated, plainly.

De shrugged, taking a moment to pause he continued, "I was thinking about what you said."

She gave him a confused look, "About what I said?"

He turned to face her and she found herself staring into his dark eyes.

She smiled and lightly touched his arm, "What did I say?"

His facial expression didn't falter, "About how I want to fuck every girl that I see."

She frowned, turning her gaze foreword only to find that it was now pouring down rain as silver veins of radiance cracked the nimble skies. She could hardly see the raindrops, they were invisible, but she could hear them. She could feel the wind whipping past her hair and the taunting of the trees against the lake house's frame.

He sighed, but didn't say anything as he found himself looking ahead as well, the flashes of lightening reflecting in his dark eyes.

She shivered as a loud crack of thunder slightly shook the banister and he smiled at her fear, but he didn't say anything. He only grabbed her forearms and turned her to face him.

She felt him pull her closer to him, but she didn't need his strength to draw her in -- he already had her.

She smiled up at him, and she stepped off of the porch and into the rain.

Vegeta frowned as she became instantly wet and the skies flashed white around her, "You're going to get yourself killed woman."

She smiled over at him, "Then come and save me." Teasingly she lifted her arms up and breathed into the storm, "_Man._"

He shrugged, the rain was pouring harder now and he said something that she couldn't make out. She guessed by the smirk on his face that it was something she was glad she missed, but then he stepped off of the porch and joined her in the rain.

Beads of water fell from his skin as he shook his head, "You're crazy woman, you're going to catch a cold."

Bulma smiled as she leaned into his chest, "Well you'll stay and catch one with me, that seems to be the way you work."

He chuckled as he places his hands on her small waist and he roughly kissed her, pressing his tongue into her mouth, and when they pulled away Bulma laughed as she leaned her head into his chest, "We've been doing this way to often Vegeta."

He led her back onto the porch, "I'll see you in the morning woman."

She nodded slightly as she watched him enter the house, the sky blinking white again as she shut the door after her and entered the cold house once again, only to find it even colder now that she was wet.

She turned to Vegeta and frowned as she watched him head up the stairs. Turning to her glass of water, she sighed. Needless to say everything on her mind had just been replaced and now she was even more confused.


	9. The Ninth Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that needs to be copyrighted...

****

A/N: No high hopes for this chapter... super sorry about the wait....

A big THANK YOU to my wonderful reviewers such as _spawn32818_, **trunksvegetafrodo**, _onnimo_, **MorqauseNakami**, and _powermad mistress_!!!

Mononke: Thanks so much for all of your support... and I won't be bumping the rating up -- I realize that you can have a good love story with out an R rating, and I would really hate to loose a wonderful reader like you over something as frivolous as a rating. Lol, and I agree -- spandex is always a go with Vegeta. Haha, thanks for the review!!

t2i2n2a: Yea... and she sure was a slut... Do you really like the batman/catwoman idea? Because I mean i think super girl has a cuter costume for Bulma, but the whole batman thing would be soooo sexy for Vegeta. OH, and I don't really see them going as a queen and a king though it would be an obvious choice.... But one of the best suggestions I have had so far is the Aries/Aphrodite idea... I love it! They're one of my favorite couples (I study mythology and so it just stuck out to me and i was like 'yeay! what an idea!' Thanks for the reviews!!!

yoegagurl01: Yea, water skiing is hard to get up on! Well for me it was... my ex has a boat and we used to go and everyone could just get up like real quick (probably because they did it like every weekend) and i had the hardest time with it! Lol, but yea... I use green and yellow a lot? Hm. I didn't notice that! Lol, maybe it does have something to do with the packers... but the Habs are my all time favorite team so if I were subconsciously using colors it would probably be red and blue... hm. Lol, thanks for the review!

Kataan -- Don't worry, I won't be bumping up the rating.. as I told Monoke it wouldn't be worth loosing readers over an R rating so I guess it will be staying as it is! Thanks so much for the review and I understand where you're coming from.

ozumas girl: I'm so super happy that you like this story! Really! And I'm glad you liked the little rain scene bonus! Haha, and i agree about the prince/princess thing being a little lame -- i mean it's way obvious. Lol, and I actually like the Adam and Eve thing... that's hilarious... I might actually use it -- maybe not for Bulma and Vegeta but one of the other couples.. who do you think would be best for it?

Hikari Heijin: haha, update girl!!! Lol, I'm glad you liked the rain scene! Lol, and I liked the Link/Zelda idea... very cute. Haha, thanks for the ideas and the support! You're so great!!!

Dark Hope Assassin: --hugs-- I'm so happy you're back!!! Lol, I missed all of your super long wonderful reviews! Oh! And I love your story as well I cannot wait for you to update it! haha, but yea. Thanks so much and I'm so glad that you're back!

unknown beedee: When Vegeta said something that Bulma couldn't make out because of the rain he was insulting her with some sarcastic comment with something she had previously said. Sorry about the confusion... but yea... haha, it could have been about her wet shirt, he's got it in him that's for sure! Lol, thanks for the review!!!

PANDORA001: YEAY! Wow... you cannot even imagine how freaked I was when I read your reviews.... You like made my day-- no, my week! Lol, you're like my favorite writer ever and... lol, well yea. Anywho, thanks for all the ideas! I really liked the Xena/Hercules idea, the Arwen Aragon idea is great too! I think I might use it for Launch/Tien or something... Lol, and the Pamela Anderson/Tommy Lee would just be hilarious... just imagine Vegeta shirtless and Bulma... well dressed like Pamela.. haha. Anywho, thanks for the review and actually taking the time to read this!!! It really means a lot to me.

TheLadyValura: Thanks so much for the review! I'm really glad that you liked the kiss scene! Haha, and I am really thinking about doing the whole spandex superhero thing. Oh! And I love Belles dress as well!

DBZ-fan-JESS: Thanks so much for all of the ideas! I really liked the Romeo/Juliet (i was thinking that one myself!) the Aragon/Arwen, and the Beauty and the beast! Thanks so much!!!

KarineD: Hey girl! Haha, it's alright -- we all have out lazy moments... Thanks so much for all the support! Yea, I'm glad that you liked the rain scene and I really hope to hear from you again!

maz2: Hehe, thanks so much! Yea.. I really want to be more descriptive on 'romantic' scenes, but some of my readers are like 14 and they say that they don't want me to bump up the rating because they don't read R stories... but maybe I can just have a PG-13 story that kind of pushes the limits? Lol, but yea thanks again and I appreciate the wonderful review!

ilove-elCheezeo: Wow. Thanks for the awesome super long review! Lol, and I think I may include hits of a lemon but no full out lemon because some of my readers really don't want me to bump up the rating... anywho, well I'm super glad that you don't think that this is a 'gay ass piece of crap' and I totally understand what you mean about the cliques. Lol, and yea... alright, well thanks again for the review, hope to hear from you again!!!

Yup123456789101112: Hey girl! Lol, well I'm glad that you liked the bonus little scene there... Oh, and it would be funny if Vegeta and Bulma got stranded at the lake.. hm... well.. haha, I don't know... Lol, thanks so much and sorry about the wait for this chapter!

Chanmany: Hey! Thank you so much! It's nice to find a ChiChi/Goku fan around here. =0) And we all love Bulma and Vegeta don't we? Best DBZ couple ever I would say! Haha, and I will so use your idea about Bulma and Vegeta dancing with other people... I mean I don't want their prom night to be all sappy, but at the very last dance -- a romantic song of coarse, they dance together and... haha, thanks so much! I really loved that idea. Yea, and I appreciate it a lot!!! Thanks for the review!

poisonedtattoo: Yea... well you got your chapter out so now here's my turn... Though you can take your time on the next because I'm sure we need a break... Lol, but yea, I'm so super glad that I made you laugh! Wow, and if you and your best friend Brandon got together you COULD have a b/v moment... haha, how great would that be? Anywho, thanks again and I guess I'll talk to you later!

Goku's little sister: What a wonderfully organized review... hehe, anyways I'm glad that you liked the rain scene and, haha, poor Goku! You're so sweet and I hope to hear from you again! And I will get used to it! =0P

b-chan2007: I'm glad that you liked it! Hahaha, and yes! Tubing is so fun!!! I really don't even know what to so about your review.. it was so sweet and flattering and.. haha, I guess all I can say is thank you!!!!

Caryl Mc: Of coarse I can forgive you!!! Look at the long wonderful review!!! =0) And good question about Marron being serious -- and they answer to that is, I believe, no. She can't be serious... And, yes, Launch and Tien are now an 'official' couple. Aw, and I have a really gay computer too so I can empathize with you!

dragonfly-luver202: And I like the batman idea too! Hehe, thanks so much for the review!

searchingstar: Wow... I feel so special! I'm glad that you like this story and I'm even happier that you have read it more than once and you are reviewing! =0P I really hope to hear from you again and I will go and check out your stories... I've seen your pen name linked to a high school fic and I promised myself that I would read it. Lol, thanks again!!!

Anonymous8: Thanks you so much! And look! It is time for an update!!!

* * *

High School Royalty

Chapter 8

Shades of Crimson

* * *

She turned a knob on the stove and began to tap an egg on the side of the pan, as she tapped it a couple of times the thin shell cracked and broke perfectly onto an iron frying pan, spilling runny white liquid with a center of yellow yolk onto the pan to sizzle as she flipped it with a spatula.

The aroma of breakfast filled the small kitchen of the lake house and when the seven other occupants of the house awake they were greeted with the smells of bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage.

Bulma frowned as she sat up from her pallet on the floor, her blue hair slightly messy as she rubbed her tired eyes, "It smells like IHOP in here."

Launch smiled from the couch just above to where Bulma had been sleeping, and with a yawn she swung her feet over to the front, only to bump the grumpy blue haired girl's head below her, causing Bulma to rub her skull angrily.

Launch frowned, "Sorry B."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "It's alright Launch."

Tien, who was rubbing his soar neck because he had fallen asleep in a chair, looked over and Bulma, "You're not much of a morning person" he thought out lowed.

Bulma glared over at him and Launch smiled, "No she's not."

Goku jumped off of the couch he had been sitting impatiently on and ran into the kitchen to greet his girlfriend, well, more like the food she had prepared.

ChiChi shot him a displeased look as he began to shove a stick of crispy bacon into his mouth with a smile.

Vegeta followed Goku into the kitchen and took a piece of toast and began munching on it.

Launch, Tien, and Bulma followed them into the kitchen and Bulma pulled out a fork and cut into an egg as the other began to eat as well.

Marron snuggled up to Yamcha, who had his arms wrapped around her waist as they lay on a couch in the living room, "Yammy Baby, you hungry?"

He kissed her forehead lightly with a nod, helping her off the couch they went into the kitchen to find there friends, minus ChiChi, crowding around the countertops stuffing food into their mouths as ChiChi watched them with an angry look on her face, her arms crossed with a spatula clenched in her right hand.

Marron blinked, "Are we not using plates?"

Yamcha frowned, "Or a table?"

ChiChi glared at them, "Or manners!"

Goku stuffed another piece of bacon in his mouth, "ChwiCwhi," he swallowed his food and smiled, "We're just really hungry, and I'm sure you are too so dig in."

She rolled her eyes, but stepped in anyway and began to butter a piece of toast as Marron and Yamcha shrugged from behind them and brought out a gallon of milk and a container of orange juice from the fridge and sat it on the counter top beside the disappearing food.

* * *

It was nearly ten when the teens made their way to the dock, puddles of water were scattered across the damp wood as it stretched across the high lake waters. Bulma smiled as she walked besides ChiChi who was rubbing tanning oil on her already dark skin.

Launch blushed slightly as Tien entangled their fingers and as they walked their hands began to swing back and forth. She brought her eyes up to meet the dreary sky, bleak with gray swells of dreary clouds, and sighed, trying to change the gloomy mood that God had sat, "So Goku, you going to get motion sickness again?"

Vegeta snorted as he began to ready the boat, "Kakerot, you get one ounce of your vomit on this boat and I will knock you unconscious."

Bulma nodded in agreement as she seated herself comfortably beside him, "And when you're unconscious I will personally throw you overboard."

When Goku only scratched his head Launch brought her attention back up to the sky, only to feel a drop of cool rain drop on her noise, "It's raining." She stated, and as Vegeta told her that it wasn't, a heavy downfall of rain to cascade from the sky and pour thickly on the barely dressed teens.

ChiChi shrieked as she jumped into her boyfriends bare, well developed chest, pressing her arms against his abs as her black hair quickly became drenched.

Launch grabbed Tien's hand and the pair began to run towards the lake house, quickly followed by their friends, and when they were under the protection of the porch Launch turned the knob on the door, only to find it locked.

As she turned it again, and again, and again, and then she began to push against the door she sighed, "No."

Tien frowned, "What's wrong?"

Launch frowned, pulling a stray lock of her wet hair behind her ear she shook her head, "It's locked..."

Bulma blinked and Vegeta glared at her, "What?"

Goku sighed at his friend, "Vegeta, she says that the door is locked."

"I heard what she said Kakerot."

ChiChi shivered and hugged her freezing, dripping frame, "It's so cold."

Bulma nodded in agreement, rubbing her arm.

Yamcha sighed as he took a seat on the floorboards of the porch, causing Marron to give him a questioning glance, when he shut his eyes and leaned his head against the wall she took a seat next to him, "Yammy?"

When he didn't say, or do, anything that showed he was paying attention to her she just sighed and turned her head to gaze off into the deluge to the right of the porch as Launch leaned her head into Tien's chest and ChiChi and Goku embraced as Bulma shot Vegeta a nervous look, but he didn't notice her for as he leaned his back against the house, an extremely pissed off look on his face, she smiled.

Well he did look really sexy when he was angry she thought.

* * *

After a couple moments of silence Marron frowned, "Launch..."

"Hm." Launch mumbled in acknowledgement

Marron sighed, "I kinda left the window on the side open..."

When Launch shot her a look of disbelief Marron continued with a frown, "I'm really really sorry, but it got really hot this morning and I... well, I am sorry... now the house is probably all wet and --"

Launch sighed, rolling her eyes, "Marron, why didn't you say anything sooner?" And with that Launch got to her feet, walked around the side of the house and climbed through the open window.

She walked to the front door, though she was now soaking wet, and opened it to let her friends in. Her friends that were each shooting Marron murderous looks.

When Bulma was about to enter the house she felt something grab her wrist, and grip it tightly, pulling her back. And when she turned around, an angry expression on her face, she turned only to find her eyes staring directly into Vegeta's bare stomach.

She snapped her head up to meet his eyes and to find him just looking down at her, his dark eyes calm and with out a sign that they had held any emotion.

She gave him a questioning glance and he frowned, "Woman, I--"

She smiled as he just sat there, not really knowing what he was saying and she sighed, "Vegeta?"

His face didn't falter, "We'll go shopping for this ridiculous prom theme thing tomorrow."

She smiled and nodded, turning around to go back in the house she sighed, "Meet at my house our yours?"

He entered the house just after her, "I'll pick up from the school." and with that he went up the stairs to begin packing.

Bulma watched him go and smiled to herself, "Okay."

* * *

About an hour later everyone was packed and the girls were pulling out of the driveway in Bulma's Escalade, the boys just after them in Yamcha's truck.

Marron growled angrily, "I cannot believe him!"

Bulma checked her rearview mirror with a never faltering look, "Who?"

Marron crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Yamcha."

ChiChi placed her feet on the dashboard with a frown, "What did he do?"

When Marron didn't respond Launch sighed, "You didn't tell him you loved him, did you?"

Marron shook her head, "No. But I told him that we should wait, at least until prom night, to have sex and he was all like asking me why."

ChiChi frowned, "What a jerk."

Bulma nodded, "You're going to put out eventually, he can wait."

ChiChi sighed heavily, "No. Bulma, that's not it -- he shouldn't be going out with Marron just to get some."

Bulma frowned, "He's not."

Marron blinked, "You don't think so?"

Bulma shook her head, "No, I went out with Yamcha too, and he wasn't really in it just for the sex."

Marron sighed, "But he broke up with you."

Bulma frowned and her facial expression shifted to pissed, but Launch nodded, "But Yamcha told me that the reason they broke up was because of personality differences, he says that Bulma is too much like Vegeta."

ChiChi laughed and Bulma frowned, "I am not."

ChiChi smiled, "So what did Vegeta have to tell you on the porch?"

Bulma shrugged as she shifted lanes, "Just that we were prom shopping tomorrow."

"Did he say that he would pick you up?" ChiChi asked.

Bulma nodded and Launch gasped, "Aw, he really likes you!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and then Marron frowned, "Why are you two going to prom together anyways?"

Bulma laughed, "Ryan asked me to go with him and I told him that I was already going with Vegeta... and well, Vegeta agreed to it."

Launch nodded, "Yep, I told you, he really does like you."

Bulma rolled her eyes, but she was hoping that her friends were right, because she was really starting to like him.

**

* * *

**

Monday at school Launch pulled her Vet into the first available spot and the four most popular girls in the school stepped out.

They were each in perfect outfits, their skin tone darkened from their weekend at the lake, and their makeup was flawless.

Bulma complained as she pulled her aqua hair back into a pony tail.

ChiChi frowned, "What's wrong B?"

Bulma frowned, "Sucky hair day."

Launch nodded, "Same here, lake water is satin to my hair."

Marron shrugged, "My hair's fine."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well that skirts not."

Marron glanced down at her pink mini and shrugged, "It looks fine to me."

As the girls walked into the school they stopped in front of Bulma's anatomy class and went their separate ways.

* * *

Lunch came around and Launch took a seat with a frown.

Bulma sat down beside her, closely followed by Vegeta, and frowned, "What's wrong Launch?"

Launch shrugged, "Tien's not here today and I've been calling his cell and he's not answering."

Bulma frowned, "He didn't tell you he was missing today?"

Launch shook her head and Bulma narrowed her eyes as she took a sip of her Starbucks coffee, "Some boyfriend he is."

Launch sighed, "I think something may be wrong."

ChiChi took a seat next to Goku and smiled, "What may be wrong?"

Launch filled her in and ChiChi frowned, "Hm, maybe he's sick or something."

Yamcha nodded, "He could just be oversleeping, that would explain why he's not answering his cell."

Marron nodded, "Or he could have died in a car wreck on the way to school."

Everyone shot her a blank look and Launch sighed, "I'm going to try his cell again..."

* * *

After school Bulma had left with Vegeta to get their prom shopping done, while Marron went home with Yamcha.

ChiChi asked Goku where he was going and he told her that he had plans and left.

She frowned as she walked down the parking lot with Launch, "Can you believe that?"

Launch nodded, a little distant and frowned, "Believe what?"

ChiChi frowned as she slid into the front seat of Launch's car, "That Goku just left like that -- not an explanation, or a goodbye, or a kiss -- just 'I've got plans' and he took off! The nerve of that jerk!"

Launch smiled, "Well maybe he was in a rush."

ChiChi's frown remained, "In a rush? For what -- he wouldn't even tell me why!"

Launch shrugged and ChiChi looked her over, "You seem distracted. Tien?"

Launch nodded as she pulled into ChiChi's driveway, "Yea. I'm worried about him."

ChiChi smiled, "He's alright, I'm sure."

Launch nodded again, "I think I'm going to go see my mom."

ChiChi sighed and gave her friend a hug, "Alright babe, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when you hear something."

Launch smiled as her friend released her from the hug and when ChiChi was out of her car she drove the well known road down to the cemetery where her mom had been buried all those years ago.

* * *

ChiChi stared at the TV with little interest, though One Tree Hill was one of her shows she didn't feel the least bit of interest about whether Haley was going to sleep with her hunky new basketball bad boy of a boyfriend or not, which was odd because normally this hour of the WB was particularly important to her.

No, right now the only thing that was bothering her like a splinter in her mind was where Goku was, who Goku was with, and why he was there.

She had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach, the sting of betrayal, and her mind began to list all of the worst possible situations her boyfriend could be caught up in.

She sighed as she turned her bedroom TV off and headed out to her car.

If she was lucky maybe she could find him and ask him herself.

* * *

Bulma had her head turned to the window to her right as her eyes gazed lazily over the blurry objects that were quickly being passed as Vegeta sped his car by them.

She smiled and focused her attention back to the driver of the car and cocked her head to the side, "So where are we going?"

He shrugged, his eyes remaining on the road and his facial features not altering a bit, "Party City, I don't know... where else can you get costumes?"

Bulma shrugged, "We could get them made at that alteration specialty shop across from the mall."

He nodded, "Or we could just got to Party City and buy some matching crap there."

Bulma faked a hurt look, "Vegeta! Matching crap is hardly what I want my date to be calling our outfits to prom!"

He shrugged, "What do you want to go as woman?"

Bulma smiled, "Oh, I don't know, I had a few ideas." (more like Crimson's reviewers had a few great ideas!)

Vegeta frowned, "Like?"

Bulma laughed, "Well too bad that trolls aren't really famous couples because then we wouldn't have to do anything about your hair..."

Vegeta glared ahead as he cut a white minivan off as he switched lanes, "Woman, do you want me to kick you out of my car?"

Bulma sighed and shifted her jaw, "Well we could always do the obvious -- Romeo and Juliet, King Arthur and Gueneviere, but personally I say no to both."

Vegeta nodded in agreement and Bulma smiled, "So I say we go for something more modern like superman and super girl or Neo and Trinity from the Matrix or--"

Vegeta frowned, "How much thought have you put into this woman?"

Bulma shrugged, "Enough."

He rolled his eyes, "Well don't get your hopes up, what's at the store is what you have to choose from."

Bulma frowned, "Fine, but we're going to be something fun."

"And not gay." Vegeta added.

Bulma smiled, "And original."

Vegeta nodded, "And not queer."

Vegeta frowned as they pulled into the parking lot of Party City, "And nothing pink."

Bulma's laughed, "I wasn't going to make you wear pink Vegeta."

He nodded, "And I wasn't going to let you."

* * *

The heels of her shoes dug into the moist dirt as she quietly made her way down to her mothers grave stone.

She was careful to keep quite because she could hear sobs from a group of people off to her left as they crowded around a fresh plot of piled dirt clad in black.

She frowned, mainly because she had no memory of having to morn for her own mother, for she was so young she didn't even remember it.

She sighed and as she turned to continue her way down the path her eye caught the sight of her boyfriend and froze.

Tien?

She made her way closer to him and found him in a black suite and tie with a distant, depressed look on his face and she frowned, walking quietly over to him and when she was aside him she offered him a light smile.

He looked down at her and shook his head, "It's not fair."

She frowned, lightly shaking her head and hugging him she sighed, "I'm sorry."

He nodded as the pulled away, "Grammy died while I was out on the lake laughing like nothing was wrong."

Launch slid her eyelids closed, Grammy? Rose? She frowned, "It's not your fault Tien."

He nodded, "But I should have been here. I shouldn't have been out laughing while everyone here was suffering."

She sighed and grabbed his hand, "Tien, don't be so hard on yourself, she was old and she was happy, she didn't need to.."

Tien frowned at her, "You don't understand."

Launch shook her head and Tien stepped away from her, "She was like a second mother to me Launch, she meant more to me then you'll ever know, and now she's gone -- you don't understand. You can't."

Launch felt tears burning the back of her eyelids and she fought the urge to cry, but her eyes began to water a few tears ran down her cheeks stealing kohl eyeliner to run down her face with them, "I don't understand?"

He watched her cry with a blank expression and she shook her head, "Do you know why I'm here Tien?" she knew the answer so she continued, "Do you know why--" she stopped midsentence and began to walk down a couple rows and stopped in front of a fairly new headstone.

Tien followed her and looked the gravestone over, "This is?"

Launch sniffled a little and turned her head away, "My mom."

Tien stood there for a moment, a little saddened by his previous accusations and wrapped his hands around his girlfriends small waist, "I'm so sorry Launch."

She nodded slightly and buried her head in his strong chest, "It's alright Tien, I'm sorry too."

He sighed and silently cried into her hair, "We'll be okay Launch."

She smiled and nodded, "Yea Tien, we will."

He tightened his grip and he realized that he never wanted her to go.

She shook her head, "We don't need all this drama Tien, prom is Friday and..."

He laughed lightly and whipped away a string of tears away from his face and nodded, "No more drama, it will just be you and me and all this silly high school clique stuff."

Launch smiled, "You want to be in the clique?"

He sighed, "I guess."

She leaned her head back into his chest and smiled, "Thanks Tien."

He smiled down at her, "No problem."

* * *

ChiChi watched in disbelief as Goku and Rochelle, a girl from their school that ChiChi hated with a passion and the girl hated ChiChi just the same, stepped out of Goku's mustang that they had just pulled up in the driveway.

ChiChi had parked her car in a driveway nearby when she saw Goku's car pull up to his house and that's when the two had stepped out.

Rochelle had a sonic cup in her hand and she was laughing at something Goku had said. ChiChi felt sick, she felt betrayed she felt angry she felt sad, she sighed. But her feelings were multiplied with Rochelle gave Goku a hug and a light peck on his cheek.

ChiChi watched in horror as Goku waved to her as Rochelle got in her own car and drove away.

ChiChi sighed and pulled out her cell phone, she dialed her boyfriends number and listened to it ring until the boy in front of her pulled a phone out of his pocket, checked the number, and answered it.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey Goku sweetie. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright."

"Good. I was a little worried about you." ChiChi spoke sweetly, "You didn't even say goodbye to me after school and I was a little hurt when you told me you had plans and just left like that."

"ChiChi, I'm sorry. This friend of mine asked to meet me after school and--" ChiChi watched him walk inside and sighed, but he continues, "and so I was kind of in a rush."

ChiChi frowned, "A friend of yours?"

"Yea."

"Name?"

"ChiChi, you... well you don't like her too much."

"Her?" She stated the obvious, not wanting her boyfriend to know she was practically spying on him, "You left me for a girl? And I girl that I don't like?"

Goku sighed, "Yes ChiChi, but she's just a friend of mine. Just a friend, I promise. I can't just avoid my friends because you don't like them."

"I'm your girlfriend Goku, your girlfriend! And when I don't want you around certain girls there is a reason... you could have told me and not lied to me."

He blinked, "I didn't lie to you ChiChi, I told you who I was with when you asked."

"Did -- did you two do anything?"

"Well yea, I mean we went to Sonic and got some shakes and some hamburgers."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "No. I mean did you two _do _anything!"

"Oh." Goku said with a nod, "Yea, well I mean, no. Well she did kinda kiss my cheek before she left but it wasn't anything serious."

"You see Goku! That is exactly why I don't want you around Rochelle!"

"Well it's not that she... Rochelle? How did you know it was Rochelle?"

ChiChi rolled her eyes, _shit, he never mentioned her name... _"Goku, you told me." She shrugged, _he's so naive he'll believe it..._

"Oh." Goku said with a shrug, "I guess I did. Well ChiChi I won't see her again if you're going to be that jealous."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "Well you better not Goku."

He laughed, "I won't."

ChiChi smiled, "Alright... well I believe you." She really did, her boyfriend wasn't one to lie...

Goku nodded, "I love you ChiChi."

She grinned on the other end of the phone and nodded, "I love you too Goku."

* * *

Okay? Who hated reading this chapter as much as I hated writing it? Really... I mean you guys make me so super happy with all of the wonderful reviews and I write you this... I promise that the next chapter will be much happier, much funnier, filled with more romance, less dramatic, and.. well I guess just better.

So anywho, I really want all of you to know how much I appreciate all of the reviews! If this fic gets to 200 reviews I will... haha, I'm not sure what I'll do but if does I'll be so happy!!!

So get to reviewing! =0) Haha, but yea some polls --

Prom Ideas for:

Bulma/Vegeta

Goku/ChiChi

Laucnh/Tien

Marron/Yamcha

Some of the random suggestions that I liked --

Romeo/Juliet, Beauty/the Beast, Superman/Supergirl, Batman/Catwoman, Aries/Aphrodite, Xenia/Hercules, Arwen/Aragon, Pamela Anderson/Tommy Lee, King Author/ Gueneviere or Adam/Eve.

And if you have any ideas for this story feel free to leave them in a review or an email at

The next chapter should be out soon (just got a new car and schools back up but I'm going to try and get these out faster!) and so chapter 10 should be a big one... Prom shopping continued and some b/v?

Well I guess all I have to say now is until next time!!!

Have a great day!

Later...

-Crimson


	10. The Tenth Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Shocker.

Author's Note: Okay... Well you all know the drill -- homework, school, parties, dates, a sucky computer, and my list of bad excuses for the lateness of this chapter. But it is finally here. So sorry for the wait.... I really am!

I promise that I will thank everyone personally in the next chapter -- but for right now I'm really super sorry because I'm so tired so I am just going to answer a few questions and reply to a few comments.

Poisoned-Tattoo : Ahk! I love you girl! You know that? And NO I haven't been stalking you -- lol. But that is a series of strange coincidences... hm. Thank you so so much for the super long review!!! Wow... I loved reading it!!! I cannot wait to talk to you again... as for right now I'm so super tired and I can hardly think so I guess I'll talk to yah later!!!

Pandora001: Wow! Thank you so much for all the great ideas! Wow! Hahaha, actually I used a couple of them and I wanted to thank you!!! You're one, if not the, of my favorite writers and I and so horned that you even read my fic! But thanks so much and update soon! =0P

porcelain87 : Thank you much for your kind words! They really meant a lot to me! Oh, haha, and I was thinking about using your idea for a Yamcha and Marron's costumes -- thanks for the suggestion! I really loved your review and I hope to hear from you again!

b-chan2007: Thanks! Again! Yea, I love the Ares Aphrodite theme as well, I'm going to have so much fun with describing the costumes and stuff! Hehe, oh! Thanks so much for the reviews and all of the wonderful suggestions!!! You're the greatest!

Takarra : I'm tying not to be so hard on myself! I'm really not a negative person... but... haha, yea. I loved the Aries and Aphrodite ideas as well! Do you know what else I love? You're fic! Haha, please please update... Well anywho, I really appreciate you're review!!!! Thanks!

AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! IT REALLY DOES MEAN A LOT TO ME AND I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITHOUT ALL OF YOU!!!

* * *

**High School Royalty**

Chapter 10

Shades of Crimson

* * *

Bulma twirled a lock of her aqua hair around her finger as she stood beside Vegeta, both staring up at the corny miscellaneous costume coupled pictures hanging on one of the walls in Party City.

Vegeta frowned, "This is crap."

Bulma sighed, "Well... what about superman and supergirl?" Bulma smiled, "Supergirl does has really cute boots."

Vegeta's frowned deepened, "I'm not wearing that ridiculous outfit."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "It's spandex Vegeta, come on."

"He's got underwear over his pants." Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma laughed, "Alright.. fine...Oh! Vegeta look!" She said, her bright blue eyes starting to sparkle.

Vegeta looked over in the direction the starry eyes girl was looking and frowned, "Ares and Aphrodite?"

Bulma nodded, "It's perfect for us! The Greek god of war and the goddess of love and beauty."

Vegeta eyed her with a bored frown, "You certainly think highly of yourself."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, think about it -- I'm loving, beautiful, temperamental, and desirable, while you're arrogant and proud and... well warlike."

His frown deepened and Bulma smiled, "It's one of my favorite stories, the beautiful goddess is married to the hideous Hephaestus, it was not by her choice but by arrangement of Hera. Her true love was Ares, the God of War. They --"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Woman, spare me the lecture."

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms, "Vegeta, look -- you get to wear a sexy outfit like Brad Pitt wore in Troy."

Vegeta shot her a blank look and she frowned, rolled her eye, and crossed her arms as she looked away from him.

Vegeta frowned at her reaction. He looked over at the picture of the ancient Greek god and goddess costume -- "Ares". He smirked -- well the woman was right, he would look pretty sexy in that.

Bulma watched his reaction with a smile, "So it's a yes then?"

He shrugged and she nodded, knowing that he meant yes.

She smiled and noted the number of the couples costume and they went to go purchase their prom theme attire.

Bulma handed the man behind the register a wad of cash and he smiled back her, giving her correct change and a bag with their costumes inside.

As Bulma and Vegeta exited the Party City Bulma entangled their fingers, lightly swinging her date's hand, causing him to growl and hold her hand still.

She frowned at him as he unlocked his black sports car and threw the bag into the backseat.

Bulma slid into the passengers side, filling the heat of the leather seats against her bare thighs and switched his air conditioner on full blast. Vegeta cast her a bored side glance, noticing the way the gusts of air picked up the locks of her hair and blew them around, framing her face.

He blinked. She was so beautiful. So angelic.

He smirked as he shook his head. Angelic? Where did that come from. He shrugged lightly as he turned the air down, causing her to glare at him with a small frown on her face.

"What?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh!" She smiled, sitting up in her seat with bright eyes, "Let's go to Starbucks!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and Bulma winked at him, "Aw, come on Vegeta."

"Whatever." He muttered as he switched lanes and pulled into the Starbucks drive through.

* * *

Monday

* * *

Yamcha yawned as he took a seat beside Goku in the locker room.

"Hey Goku, what's wrong?" Yamcha asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

Goku shrugged, "Nothing."

Yamcha looked him over and shrugged, "You look like something's on your mind."

Goku merely shrugged again, "And you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

Yamcha laughed, "Yea... Marron called me last night and I was up talking to her until 4. I think she's mad though... I kind of fell asleep while she was talking..."

Goku smiled, "Yea, all the girls were kind of mad at us at lunch."

Yamcha rolled his eyes as he leaned farther back on the bench, "Yea, so Bulma was mad at Vegeta because he insulted her in first block or something, Launch said that Tien was ignoring him the morning -- what's the deal with you and ChiChi?"

Goku sighed as he shook his head, "You know Rochelle right?"

Yamcha nodded, "Yea, real cute? Kinda tall --"

Goku frowned, "Yea... her."

Yamcha blinked, "You got a thing for her?"

Goku shook his head quickly, "No, not at all. I mean I like her as a friend -- at least I thought I did. And she invited me to go get a drink, so I did. You know? As friends."

"Yea." Yamcha stated simply, "And?"

"She kissed me."

Yamcha blinked, at first in confusion, but then a smirk crossed his features, "Goku, you pimp. Haha, so what did you do?"

Goku shrugged, "I told ChiChi."

Yamcha sighed, and closed his eyes, signaling that was something really dumb to do.

Goku sighed, "But I didn't kiss her back or anything, I really love ChiChi. Rochelle was just a friend, I had no idea that she ever..."

Yamcha smiled, "Well I believe yah Goku, I mean you're an honest guy -- probably the only guy that would really just want to be friends with a girl like Rochelle. You're a good guy Goku, innocent and slightly naive, but you talk to ChiChi, and I think she'll believe you."

Goku smiled, "Yea... she believes me, but I still think she's a little angry."

Yamcha shrugged, "You should make it up to her."

Goku nodded happily as he stood up, "That's a great idea Yamcha!"

Yamcha shrugged as he stood up, "Well what can I say? When it comes to ideas about the ladies I'm full of good ideas." hey laughed as Goku shook his head in disbelief at his friend.

* * *

"God." Marron complained as she pulled her shoulder-length hair back into a pony tail, "I cannot believe Yamcha!"

Bulma shrugged, "I can't believe Vegeta either -- I mean he insulted me in front of our entire class. People are supposed to think he worships the ground I walk on, not that I'm so desperate that --"

Launch laughed, "B, chill. Everyone knows how Vegeta is... his sarcasm and... well, insults are just a way to let you know that he analogizes your presence. Plus, we already established that he really likes you."

Bulma ran her shiny lip gloss across her lips and smiled, "Yea. I guess."

ChiChi stood next to Bulma and looked herself over in the mirror, "We'll guy's are just jerks."

Launch frowned, "ChiChi... I thought you said you understood that Goku was telling the truth."

ChiChi frowned, "I know, but I still have the right to be pissed."

Marron nodded, "Agreed."

Bulma laughed, "Guess what?"

Her friends shot her questioning glances and Bulma smiled, "Roxanne is back."

Marron gave her friend a hug and smiled, "B, thanks so much for kicking her ass for me."

Bulma shrugged, "No problem."

Launch smiled, "Are you going to talk to her?"

Bulma shrugged, "Nah. I'll let her come up to me first -- if she has something to say she won't wait long."

ChiChi giggled, "You and Vegeta are so perfect for each other."

Bulma raised an eyebrow in her direction, "What?"

ChiChi nodded, "Oh come on, you know it's true."

Marron sighed, "We're gana be late for cheerleading practice."

ChiChi wrinkled her noise, "I don't feel like cheering anyway."

Bulma smiled, "Well I want to see Vegeta, so hurry."

Vegeta was walking towards the field, dressed in his football pads and jersey, when he saw an all too familiar face come up to him.

He practically winced, there was a deep purple bruise over her left eye, and her make-up was thick over her cheeks, as if to cover a series of contusions. Half of her lip was swollen, and her left eye was hanging only halfway open.

"Vegeta." She slurred, giving him the sexiest smile she could manage.

Vegeta watched her with a small frown, "Roxanne, damn, Bulma beat the shit out of you."

She rolled her eye, causing her to wince slightly from the pain of moving her face so much, she sighed, "Yea, she did, but by next week I'll be good as new." She leaned closer to him, "I miss you."

Vegeta shrugged, "Most of my one night fucks do."

She glared at him, "One night?" she laughed, "Oh Vegeta, it was more than that, and don't you deny it."

His face remained emotionless, "Really? Well trust me, you weren't anything special, and nothing has changed."

She frowned, "You're a jerk. You know that? I told Bulma that she was just another fuck to you. She beat the crap out of me. Hm. Someone's in denial."

"Don't you have a boyfriend."

She nodded, "Yea. And he's more than you'll ever be."

Vegeta smirked, "Really? Than why are you here?"

She sighed, "Bulma's too good for you. I want you to know that. I was too good for you too."

Vegeta frowned and watched her walk away. He couldn't believe that girl. She was so confusing. Then he rolled his eyes, all women were. Luckily he hadn't gotten close enough to a girl to even try to figure one out -- and he didn't have any desire to. Not now, not ever.

But as soon as he began his walk to the field Bulma rushed up to him.

He looked her over with a smirk. She had on her cheerleading uniform, consisting of a tight, low cut navy top and a short navy blue skirt with a thick black lining. He imagined her long, creamy bare legs wrapped around his waist as she rode him. He smirked, turning himself on with mere thoughts of her.

She smiled as she watched the look on his face, she saw the group of football players eyes her from behind him and she smirked.

"Hey Vegeta."

He brought his face down to her ear and smirked down at her, "Hey."

She felt his warm breath tickle her ear lobe, she yearned to feel his tongue inside of her mouth, she hungered for his lips on her own, so she pressed her body close to his.

He smirked. Very close.

She felt his hands began to trail her back, she urged him on, grinding her hips into his pelvis, feeling his hardness against her she only pursed on. He brought his hands down to her butt, lightly squeezing the firmness that lay there -- both forgetting that they were in the open, that they were being watched by their nosey classmates. Bulma pried her hands under his football pads, running her fingertips across his well formed abs. She smiled as she felt his tongue on her ear, warming her insides. She turned her head so that her lips were now against his, immediately pushing her tongue into his mouth, pushing his lips apart she began suck on his lower lip.

From behind them ChiChi blinked as she leaned into Goku's chest, "Think we should tell them to get a room?"

Goku blinked as he wrapped his arms around his longtime girlfriends slim waist, "I don't really think that's a good idea. Vegeta would be pissed at me."

ChiChi laughed and Goku smiled down at her. He loved her laugh.

"Oh, ChiChi, I've got a surprise for you."

ChiChi gasped, "For me?"

He nodded, "Yep, I've ordered us something for Friday."

"Friday?" ChiChi's eyes flew open, "For prom?"

Goku laughed as he nodded.

She shrieked happily, "What is it?"

He shook his head, "I can't tell you that, it's a surprise ChiChi."

She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, causing his smile to widen, "Well I should probably get to practice."

As if on cue the loud annoying shrieking of the high pitched metal whistle the head football coach wore around his neck sounded, signaling the beginning of practice.

"Hey Ojie, you can make babies _after_ practice." the coach hollered, causing Vegeta to quickly rip away form his make out session. As he turned away he felt her grab his muscular bicep, he frowned over at her, "I gotta go."

"I know." she whispered, pressing her soft lips against his. He pulled away again and smirked down at her, "Later."

She winked as he began walking away, "Later."

ChiChi ran up to her friend and slapped her arm playfully, "Whore."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Jealous?"

Wholeheartedm rich laughter escaped ChiChi's throat , "Not at all, but you seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

Bulma laughed as she shook her head, "You know, you're late to practice Chi, and since you're captain that's not setting a very good rep."

ChiChi rolled her eyes at her sarcastic friend and shrugged, "You know, you're a Briefs Bulma, I don't think sticking your tongue down a guy throat that's not even your boyfriend in public is setting a very good rep."

Bulma frowned up at her best friend, rolling her eyes, "So what did Goku want?"

ChiChi smiled, "He's got a surprise for me after school."

Bulma gasped and grinned, showing both rows of her perfect, white teeth, "Wow, you're so lucky."

ChiChi shrugged nonchalantly, "I know."

Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend, but she knew she was just being honest -- she was a lucky girl. They both were.

* * *

As Vegeta took his spot on the field the brown haired boy beside him smiled, "Man, you were all into the Briefs girl, and she looked like she was ready to spread."

Vegeta smirked, "I'm taking her to prom."

Decker laughed as he slapped Vegeta on the back, "Somebody's getting lucky."

Yamcha laughed from the other side of Vegeta, "Decker's taking his girlfriend, the prude who won't put out."

Goku frowned, "You guys, there's more to a girl than just getting some, maybe Decker is actually--"

But he was cut off by Decker who was frowning, "Nah, she's nothing special, besides, I'm thinking about taking Julia Payne."

Yamcha nodded, "Good choice man."

Tien looked over at the blonde haired cheerleader they were talking about with a frown. She was pretty, but had slut written all over her. He smiled, glad that he had Launch.

Goku rolled his eyes and watched ChiChi and Bulma laughing from the sideline, he shook his head at Vegeta, "You're not only going with Bulma to prom because of... you know."

Vegeta looked at Bulma over on the sideline, the cheerleaders were just starting to stretch. He had known her for so long. Truthfully she was the only girl he really knew. She was the only girl that he flirted with, the only girl he just made out with. He didn't want to just cast her aside like the others -- she wasn't like them. She could hold her own, she could test him, she could make him laugh, she could impress him, plus, he thought with a smirk, she was hot.

But the look on the guys around him faces made him smirk, and he laughed lightly, "Now Goku, you know me."

Goku sighed as he shook his head, "Vegeta... she's you're friend."

Vegeta shrugged, "Well then afterwards I'll tell her that we can still be friends."

Goku looked his best friend over with a saddened look as he began to laugh at something Decker had said about putting in a good word for him. He looked over at ChiChi and vowed never to be such a jerk to her.

* * *

After school Launch had driven all of her friends home, well... after a _short_ trip to the mall, and was now sitting in her living room going through a pile of DVD's with the phone propped between her shoulder and her ear as she rummaged through the pile, occasionally saying the movie's and the couples in the movies to her boyfriend on the other line.

She smiled, "Well what about Grease?"

Tein paused for a moment, "Grease?"

"Yea." Launch stated simply, "You know, Danny and Sandy -- summer nights?"

He frowned, "Yea, I know, it's my sisters favorite movie in the world, and I kind of find it a little shallow."

Launch blinked, "Shallow?"

"Yea, shallow. I mean Sandy doesn't like Danny because he's a jerk so he tries to change for her, and then at the end she changes into something that she's not and he falls in love with that. At the end, she can't even look at her face when she's dancing -- it's just shallow."

Launch frowned, "Well you sure know how to ruin a happy romantic movie."

Tien lightly laughed on the other end of the phone, he was laying back in his bed throwing a football repeatedly into the air and catching it.

Launch cast the DVD aside and then smiled, "I didn't know that you had a sister."

Tien shrugged on the other end of the phone, momentarily stopping himself from throwing the ball into the air, "Yea, well she's in seventh grade and she's a pain in the butt."

Launch laughed, "Aw, I bet she's great. I can't wait to meet her."

Tien frowned on the other end of the phone, "You want to meet my family?" he laughed, "They're... well a little strange."

Launch smiled, "Aw, come on, I'm sure they're wonderful -- your grandmother was."

Tien was silent for a moment and Launch sighed, "Do you want to come over and help me with this?"

Tien smiled, "Help you go through a pile of DVD's and think up one couple that's good enough?"

Launch dropped the cover to Sleepless in Seattle with a defeated sigh, "Please."

Tien laughed as he sat up in his bed, "I'll be right there."

* * *

Goku pulled into the parking lot to the costume specialty store. He got out and, like a gentleman, opened the passengers side of the car to let his girlfriend out. ChiChi walked down the sidewalk with her boyfriend, clutching his arm in her own she smiled, "Well somebody's certainly in a romantic mood."

Goku shrugged as he held the door open for her and she entered the costume shop, "Well tomorrow is prom." He pointed out.

She smiled and nodded lightly, "Alright, well, so what's out costume going to be?"

Goku walked up the counter and smiled at the older woman behind it, "Name?" She questioned him with an emotionless gaze.

"Goku Kakerot."

"Just a minute." she stated plainly as she went into the back part of the store.

ChiChi smiled happily as she leaned against the counter, "This is so wonderful!"

The woman came back, with two bags that resembled suite holders, and smiled, "Since you paid in advanced we just need to confirm your license and signature."

Goku flipped her his license and signed a signed a sheet of paper.

ChiChi shot her occupied boyfriend a side glanced and smiled deviously. She began to unzip one of the bags, only to peek into it, and when she saw a beautiful royal purple medieval style dress she gasped, "Goku. This is beautiful."

Goku looked over at her and sighed, "ChiChi, it was a surprise."

ChiChi ignored him and smiled at him, she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

Goku laughed as they parted, "ChiChi, you know -- Romeo and Juliet are sort of like us, well with out the rivaling families and the dieing and stuff. But they were really in love, and they are probably the most famous couple ever, you know?"

ChiChi laughed as she rested her head into her boyfriends well built chest, "Thanks Goku."

Goku smiled as he took in the scent of her hair, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

ChiChi blinked as she pulled away, "What?"

Goku frowned, "Well... I'm kinda hungry."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "We can pick up something on the way home..."

Goku smiled, "Alright, thanks ChiChi -- you're the best."

ChiChi grabbed the bad with their prom theme outfits in it and smiled, "You too Goku."

* * *

Tien had made it to Launch's house and they were crowded around her large selection of DVD's. Launch was sitting cross legged on the floor and Tien was on one of the leather couches in the living room rummaging through some of the movies.

Launch looked down at one of the parts to the Matrix trilogy, "What about a Neo Trinity theme?"

Tien looked over at her, "Leather suits and sunglasses?"

Launch shrugged, "Hm. Well that might be kind of sexy."

Tien laughed, "Yea, it might."

Launch nodded, "Well add it to the maybe pile."

"We have a maybe pile?"

Launch rolled her eyes, getting up she sat the DVD on the coffee table, but Tien caught her arm and she fell ontop of him on the coach.

She froze, her arms were keeping her just inches from his chest, her long hair was falling over him, and her lips were almost brushing his.

Tien blinked, a little taken back by there closeness, but he didn't want her to leave him. He brought his lips up to hers, capturing her into their first kiss.

She released the pressure from her arms and her body fell onto his. She felt his palms roaming across the small of her back, and she moved her lips against his, welcoming his tongue into her mouth.

She arched her back as they continued, he began to run his fingers through her hair, letting her lips free for a momentary gasp. He caught his breath and went in for another kiss, she once again deepened the kiss, but she opened her eyes and sat up, a bright red blush crossing her cheeks.

"Um." She muttered, looking away.

Tien swallowed and sighed, "Yea, well, so the Matrix is a maybe?"

Launch nodded, "Oh, yea."

She sat back on the floor, "Titanic?"

Tien frowned, "Nah."

Launch frowned, "You don't like that movie?"

Tien shrugged, "No, it's a good movie, just sad."

Launch nodded, "Yea."

Tien picked up a couple of movies and cast them to the side until he picked up one that caught his attention, "The Lord of the Rings?"

Launch smiled, "Oh, I love those movies."

Tien nodded, "Me too, they're my favorite."

Launch got up and took a seat on the coach beside him, "Do you want to watch it?"

Tien looked her over and nodded again, "Sure!"

Launch giggled as she got up and popped the DVD in, "Oh, you know, we could go with Arwen and Aragon."

Tien smiled as she turned to movie on, "You know, that's a really good idea."

Launch smiled as she took a seat beside him, "Yea, oh, our costumes are going to be so pretty."

Tien smiled, "Pretty?"

Launch laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder as the movie began, "Well you'll see."

He smiled over at her just as the movie began.

About three hours later the first part of the trilogy was over and Tien stretched on Launch's couch with a tired yawn as he glanced down at his watch, "Oh shit, I was supposed to be home hours ago."

Launch blinked as she stood up, "Aw, I'm sorry."

"No." He said, standing up next to her, "It's alright."

She smiled and walked him to the door. When they were standing on her front porch he gave her a quick kiss goodbye before he ran to his car and sped down his girlfriend's driveway.

Launch watched him go with a small smile before she turned around and went back into her house.

She went into the kitchen where she found her dad staring over a file folder packed with papers, "Hey daddy."

Her father looked up at her and smiled, "Hey honey."

Her father looked up from the stack of papers and sighed, "Is that boy gone already?"

Launch opened the refrigerator and pulled out a container of orange juice, "His name is Tien and he just left."

Her father nodded as he sat down the pen he was holding onto, "Well he seems like a nice boy."

Launch nodded as she poured the juice into a glass, "Yea, he is. He's taking me to prom actually."

"Prom?" Her father asked, a little surprised, "Already?"

"Yea." Launch nodded as she took a sip from her glass, "It's on Friday."

Her father looked her over and blinked, "Did you die your hair?"

Launch nodded, "Yea, a while ago."

"Really? I liked it blonde -- it was like your mothers."

Launch frowned, "Funny, I didn't think you liked anything that reminded you of her." She sat down her glass and made her way up the stairs, causing her father to sigh and shake his head. He would have to have a talk with her later.. but right now he just had a lot of paper work to do.

* * *

The next day the clique was seated at their table and the girls were chatting excitedly.

Bulma smiled across the table at Vegeta, "We're going to have so much fun!"

"I know." ChiChi agreed, "I can't wait!"

Marron frowned, "Well Yamcha and I haven't come up with a theme yet."

"What?" Bulma practically shouted, "Prom is on Friday."

Marron frowned, "I know."

Marron turned to Yamcha and stood up, "Can I talk to you in the hall?"

Yamcha stood up and shrugged slightly, "Um... okay babe."

When the couple was in the hall Marron frowned, "Come on Yamcha... we need a prom theme."

Yamcha just shrugged, "Do you have any ideas?"

Marron frowned, "Well I was thinking Barbie and Ken."

Yamcha blinked, "Barbie and Ken?"

Marron smiled, "Yea, like Malabu Barbie and Ken -- we could wear swim suits and stuff!"

Yamcha laughed as he shook his head, "Alright."

"Really?" Marron asked him with a smile, "You like it?"

Yamcha brushed a few strands of stray hair from her face and kissed her forehead, "It's a great idea."

* * *

Okay -- so that's the tenth chapter!

Next chapter -- Prom!

Finally, I know...

Haha, well it's really late and i'm really tired so I'm going to go now... Have a great day and please please review!!!!

--Crimson--


	11. The Eleventh Chapter

What can I say? Sorry. Will it help? Probably not. What about the next chapter? I was hoping that it would do the trick...

You guys have no clue how much I appreciate all of your wonderful support. I've been away with school and friends and, now having a car, everything takes away from my computer time -- but hey, I'm making an effort and I'll get this thing done -- and then comes a sequel.

I'm thinking so.

Well I don't own DBZ... Glad I got that off my chest.

* * *

Marron/Yamcha -- Barbie and Ken

Launch/Tien -- Arwen and Aragon

Bulma/Vegeta -- Aries and Aphrodite

ChiChi/Goku -- Romeo and Juliet

* * *

**Chapter 11**   
High School Royalty   
_Shades of Crimson_

* * *

The brush ran through her long strands of dark hair in an unconscious rhythm as she stared, distantly, into the large vanity mirror she was standing before. She shook herself out of her idle thoughts of prom and such with a heavy blink, and as she sat the brush down on the vanity she let out a small sigh.

Her dark eyes studied the pictures that lined her mirror; there was one of her and Bulma in the tenth grade on Bulma's fathers yacht. There was another, just below the latter, of Marron, Launch, Bulma, and her outside the mall in her first car.

She felt a jovial smile graze her soft, pinked lips as she saw her friends smiles on her sixteenth birthday. She sighed as she began thinking about back then, knowing that if she tempted them enough, the tears beneath her eyes would fall and smear her perfect eyeliner that she had been working on to be just right since she got off of school.

The picture at the top, framed with a homemade border of silk and beads was a crude copied landscape, but the picture inside, of her boyfriend and her smiling so truly in his living room with their backs to the front door, was the truest form of love she could account for.

She slid her manicured fingers through her dark hair, feeling the locks gleam as if they would cast off the suns rays with their shine, their smooth, straight glossiness present in ever strand.

She smiled again, taking in her reflection in her mirror as she turned to her made bed, where her renaissance style dress, her Juliet dress, her prom dress, rested so subtly and patiently for it's moment to grace her figure and to be stared at with mouths agape as the crown was sat to rest atop her dark tresses.

Her bedroom door clicked open, causing her to jump from her fantasy, and her eyes to glare at the petite figure, clad in a silk oriental dress, that was standing in her doorway.

ChiChi sighed, impatience tainting her voice, and frowned, "Yes?"

The woman smiled with glossy eyes at her daughter, "ChiChi, you look so beautiful."

Their eyes never parted, "I know" ChiChi said simply with unfaltering features.

Her mother shook her head, causing a few of the tears to shake from eyes and spill affectionately down her cheeks, "Oh ChiChi, you're my only daughter, can't we pretend that, for just one night, we get along?"

ChiChi smiled lightly, seeing the emotion in her mothers eyes, it was true that she and the small Asian woman before her, her _mother_, had been distant lately, but they we're once close, and she did still care deeply for her. "We needn't pretend mom." ChiChi said with a small smile.

Her mother returned her smile, gratitude evident on her face, "So Romeo and Juliet?"

ChiChi nodded eagerly as she picked up the elaborate dress from her bed, holding it up for her mother to take in the meticulous silk patterns and lace that lined the ornate gown.

Her mother nearly gasp, "Goku paid for this all on his own?"

ChiChi laughed at her shock and nodded.

"Naive little Goku-san?" she continued with a blink, "Hungry, happy, care-free little Goku?"

ChiChi smiled and shook her head, "His attitude makes him sweet, not poor."

Her mother laughed with a nod, "Aye. But still, such extravagance shocks me in a such a boy."

ChiChi shrugged, "He picked it out himself, but, I guess it _is_ prom."

Her mothers eyes slightly slid closed, "Do...." she paused, "Oh ChiChi, I'm not.... we'll... ChiChi, prom is.."

ChiChi stopped on her way to her closet, "Yes mother?" she smiled, faking innocence, "Prom is, what?"

Her jaw shifted at her daughter's sarcasm and rolled her eyes, "You're basically a good girl, am I not mistaken ChiChi?"

ChiChi laughed, "Of coarse. And Goku, he's a very nice, and innocent, young man." ChiChi couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks, "We've already had this conversation and Goku said that if it really is meant to be then we can wait."

She let out a deep breath and smiled, "I knew I liked that young man. But I still know what the world is like, and I know that Goku is such a nice boy, and you are very fortunate. We are all very fortunate. But... well I worry about my only girl... and if you're father knew a boy laid a finger on you then he would..."

ChiChi laughed, thinking of how her father, though massive in size, taking on her built boyfriend, "Look mother, I love you." She smiled, meeting eyes with her mom, "I'm calling Bulma and probably just finishing getting ready there."

"Goku knows where to pick you up?"

"Yes mam."

"Good." She said with a smiled, "Have a great night."

ChiChi smiled as she heard her mother close her bedroom door with a quite click, "I hope so." She whispered as she began to gather her things.

* * *

Bulma rolled her eyes as her mother began her 'prom night chat.'

"And deer, I know what you and Vegeta are going to do -- and I don't know if you've already done it, or if you're planning on doing it again, but use protection. As handsome as Vegeta is I don't want you caring his kids." she shot her daughter a bubbly smile, "Yet."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Look, I've got to check on Vegeta to make sure that he's getting ready."

Her mother smiled with a nod, "But don't start things early Bulma. You give all of it to him now, he might not be up for round two tonight, men are--"

"Sh." Bulma said, raising her hands in a defensive manner, "I've got to go."

Mrs. Briefs studied her daughter, not quit ready for prom, but she did still look beautiful, "Alright dear."

Bulma pushed passed her and made her way across the street to Vegeta's house.

A maid came to the door and Bulma explained that she was there to speak with Vegeta, and she led herself up to her date's closed bedroom door, where she gently cracked it open, peered inside the dark room, save the light streaming through the cracks of the blinds, and opened the door fully and shut it softly behind her.

She saw Vegeta asleep on his back on his bed, she rolled her eyes, knowing that it was nearly five in the afternoon, but couldn't help but smile at his vulnerable state.

She climbed on top of him, her bare legs straddling his waist, her pelvis resting just above his, and her arms pinning the side of his head. She smirked as she planted a quick kiss on his lips, causing his eyes to jolt open, and his body to jerk slightly as he saw the figure poised above him.

Then he smirked as he noticed who, and what position she was in.

"Wake up Vegeta." she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear.

The smirk remained on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, their bodies rubbing. She sighed, an irritated look crossing her face, "Vegeta, I came over here to wake you up, not get an early start."

He ignored her, placing a forceful kiss on her lips, flipping her over so that he was now on top, pushing his experienced tongue into her savory mouth. He could feel her heat as he began to harden against her hips. He could taste her want as her tongue lingered in his mouth. Her temple began to sweat, and he brought his lips down to her neckline to lick the beads running down her neck.

She moaned as she felt his lips, and she brought her hands down to his button up shirt, and began to button it down. She thrust it off of him, trying to turn him over, desperately wanting to be on top. But, not being able to resist his force, settled for her position now, and ran her hands down his washboard abs, her hands lingering above the button of his jeans.

Her fingers played with the button, teasing him with each rub. She felt his lips back to her mouth again, and she eagerly accepted his kiss, tasting him, sucking on his lower lip as she opened the button, unzipped his pants, and then thrashed them to the floor.

He pulled away from her lips momentarily, smirking at her as he reached for her shirt, and as he began to pull, just when he could see her pierced navel and thin, tanned midriff, she stopped him.

"don't start things early Bulma. You give all of it to him now, he might not be up for round two..." She rolled her eyes angrily, it was her mothers words that echoed through her mind, guilting her conscious. Interrupting what was to probably be the best sex of her life.

She felt the man above her roll off her and curse under his breath, pulling his pants on he shrugged, "Well the pants came off, that's a start."

Bulma sat up and frowned apologetically at him, "Vegeta, I'm not a prude."

"That's what the guys tell me." He muttered.

She frowned, "Tonight, okay, I didn't want to spoil things."

He sat beside her and frowned, "And what you did here that wasn't spoiling things?"

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, "Vegeta... I don't want you to tire of me so fast."

He smirked with a shrug, "Woman, I don't think I'll get tired of you."

She thought she felt her heart skip a beat -- but she quickly dismissed the feeling, noting that he didn't mean it in the hopefully way she was thinking.

But her heart was praying that he was.

* * *

Launch and ChiChi simultaneously rolled their eyes as they watched their blue haired friend pace back and forth across her bedroom.

There was an angered look on her face as she marched across the floor. With each step she took Bulma grew angrier, complaining to her friends with her tongue lashing out sentences in short, incomplete thoughts, and finally the blue haired girl let out a defeated sigh and threw herself back into her bed, landing on her soft, fluffy comforter.

ChiChi shot Launch a look that read 'she's loosing it' and cleared her throat, "Bulma, do you know what you need?"

Bulma rubbed her eyelids, still laying back on her bed, and with a winy voice she muttered coffee.

Launch let out a small laugh as ChiChi shifted her jaw, "No Bulma, you need your two best friends to fix you so you can be the hottest girl at the prom."

Bulma opened one of her eyes to glance at her friend, "I don't need you two to be the hottest girl at the prom."

Launch giggled again and sat beside Bulma on the bed and smiled, "Well I know that you want to impress Vegeta and all..."

"No." Bulma said defiantly, "I have no want to impress that self-centered asshole."

"Oh please." ChiChi said making her way into Bulma's large upscale bathroom as she rummaged through Bulma's collection of curling irons and straighteners, "I thought we've passed the whole 'i'm not interested thing', we've established that you have the hots for him, and now you want, God knows a sin, but in his pants."

Launch smiled down at Bulma, partially ignoring ChiChi, "So Bulma, how about we fix you up?"

Bulma looked her over and sat up stubbornly, "We fix _each other _up, and then we get coffee."

Launch nodded, "Alright, I'll call Mar."

"Bulma, how do you think Juliet did her makeup?" ChiChi inquired from the bathroom.

Bulma smirked as she came back to her old self, "What does it matter, she's not giving Romeo any anyway."

* * *

As the girls crowded around the mirror, just finishing up on Launch's makeup, they giggled as Launch smiled into the mirror to see the finished product.

Bulma smirked as she looked her friend over, "Well I would say we did a wonderful job."

Launch laughed as she stood up and turned to face Bulma, "Well it's not too hard to make me presentable."

Marron laughed as she played with the top of her bikini, pulling it up so that it augmented her cleavage.

ChiChi watched her friend with distaste from the corner of her eye, Marron was going as Barbie. The very idea sickened ChiChi, but the fact that they had agreed on 'Malibu Barbie' put Marron in high heels with a blue bikini and a pair of sunglasses. Bulma had just applied temporary die in her hair -- blonde, a much more suitable color for the dense teen.

ChiChi smiled, though there was no denying that Marron could pull of the bikini, even at prom.

Her own makeup was done lightly, deciding that she didn't want to over do it. The top layer of her long dark hair was pulled back loosely and braded, compliments to Bulma. She hadn't yet changed into her gown, figuring that there was still half an hour to go and she didn't want anything to happen to it incase it were to be an unlucky half hour.

Bulma, however, wasn't planning on the next few minutes as anything but an opportunity to show off. Her hair was curled and was let fall loosely across her shoulders and with a golden headband fastened with elaborate leaves twinned together with a branch. Her dress was long and thin, nearly touching the floor with a revealing slit on the left side that rose to her left thigh, exposing her long, tan, creamy legs and her stiletto heels that laced around her calves with gold bands. There was a thick bracelet around her upper arm and a thin, double-layered belt just before the white dress scooped to expose the tops of her breast. The dress had one wrist-length cut sleeve that hung down, and the other was held up only by a thing strap.

Bulma's makeup was done dark and dramatic, and the way she carried herself in such a garment gave her an air of superiority, like she truly believed that she was the idealistic goddess of beauty.

As ChiChi turned from Bulma to check the clock, calculating that the guys would be there in about twenty minutes, she saw that Launch had just slipped into her dress -- a long elegant green dress with belled sleeves and a low neckline. There was silver lining about the dress that made her silver makeup and redden lips stand out. To complete the outfit on the top of her loosely curled hair sat a unique, silver, elfish crown.

ChiChi smiled at her friends as they all shot her confused, and almost sarcastic looks. Bulma smiled back at her friend, "Oh come one ChiChi, don't cry. It's not graduation or anything."

"Yea." ChiChi said, taking a seat on the edge of Bulma's bed, taking her dress in her hands, "But this is like the last major event we have left before graduation."

Marron shrugged, "We still have senior skip day."

Launch laughed as she played with her sleeve, "Yea... but I know what you mean. I feel like things are just starting off with Tien and I and after graduation who knows what will happen."

Bulma nodded, and then shook her head, "Come on Chi, you're going to make me all sad -- tonight's all about parting and dancing and spiked punch and getting laid, and you getting crowned queen."

ChiChi rolled her eyes at this and Marron nodded, "She's right you know."

They jumped as there was a honk outside and Bulma rushed to the window, a smirk appeared on her face as she turned around to face her friends, "The boys are early, and with a limo. I'm impressed."

Launch and Marron ran to the window and peered out of Bulma's blinds as well, they shrieked as they saw the guys walking up Bulma's driveway, barely being able to make out their outfits.

ChiChi rolled her eyes at her friends as she slipped on her dress, being careful not to mess her hair up, and then sliding on her silver jewelry -- a silver necklace, ring, bracelet, and matching earrings.

They ran to Bulma's bedroom door as they heard the doorbell ring and the sound of Bulma's bubbly mother's voice echo through the entry way.

"My, my boys. Aren't we looking particularly handsome tonight."

* * *

I know it's really short and uneventful, but I just felt like one more Pre-prom chapter.... I'm working on the next one right now... but it could be a little longer and I couldn't bare to make anyway wait much longer. So expect the next one up sometime around Thanksgiving. Perhaps I'm digging my own grave -- but review -- I need some incentive...

Thanks for all the previous reviews.... And I hope that you are sticking with me... No matter how unfaithful I have been in my writing dry spell.... Sorry....

I have some pictures of their outfits if you really want to see them I can E-mail them to you... I'm sorry the link thing isn't working...

--Crimson


	12. The Twelfth Chapter

****

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!!!

thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!!! 

KarineD -- I always love the first reviewer of the chapter! Haha, thanks so much and I hope that I didn't make you wait too long...

Rose Vaughn -- Thanks sooo much! I'm glad that you got the email ... and sorry for making this update past Thanksgiving... but it's before Christmas and the new year ... if you want to be optimistic. Alright, did the links ever begin working for you?? I really hope so.. Alright, well thanks again!!!

Amelia -- Aw .. well I hope that your prom was great! I have prom in May so ... ahk. Lol, I'm really glad that you're reading!! And Marron would be the one to show up at prom in a bikini, eh? Alright ... welp thanks!!

Poisoned-Tattoo -- Yeay!!! I'm alive!!! And here I am proving, once again, that I am still kicking. haha. Oh -- and I really love all the great ideas ... haha -- I might just squeeze one in somewhere. Sorry about teasing the lime ... man ... But yea ... you're so wonderful and I really hope that you like this chapter!!Kataan -- Hey! I hope that you got the Email, and yes, ChiChi _does_ have strong morals ... Well thanks for the review and for all the kind words!!! It really means A-LOT! 0D Thanks!

Kataan -- Hey! I hope that you got the Email, and yes, ChiChi have strong morals ... Well thanks for the review and for all the kind words!!! It really means A-LOT! 0D Thanks! 

Yup-123456789101112 -- Once again I must point out how fun your name is to type out ... lol. Something about how good I'm getting at scrolling my pointer fingers across the keyboard ... Anyway -- maybe if I updated more often I would get to write your name in the 'thank yous' Hmm.... speaking of updating -- Go do it!!! 0P Well ... after you read and review of coarse.

t2i2n2a -- So if you separate it is it tina -- 222? Anywho -- Glad you like the costumes and sorry about the weirdness in the LOTR costumes ... perhaps if you picture Tien without the extra eye it would be easier ... haha ... nah -- you're right ... it's just weird.

Tsume-Hiei luver -- thanks so much! Did you get the pictures? Sorry ... I heard that some of them didn't get received. They're on my profile just incase. Alright -- I hope that you like this chapter .. .I love DBZ High School fics too! If you know any good ones please tell!!!!

RiaChan -- Man... I feel so bad for not updating in time ... but, um, Merry Christmas!!! And... hope you like this chapter... Thanks for the review!!!

maz2 -- Yea... everyone has been delayed ... man ... haha -- well I hope my long wait didn't get anyone **too **high of expectations of me ... nervous smile And nope -- this story isn't long from over .... and the sequels already in my mind. Yes. Haha, welp I hope to hear from you again!!! Thanks so much!!!

Goku's little sister -- Thanks so much! I'm glad that you like! And hope that you enjoy the actual prom.. lol, hope I didn't wait too long and thanks again!!!

John -- Sorry you didn't like! I was actually kinda excited about my first flamer ((kinda sad, eh?)) And since you probably won't continue to read this anyway , i'de just like to say that I'm not sure how they're "wusses" but I'm glad that you reviewed anyway! And Krillin will be here ... trust me.

PANDORA001 -- Ahk! Every time I see your name on my review I freak out. Lol, you're so one of my favorite writers and it thrills me that you're reading this!! Thanks so much for all the help ... haha, and I hope that you update soon!Lilly -- I have tried .. .I'm sorry ... But I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter and I really hope that I didn't make you wait too long!powermad mistress -- Thanks so much!!! I hope you're kiddn'. Lol ... alright well I didn't take as long as I did last time ... but man, I need to be quicker at these thing ... haha, alright -- thanks!CloudsLover -- Aw... you're so great!!! Your review, so sweet!!! Thanks so so _so_ much and I really hope to hear from you again!!!

Lilly -- Aw... you're so great!!! Your review, so sweet!!! Thanks so so much and I really hope to hear from you again!!! 

lenk -- Hey!!! Haha, thanks for the Emails and stuff! You're great!!! Really! Alright .. well I hope that you liked the outfits, and this next chapter!mononoke -- I think that's enough no's ... right? Alright -- well I'm sorry that you can't picture the whole LOTR thing ... but yea -- I'm glad you found the outfits awesome and I hope that I didn't make you wait too long!

Dray -- Yup, I'll email you ... now. Haha, hope that you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!!!!Amelia -- sigh I really hope that I didn't make you wait too long... grin But the chapter is finally here so I hope you enjoy!!!

VeryShortMidget -- Hey, no I don't mind sending the costumes at all! The biggest favor you could do me is just to review!!! Alright -- well I hope that my prom scenes don't disappoint you and I really hope to hear from you again!!

Dark Hope Assassin -- No problemo -- A late review is better ((much!)) than no review at all! Hahaha ... so you don't want ChiChi and Goku to be queen and king, eh? Haha... man, I guess to better answer your questions you should probably just read... I love you so much and all of your kind words ((save the threatening me part ..lol)) are sooo greatly appreciated!

SaiyanPassion -- Yeay! You're back!!! Haha. Yea, I really like Bulma's shoes ... Lol. Thanks so much for the review and I really hope that you udpate again soon! You're so one of my favorite writers and .. man... just that you're reading this just makes me want to ... lol, I don't know ... but yea -- thanks again!!!

kafee -- Hey! Wow... thanks SOOO much! You're the greatest!!! Haha... I totally dedicate this chapter to you -- you're the greatest!!! What a wonderful review!!! You re-read it? Wow.. .I feel so honored **-----this chapter is dedicated to kafee ------- **See? There... and now it's official. Haha, alright ... well thanks again!!! You're the greatest!

MorgauseNokami -- Sorry about the minor errors ... I'm definitely no English major..... and definitely not going to go into zodiacs or Greek Mythology. But yea, thanks for the review and the corrections!!!Hikari Heijin -- Last, but defiantly not least ... It's quite alright!!! Lol... thanks for the review and hope to hear from you again!!! Soon.

* * *

The Twelfth Chapter

High School Royalty

Shades of Crimson

* * *

"Wow!!!" Goku exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice.

ChiChi shot a side glance at her easily amused boyfriend and slouched lower in the cool leather seat. True she thought that he looked great in his "Romeo" outfit, complete with a sword -- unfortunately Vegeta and his "God of War" act came with a sword as well and the two boys fought immaturely all the way to the stretch limo waiting in front of Bulma's million dollar estate.

Goku's eyes had found their next target, his new source of entertainment -- as long as it was to last. He placed his large fingers on a button at the roof of the limo, and with child-like curiosity, eagerly punched the button with his pointer finger and then drew back his hand, as if he were a young boy touching the top of a hot stove.

ChiChi rolled her eyes as she studied him, and then watched his amusement as a mini-bar popped out of the side of the limo and the group of teens shifted in their comfortable seats so that they were in view of the newest found feature the limo had to offer.

Vegeta let a deep chuckle escape the back of his throat, a low sound that the woman seated closely to his right found strangely sexy, and she closed the small gap between them, resting her head on his shoulder as he poured himself a glass of rum and coke.

She wrinkled her noise in disgust at her date brought the liquid to his lips, "You're not going to be drunk for my prom, are you?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a long sip out of the glass, "_Your _prom?"

Marron giggled excitedly as she played with the drawstring on Yamcha's bathing suit bottom. All he had worn was a pair of swim trunks and flip-flops, though he accompanied the now blonde-haired girl in the small blue bikini nicely.

Launch ignored the other three couples who she was sharing the spacious limo with and smiled across the seat at her date, who was taking in the luxurious scenery with mixed terror and awe. She thought it so cute the way his eyes watched Bulma and Vegeta bicker at one another -- but their bodies still remaining close and there was obvious sexual tension present in their argument.

ChiChi was now laying on the seat, her knees perched up, but covered by her long purple dress as her dark eyes rested contemptibly on her jovial boyfriend, who, at this moment, was finding his amusement on a remote controlled screen that exposed the driver to them, and then rose a velvet black sheet that gave them privacy -- for the few seconds Goku would allow.

The limo eventually came to a stop, and the driver came around and let the eight teens out into the crowded dance hall that was holding their prom.

Bulma clapped excitedly as she drug Vegeta into the building by his arm. He was dressed as Aries, the god of war, in his sexy black outfit much like the one Brad Pitt wore in Troy.

Marron and Yamcha followed them, their lack of clothes catching peoples eyes -- and Marron's sluttish choice to run with a definite bounce added to their attention as the pair made their entrance into the building.

ChiChi was lecturing Goku about 'being on his best behavior' and about the strictness of this occasion, and his need -- if he wanted a happy girlfriend, to be impressive and elegant and smooth and what ever else entitled the school's hottest couple to win the crowns by a land slide.

She smirked -- this would be no easy victory for her competition, she looked over at Goku who was caught up in his sword and she frowned, _their _competition...

* * *

Her eyes, usually sparkling bright blue with spirit and fire and such surreal beauty that they shot off anything that they thought below them with their spiteful blue rays, were currently staring sadly ahead at the band on the large stage and shifted desolately to the group of teens in her class that were dancing with their dates. 

She sighed, a sigh that was equally as sad as her eyes, and turned to the buffet table, feeling the eyes of the horny adolescents around her taking her 'Greek goddess' state; she found her date with two other football jocks pouring something into the punch bowl.

She rolled her eyes, "immature jerks" she mumbled diligently under her warm breath.

Vegeta laughed as the brown haired boy beside him stuck the liquor bottle into the jacket of his James Bond tux and scampered away to find his date who was dressed as a sluttish damsel in distress. As Vegeta felt a pair of angered eyes bore into his skull he looked up to find his date, her blue hair still perfect as her make up was and her outfit clinging to her figure as she took heavy, angry breast -- causing her chest to expand, and clutch the material, and then reduce to expose the tops of her ample breasts.

He could feel a tightening beneath his costume as he thought about gripping her breast and seeing her throw her head back and moan with pleasure. He winked over at her, causing her to shift her jaw angrily and make her way over to him -- his eyes never parting from hers until she turned to pour herself a glass of the spiked punch.

"Woman." he whispered huskily into her ear, "I'm bored."

She rolled her eyes as she sipped the liquid from the small plastic cup, trying her best to ignore the feeling of his warm breath so close to her ear.

"Let's go." he added with a smirk.

She set the glass down and smiled, "Do really want me _that _bad?"

He frowned at her and she laughed, "Oh come on Vegeta, I've never seen you so ready to jump..." she smirked as she leaned closer to him, planting a quick kiss on his mouth, and before breaking apart for the kiss she planted another, slightly longer one there, but pulled away before he got any ideas.

He frowned at her and she shook her head, "Let's at least stay until Chi's nominated, and taken the crown for prom queen."

Vegeta's frowned depend, "Alright, but no later."

"Alright." Bulma agreed, rolling her eyes, which were replaced with the favorable and superior beauty that no longer shined so sad.

* * *

Launch rested her head onto Tein's muscular chest, she let out a small sigh as their bodies swayed simultaneously with the slow sounds of the music. 

Tein looked down at her, a smile on his face as he watched Launch bring her eyes up to meet his and she smiled, "Tien?"

He gave her a look to show that he was listening and she sighed, "Do you like it here?"

He gave her a confused look, "Of, of coarse I like it here. Why wouldn't I?"

Launch sighed as she rested her head back onto his chest, "I don't know ... I'm a girl and I guess it's natural for me to worry about these things."

He nodded slightly, "It's different here I guess. Well... I'm different here I mean."

"How so?"

"I guess back at my school girls like you wouldn't give me the time of day ... Your boyfriend probably beat my best friend up in the locker room after football practice."

"Tien... I don't want to be like that." Launch said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I mean, I love Chi and B and Mar ... and I enjoy all of the attention ... and I savor the thought of being on the very top of the social scale ... and all the fame and glory that there is in popularity .... but ..."

"Maybe you can be popular without being bitches?" Tien said, a small smile on his face.

"Yea... maybe I can make someone feel good about themselves. Let them know that there is ... oh, never mind."

Tien let out a small laugh and lightly kissed the top of his date's head, "I know you can, and you will, they love you in this school Launch... you're royalty."

Launch laughed as she rolled her eyes, "high school royalty?"

Tien smiled, "Exactly."

* * *

"Chi, that color is hideous on you." The blue haired girl beside her commented, peering into the mirror just above the sink in the girls bathroom. 

It was packed in this bathroom, but the girls had managed, with a single glance, to claim the best mirror upon their arrival.

"You think B?" ChiChi commented, applying bronzer to her tanned cheeks.

"Yea," Bulma said, reapplying her mascara, "It totally clashes with that purple dress."

ChiChi looked down at her outfit and Marron frowned, "It's not so bad... maybe if you balance it with some silver eye shadow."

ChiChi accepted the compact that Marron had handed her while Marron fidgeted with her bikini top, pushing her breast together with her elbows, defining her cleavage.

Launch pushed her way through the bathroom and smiled at her friends, "Hey guys -- Oh Chi, that color is hideous on you..."

ChiChi wiped the blush from her cheeks and rolled her eyes, "So I've heard.." she mumbled.

Launch frowned at her friend, "Sorry Chi, we're just making sure you look perfect so when they announce your name as homecoming queen no girl in the audience will find something wrong with you -- you'll be simply flawless."

Bulma rolled her eyes as she shoved her mascara back into her purse, "Yea, but they'll be wondering why the babe doesn't put out... I mean with Goku standing on your side --"

ChiChi raised her hand to Bulma as if to silence her and then smiled wickedly, "So what did Vegeta say?"

Bulma shrugged, "About?"

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "About you. You look hot B, every guy -- save my Goku, and possibly Tien, couldn't keep their eyes off you."

Bulma smiled and batted her eye lids, "I want to do him so bad..."

Marron nodded, "I've heard some really good things about him B..."

Bulma laughed and nodded, "So have I... Wait -- what about Launch?"

Launch lifted her head up innocently, when she saw the looks on the trio of friend's faces she blushed, "Tien and I haven't discussed it..."

ChiChi frowned, "It's only like... what? your third date?"

Launch nodded and Marron smiled, "Yea, but it _is _prom."

"So?" Launch said, "If we're ready then we will... I don't know.... I just..." Her voice trailed off as she spotted a pretty brown haired girl leaning against the wall, tears were streaming down her face -- capturing her dark eye makeup with them and smearing it across her once scarlet cheeks.

Bulma and ChiChi followed Launch's gaze and saw the girl, slowly falling into a heap against the bathroom floor. Launch frowned, "my one thing" she whispered lightly and rushed over to the girl.

Marron and Bulma exchange looks and ChiChi merely shrugs, but the follow her over to the girl, where Launch was helping the girl up off the floor and giving her kind, welcoming smiles, "Hi, my names Launch."

The girl nodded shyly, "I know who you are."

Launch nodded slightly, "Oh -- I'm sorry.. I--"

"My names Charity." the girl said, returning Launch's kind smile and ran the back of her fist under her eyes, in a failed attempt to wipe away the smeared makeup that was settled there, "Don't be sorry... It's just my date went off with some slut."

Bulma frowned and helped the girl over to the mirror, "Aw, you poor thing. Here --" she said, taking out her makeup bag and smiling, "We'll fix you up."

Charity stated meekly, "Thanks."

The girls began to talk, and they soon found out that Charity's best friend, Tommy had warned her not to go to prom with the jerk she had gone with, and now Tommy was out there by himself.

Charity smiled, "And honestly, he probably wouldn't have even come if it weren't for his constant need to protect me."

ChiChi smiled as she finished applying sparkly pink glitter to Charity's lips, "He sounds really sweet."

"Yea." Charity said lightly, a slightly dazed look in her eyes, "He really is."

Bulma smiled, "After we're done you should go out there, find him, and confess your undying love to him."

Launch rolled her eyes, "Oh B... haha, Anyway Charity, you really should. He seems like a great guy."

The girls finished up Charity's makeup and she thanked them, with a mixture of surprise and gratitude in her sweet voice.

After she left the girls got all excited about prom, and how cute that girl is, and how cute of a couple they're going to be.

* * *

Bulma exited the bathroom, earning looks from a group of guys at a nearby table. She smiled at them and even shot them a short wink, but before her happy flirtatious self could proceed any further she spotted Vegeta across the room dancing with a blonde haired girl dressed in lingerie and bunny ears. 

Bulma glared as she watched the girl place her hands on Vegeta's hips and laugh, dumbly, at something he had said.

Her glare hardened as she made her way across the dance floor, but halfway there she felt a strong hand grasp her arm and she turned around to face Ryan, who is dressed as "prince charming." She frowned at him, but after he offers her his hand, politely, she accepted and let him lead her onto the dance floor -- in what she made sure was in viewing range of Vegeta.

Vegeta caught glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. There in her low cut dress, her perfect arms, her silky skin, pressed against some asshole with a crappy prince costume and a plastic crown. He could feel nothing but anger. Nothing but jealousy. The very thought of another man touching _his _Bulma made his eyes pierce with fury, his heart throb with rage.

He felt his arm being lightly touched by another girl, she had fiery red hair. Something like Bulma's temper. He smirked at this thought. But felt this strange woman, whom he couldn't place a name, touch his arm, he could feel nothing but a longing for Bulma. The only desirable woman at this school, and as he watched her glare at him and break apart from her dance with Ryan and slice through the student body, only to thrust open a door that led outside -- he followed her.

He watched her embrace herself, running the tops of her arms to help keep herself warm. Vegeta placed his hand on her back, causing her eyes to flicker in his direction, only to be stared back with his dark and emotionless orbs.

He frowned, "Why were you with Ryan? I thought you begged me to this thing so you could be away from him."

"I **didn't** beg you." She lashed, and the frowned, "Because you were dancing so comfortably with the slutty playboy bunny."

He shook his head, "Aubrey?"

Bulma closed her eyes and turned her face away, "I didn't want to know her name. I just wanted my prom date. Just one guy who would at least devote a _second_ of attention to me -- other than in his bed, or the back seat of his car, or ... I just want _one_ guy who can look at me with more than just shallow beauty. I've more to offer... I'm not just a slut.. I don't want to be you're one night stand Vegeta. I just want a guy that understands me... or at least tries."

Vegeta glanced down at his hands, a distant look on his face, "If you want, maybe I could be that guy."

Bulma blinked, _'this is just another line... maybe this is apart of his elaborate scheme to get women in bed with him ... lies.' _She shook her head, '_he just seems so ... sincere.' _She'd been with him when he picked out girls before, and there was never any talking.

She smiled up at him, their eyes locking for a moment, "Maybe you could be that guy." Her smile widened and she embraced him.

He frowned, "You're freezing."

She nodded, "It's so cold out here..."

"Let's go inside."

Just as the couple entered the auditorium the announcer stated that this would be the final dance before the Prom Queen is selected.

* * *

After the slow melody of the tune ended, each of the couples pulled away -- Bulma a little uneasy to release Vegeta from the slow, sweet dance they had just shared. 

ChiChi grabbed a hold of her boyfriend's arm, a huge smile on her face. It was obvious to her boyfriend that she was nervous, so he gently squeezed her hand and offered her a smile to help soothe her tension.

A tall guy from the Student Council walked onto the stage and smiled as he took the mike, "Hey, hey '05!!!"

The seniors in the room began to shout and root their class year in a chant, until the boy on stage laughed into the microphone, "Hahaha, alright, alright. So now we're going to announce the nominees for 04-05 Prom Queen!"

The cheers began again, but faded out so the boy could continue, "Alright -- first we have, our most obvious choice -- she's the captain of the cheerleading squad. She's been voted Homecoming Queen and her and her 'High School Sweetheart' were voted Cutest Couple .... Miss ChiChi Applegate."

There was another stream of cheers as the dark haired Juliet walked gracefully onto the stage, and flashed her beautiful smile to the audience just below the stage she felt so right standing on.

"Our second nominee is a member of the Treble Choir, she's also an active member of Teen Spirit and she volunteers at the orphanage in Ridgedale ... Miss Sarah McLocklin!"

The crowd cheered, not quite as loud as the announcer continued to talk, "Our final Prom Queen nominee is a co-captain on the cheerleading squad. She's been voted 'Most Likely to Succeed in life' for the past three years, and she's also the daughter of the rich, and famous Dr. Brief -- Miss Bulma B. Briefs!"

Vegeta placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled above the noise of the crowd, Bulma looked down at him from the stage and smiled, a small blush rosining her cheeks.

"Now the nominees for Prom King -- first we have a young man who's a new student here -- He's on the football team and has newly transferred from Rockwood, Mr. Tien

Smith!" (mkay... I couldn't think of anything -- do you have any ideas???)

Tien blinked amongst the cheers, and Launch gave him a wide-eyed smile, "That's you baby! Go!" she said happily, pushing him onto the stage.

"Our second male nominee goes to the Captain of the football team. He stands a solid 6'4, with an intimidating quarterback stants, but with a friendly goofy grin -- Goku Son!"

ChiChi winked at her boyfriend as he shyly made his way onto the stage, the applaud from the crowd making him a little uneasy.

"And our final Prom King nominee is the running back on the football team -- a short and proud ladies man, the son of the famous owner of Ojie Corps -- Mr. Vegeta Ojie!!!"

Bulma clapped enthusiastically on the stage as her date made his way to stand beside Goku and Tien caring himself with arrogance with a smirk full of smugness, not a humble bone in his body.

The boy waited for the crowd to die down before he pulled out a slip of paper from the audience. A smile came to his face as he nodded in approval, "Class of '05 -- your Prom Queen is Juliet, Miss ChiChi Applegate -- and your king, Romeo, Mr. Goku Son!!!"

The crowd roared as silver crowns were placed on the couples heads, and they made their way onto the empty dance floor for their first dance as the Royalty of the Prom.

Bulma smiled as Vegeta made his way over to the stage and grabbed her arm and led her out the door.

Bulma's smile one-eightyed into a frown and her eyes glared at Vegeta, "What?" she asked, irritation obvious in her voice.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he led her to the limo, "You said we would stay until 'Chi's nominated, and taken the crown for prom queen' woman, so let's go."

Bulma laughed and rolled her eyes, "We could have at least stayed until they finished their dance and I could congratulate her."

"That was not apart of our deal." he said, little emotion in his voice as they stood under the street light's glow that beamed across the darkness of the night.

Bulma's eyes hardened, aggravation coming over her, "Our deal?? I didn't realize that we had 'a _deal' _Vegeta."

He smirked, loving the way her temper flared, the way her eyes flickered with anger, the way her whole body shook with heat and flame. "Woman, look, I just want to get out of there."

She frowned and opened the door to the limo, "Alright Vegeta -- your place or mine?"

* * *

ChiChi rested her head into Goku's shoulder, but before she had time to become completely comfortable the slow song came to an end and the couple pulled apart. 

Launch and Marron ran up to ChiChi and Goku and began to shower her with praise and congratulation.

"Oh, you looked so beautiful!" Launch began, clasping her hands together with a dreamy look in her eyes, "And the crown fits so perfectly on top of your head .. and not to mention that it goes so well with your outfit! Oh! congratulations! You **so** deserve it!"

"Yea." Marron chimed in, with the same enthusiasm, "I'm really jealous of you."

Launch rolled her eyes at the Barbie to her left, "Well I'm happy for you." Launch laughed, "I'm sure B's happy for you too, she's a just a _little_ happier with Vegeta at the moment."

ChiChi wrinkled her nose, "That's disgusting."

The trio laughed and ChiChi smiled, "Launch, you look really great. And Tien, nominated. Wow."

"I know!" Launch said with a smile, "He looks wonderful! Um, I think I'm going to find him now.."

Marron watched Launch run off and she smiled at ChiChi, "You and Goku really are the cutest couple Chi, but Yamcha went off to dance with some other girl and so I'm going to cut in."

ChiChi laughed and Goku grabbed her arm, "ChiChi, want to dance again?" He said as a fast techno beat came on. ChiChi winced, knowing how bad Goku fast danced -- sporting moves from the eighties, and moves that he himself made up, making loud noises and crow calls, and then shouting her name followed by 'Come on! Keep up!'

"Um... no thanks Goku, I'm kind of hungry." She smiled, knowing how to get her way, "Let's got hit the buffet table."

Goku's eyes lit up, "Alright!!!"

* * *

Vegeta helped his blue haired date out of the limo, noticing once again how sexy she looked. Her stiletto heels made a small clicking nose with every soft step she took, and she unstrapped them and continued to walk down the driveway barefoot. 

As the limo driver drove off, back to the school, their only guiding light was the small lights that lined Vegeta's mansion every couple twenty feet or so.

Vegeta picked Bulma up, causing her to shriek. Her back was against one of Vegeta's strong arms, and the crook of her knees were cradled by his other, she gave him a strange look and he shrugged, "You were attempting to be quiet, but your no quieter with your shoes on or not."

Bulma smiled lightly, and rested her head against his strong chest, and sighed, "Thanks Vegeta."

"Why are you trying to be quiet anyway?"

"I don't want your parents to find us.. they're not dumb, they know what we're doing." Bulma said, her voice just above a whisper.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he purposely slung the door open, the hinges making a loud nose, "They won't care -- I've done this before. At least if it's with you they'll be happy. They like you."

Bulma sighed, and freed herself from his grip and gently closed the front door, "It's still embarrassing, just think ... they would call my parents and they would talk about it, and try and plan this whole great ..." Her voice softened as Vegeta grabbed her hand and led her through the dark hallways and up to his bedroom.

* * *

ChiChi nibbled on a cracker with a square of marble cheese and sighed as she watched her boyfriend began to stuff a plateful of meats, cheeses, and desserts into his mouth. 

She watched as her classmates stared at the Prom Queen and King with mouths agape. She then turned her attention to her hungry boyfriend and, for once, just laughed at his eating habits. His cute, innocent, little quirks, and kind heart is what made her fall in love with him in the first place.

And, she decided with a smile as she stuffed the cracker impolitely into her mouth, she would have him no other way.

* * *

Vegeta thrust Bulma onto the bed, and began undressing her with hunger. Lust evident in his eyes. She smiled as she began to slide his costume off, their lips making contact with every close movement. 

She felt his hands slide across her bare skin, and as her back arched she became lost in his power, she felt his heat, and accepted it.

* * *

The band onstage announced that this would be the final song before prom ended and Launch and Tien turn to find ChiChi and Goku sitting at their table, their heads thrown back with laughter, and Launch let out a tired sigh. 

Tien slid his arm around her back and led her to the table. Goku and ChiChi stifled their giggles as the couple walked up, followed by Marron and Yamcha -- who were all over each other, and ChiChi smiled, "You guys ready to go?"

Launch nodded and Marron shrugged, "I guess."

In the limo Launch and Tien sat across from each other, with Goku and ChiChi snuggling on their left, and Marron sticking her tongue down Yamcha's throat to their right.

Yamcha and Marron were dropped off at Marron's house, where they stayed in their make out positions all they way to the front door, and the group in the limo could only conclude, all the way to her bed.

Goku walked ChiChi to her front door, where he planted a long kiss on her lips, and walked back to the limo, taking his crown off, and closing the limo door -- more than satisfied.

Tien walked Launch to her door, not really sure if she wanted him to come inside -- not sure himself if he was ready to go inside.

Launch leaned up to kiss him, but Tien pulled back. She frowned, hurt and disappointment smeared across her pretty face.

He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes, and turned to walk to long way across the yard -- only to find that the limo had already gone.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes again, and making his way back to Launch's front porch, to find her back against her front door, and her face buried into her hands, sobs shaking her body.

Tien froze, blinked, and quickly bent his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She was so small. So petite.

She looked up at him, her face full of shock that he had come back -- he not wanting to tell he that it was only because the limo had sped off, because deep down he believed that he wanted to come back himself.

Launch blinked as he helped her to her feet, "Wha-what are you doing?"

He frowned, "What are you doing?"

She sniffled, "I just ... I hate being unwanted."

"Unwanted?" He froze, "No, no, no. Launch... I want you, I need you."

She smiled slightly, wanting to believe his every word, like food to her starving heart.

He smiled back at her, whipping the tears from beneath her eyes and kissing her lips softly, "Do you mind if I stay on your couch tonight?"

She smiled and nodded happily, "I sure do." she whispered as she led him into her house, "Sheets or blankets?"

"Both." He smiled, "Is that a problem?"

She walked into her living room, her arms piled with blankets and pillows and smiled as she kissed his lips lightly, "Not for you."

* * *

The next morning sunlight streamed through a certain set of Framework blinds, causing a squeamish, grumpy woman to turn away from the light and curse the bright and early light in an angry tone beneath her breath. 

Her arm extended as they felt a soft silken numerous thread count and she yawned. Opening her eyes to find an empty bed, that was not her own.

She shrieked as she sat up in the bed. Pulling the covers over her naked form, but relaxed as she realized that it was Vegeta's room. And then her eyes narrowed, but she awoke to find herself alone in his bed.

She got up, and attempts to get dressed, but a frown comes to her face as she realized that the only clothes here in her possession is that of an Aphrodite costume. Her frown widens, it is broad daylight outside, her parents have long since noticed she is gone -- and probably, not giving her mother too much credit, have put two and two together, and she had no idea where Vegeta was.

She smiled, though they had shared an amazing night, she was angry at him for leaving her. She sighed and leaned her head back into the comfy bed, contemplating on what to do...

* * *

Before Christmas! Yes! I made it! Hahaha -- but I am, once again, sorry for the wait!!! 

I know that some of you wanted a sex scene for Bulma and Vegeta. I know that some of you didn't.

This story is PG-13 and so I decided to leave it out ... there were hints at a lemon in previous chapters and that is probably how this fic is going to go. This will be about 15-18 chapters, then a sequel... I think I've got it well planned. I _think _anyway...

Alright ... welp ... please please please review!! I'll love you if you do! Hahaha...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

--Crimson --


	13. The Thirteenth Chapter

**

* * *

**

The Thirteenth Chapter  
High School Royalty  
_Shades of Crimson_

High School Royalty_

* * *

_

She discarded a couple pairs of boxers as she shuffled through his drawers, but no amount of her snooping could ever anger him more than how furious she was at this point in her predicament.

She had previously gazed out the window, prying her fingers in his blinds and lifting up the thick material for one of her big blue eyes to peer from the window and rake across the busy neighborhood.

There was an elderly couple taking a slow stroll just outside his driveway, making there way to wave at a gardener across the street. A pair of cars passed each other on the opposite side of the street, traveling to the opposite side of town. Two young boys rode their new bikes on the sidewalk, back and forth - back a forth, a few houses down, and Vegeta's father was making his was to his car, fully dressed in his business suite on his way into work.

These sights brought Bulma's hand to her chest, in a quick snapping motion as if the blinds were scolding hot.

She cursed lowly under her breath, and brought the sheet from Vegeta's bed and wrapped it around her naked body.

This is what brought her to rummage through Vegeta's things in search of something to slip on to cover her embarrassing state of nudity.

She opt for a pair of black cotton boxers and a plain white t-shirt. She couldn't deny that she liked the feeling of wearing his clothes -- the masculine scent and the warmth of the shirt brought remembrance of last night.

She smiled, just as the door flew open and Vegeta stepped in, eyeing her with a raised eyebrow and a scowl settled on his dark, and ruggedly handsome, face.

His eyes roamed over her for a moment, his face twisted between humor, confusion, and anger. She guessed the anger had just been permanently placed there from years of showing nothing but -- she understood his confusion, for she was wearing his boxers, but the humor pissed her off beyond belief.

A cool smirk slid across his lips, "As much as I like the sight of you in my underwear woman, I must ask you what the hell are you doing."

She frowned at him, her face becoming flustered as she made her way to his bed and sat on the edge of it, "How am I supposed to get home? In my fucking Aphrodite costume?"

He laughed lightly, as he shrugged, "What do you want me to do about it?"

She rolled her eyes, "This was your idea in the first place, you think of something."

He glared at her, "My idea? Oh yea woman, prom -- that was **my** great idea."

She returned his glare, "I'm not talking about prom I'm talking about _sleeping here._"

He shrugged, "Same thing."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, **MAYBE **if you thought with your brain instead of your dick for once we could actually get some --"

He placed his hand above her mouth, her voice had been rising into an angry shout and he could now hear his mothers voice from downstairs, "Vegeta. Vegeta? Vegeta, are you up there?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, breaking away from her as the door swung open again and Vegeta's mother stepped in, her eyes lit up as she found Bulma standing there -- a large smile spread across her face and she clapped her hands together with a shriek of excitement.

She quickly hopped out of the room and entered just a mere second later -- this time with the cordless phone resting between her ear and shoulder, "Yes, I'm serious . ....No, she's not just sleeping in .... no ... haha! ... I told you! ... yea ... haha .... yes, I can't believe it either! This is so great! .... I know! ... yup. ....alright ... bye bye." Click.

Bulma slid her eyes shut and she heard Vegeta's mother ask her to place an order for breakfast. She informed her, as if the previous phone call wasn't an obvious hint, that her mother was on her way over, and that now she had to call her husband and tell him the good news.

As the door closed and the woman scurried off, Bulma gave Vegeta a dazed and confused look. He merely blinked at her in return.

She sighed and shook her head, he smirked and let out a small laugh, "At least your clothes situation is settled."

She puffed her cheeks out in frustration and then let out a giggle, chunking a black pillow at Vegeta's head -- which he quickly dodged and lunged himself at her, showering her with kisses and she smiled up at him as his stomach growled, "Come one Vegeta. You're starving."

* * *

Launch awoke and made her way quickly downstairs, remembrance of leaving her boyfriend on the couch struck her and she came down to find him sitting on the leather sofa, a cup in his hand as he sipped it and watched TV, her father sitting beside him on a leather chair -- a welcoming smile coming to his face as she made her way downstairs, "Morning sleepy head, and aren't we looking especially lovely this morning."

She turned in horror, face to face with a large mirror, to find her hair a muddled mess upon her head and her pajamas consisting of an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

Tien smiled and offered her a seat, but she just glanced at him in horror, and run back upstairs in an attempt to make herself presentable.

Her father laughed and smiled, "Her mother was the same way. They never think they're pretty enough."

Tien smiled, "I'll never understand that."

Her father shrugged, "Nor will I." he shook his head, "Nor will I."

* * *

A hand reached across the bed and five manicured fingers began stroking his dark hair. He rubbed his tired eyes, causing an annoying giggle to erupt from the girl beside him.

"Good morning sleepy head!" She said, her voice high-pitched and much too shrill for this time in the morning.

He grunted and turned to face her. Still blonde, Marron lay beside him -- causing him to jump off of the bed.

She blinked and sat up, not even bothering to cover up her naked form, "Yammy, what's the matter?"

He frowned as he began slipping on the swim trunks he had worn to prom last night and sighed, "Marron, I thought we were taking this slow."

She rolled her eyes and twirled a lock of blonde hair between her fingers, "We'll I guess I'm not the _slow _kinda girl."

Yamcha looked over at her, "I'm not a jerk Marron. I don't do this kind of thing -- one night stands and such, It's not --"

Marron buzzed her lips together in a childlike manner and fell back into her bed, rolling her eyes she frowned, "Oh shush. It's early and I don't care to hear this kind of stuff."

Yamcha shook his head in disbelief as Marron perked up, "Hey Yammy! Do you want to get some breakfast!!!"

* * *

Bulma handed the blonde woman behind the counter a card in exchange for two grande Frapachinos and she winked, "Thanks Juu, this is just what I needed!"

Juu shook her head and frowned, "So you're still with him?"

Bulma turned around and handed Vegeta one of the coffee's and smiled, "Yeah."

Vegeta looked down at the cup with a frown, "Woman, if I would have known this is what you meant by breakfast I would have passed."

Bulma laughed and sipped the frapachino from her straw, "So Juu, how have you been?"

Juu rolled her eyes, "I hate this job."

Bulma blinked, "Why?"

She shrugged, "The hours suck, my manager's a dick, and look at these aprons -- they're hideous."

Bulma laughed, "Aw Juu, they're not that bad."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm only doing this because I need the money."

Bulma frowned, "Juu, I'm so sorry. Look -- you're the reason I come here, well besides the coffee, but I mean you're the only person here that I know."

Vegeta frowned at the blonde girl, "Yeah. The company's great -- let's go woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Juu, "Alright, well we're holding up the line anyway so I'll letcha go."

"Bye." Juu said in her monotone voice that caused Bulma to smile -- she always had considered Juu a friend.

"Mkay," Bulma began as they walked back out to Vegeta's car. She stood by the passenger side door waiting for him to unlock the car, "Now try you're frap -- it's good, I promise."

He rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors and they both got in. When Bulma had sat her cup in a cup holder she leaned over and kissed him.

When she pulled away, her face remaining just inches from his own, he smirked and kissed her again.

When she pulled away this time she sat back into her seat a smiled at him, "Lets do something Vegeta."

His smirk widened as began kissing her again, pulling her closer to him, "Okay woman," he said, kissing her shortly, "I'm not usually one for a two timer, but lets go back to my place."

She laughed and pulled away from him "Not sexual Vegeta -- like go somewhere."

He frowned at her and shrugged, "Where?"

She laughed again, "Oh come one Vegeta -- you don't have to sound upset. Being with me means spending some time with me, not just in bed."

"Being with you?" he questioned, backing out of the parking lot.

She frowned, "Yes Vegeta. Being with me. Don't you remember your little speech last night about wanting to be with me?"

He didn't say anything but exited a few miles later and pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

Bulma smiled excitedly and clapped, "Oh Vegeta! Yes! I'm so in the mood for shopping, and there was a skirt at Hollister that I wanted so bad and ChiChi was going to get it first when we went next, but now I can get it for myself!"

He parked and stepped out of the car, Bulma grabbed both their coffees and sped up to him, "Slow down Vegeta!"

He kept his quick pace until she was beside him, jamming the cup of coffee into his hands.

She frowned up at him, but he found her anger to be a turn on-- the way her petite little figure stormed and her blue eyes glared up at him. They had stopped by her house before heading out to get "breakfast" so she could brush her teeth and slip on a pair of jeans and a shirt -- which apparently takes half an hour at this woman's speed. But he did admit that she looked good in her tight jeans, her hair pulled back, and her tight navy t-shirt.

He took the cup of coffee from her and sipped it. He confessed that it wasn't that bad and her composure changed instantly -- she was now glowing, her face happy, and her arms encircled around his neck.

"See Vegeta? All you needed to do was try it!"

He looked down at her after she released him from their quick embrace and shook his head. She was definitely something else.

* * *

Launch came down the stairs -- now dressed in a pink skirt and a green shirt that went off her shoulders with a pink tank top underneath it. Her makeup was flawless and her hair was let down to flow to her mid back in soft, spirally curls.

Tien and her father looked up at her as she came in with a big smile on her face -- "Good morning Tien."

He smiled at her and laughed, "Morning Launch."

She kissed him on the cheek and then hugged her dad, "Um, Tien -- do you want to call your parents because I'm sure they're worried about you."

Tien jumped up from the couch and blinked, "Um, yeah, I didn't even think about that."

Launch laughed as her dad handed her a cordless phone.

"Hey mom.... hey... yea, I'm sorry..... okay .... no I'm at Launch's house .... yes, my girlfriend .... no! no no no, I slept on the couch.... I'm serious....yes..... I am!.....okay .... look I'll be home in a little bit .... yes.... okay....bye."

Tien turned the phone off and handed it back to her dad who went into the kitchen to put it back on it's receiver.

Tien frowned, "I've got to go home."

"I'd like to meet your family!" Launch blurted out, Tien feeling a little uncomfortable.

He sighed, "Are you sure? I mean .... my mom's a little.... unlike your dad. And my dad is... oh, and my little brother is annoying and --"

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Launch kissed him lightly and smiled, "I want to meet them Tien."

He laughed and nodded, "Alright then, gosh I love you."

"What?" Launch said suddenly, stopping abruptly as she made her way towards the door.

Tien blushed and cleared his through, "Um.... I --- I.. uh."

Launch blinked and entangled her arms around his own, "Come on Tien -- I want to meet your family."

He nodded and followed as she led him out the door.

* * *

ChiChi sat a stack of bacon on a plate beside the plate that had four eggs over easy and the stack of toast and pancakes and waffles and the pitcher of butter and maple syrup.

ChiChi smiled at the feast she had prepared. It was a meal for at least four, possibly five people, but it was actually all for her boyfriend, her dear Goku.

She looked over at the digital clock on the microwave and frowned, her _dear _boyfriend who was now five minutes late.

Just as she began to untie her apron there was a knock on her front door and she heard it swing open and her jovial dad and boyfriends voices greeted each other as she rushed into the living room to find the two men laughing.

She cleared her throat and Goku turned around to face his girlfriend -- she was makeupless and wearing a cooking apron. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and there was a little bit of grease smeared underneath one of her eyes.

She was beautiful.

"Hey ChiChi!" Goku said, sniffing the air, "Something smells great!"

ChiChi's large father chuckled, a low deep throated chuckle, and slapped Goku on his back, "Our little ChiChi is quite the cook!"

ChiChi's petite mother entered the room with a smile, "Oh, hello Goku."

There was a genuine smile on her face. Of coarse ChiChi's family knew Goku well -- they had been dating for a long time.

ChiChi's mother smiled, "Goku, dear, thank you so much for taking care of our girl last night. I'm so proud of you."

Goku and ChiChi blinked and then ChiChi's father spoke up, "Yes, Goku, our daughter made a smart match. You're a good kid and we trust you."

He mother smiled and nodded, "And we trust to the two of you together."

ChiChi's parents smiled and told them that they were going out.

As soon as they left both ChiChi and Goku broke out in laughter and ChiChi rolled her eyes and kissed Goku lightly.

"You _are_ a good kid." She said, smiling, and then breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Goku smiled down at her and then his stomach rumbled loudly.

ChiChi smiled back and him and grabbed his arm, "Come on Goku, I made you some breakfast, it's in the kitchen."

* * *

"Okay Vegeta." Bulma said pointing at a denim miniskirt in the mirror of a shop they passed, "do you like it?"

Vegeta looked over at it and shrugged, "Too short."

"What?" Bulma said, shock filling her eyes, "Wha-- It's sexy Vegeta. I thought you would like something-" she smiled seductively at him and circled his thigh with one of her fingers, "just for you."

He smirked down at her, "For me? Hm." He kissed her shortly and gently squeezed her bottom, "Well I don't want every other horny guy in our school looking at you."

She smiled up at him, "Jealous?"

He shrugged, "Well if you're going to be my ... girlfriend, or whatever, then I think I have the right to be."

Bulma blinked and smiled, as they continued to walk, Vegeta grabbed her hand and she rested her head against his shoulder, earning looks from students in their class that they passed.

Vegeta stopped in front of Victoria Secret and smirked, "But you know woman, if you wanted to get something revealing, just for me--"

She slapped his arm and rolled her eyes, "Come on Vegeta."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders and she smiled up at him as they continued to walk aimlessly in the large mall.

* * *

Launch laughed as Tiens little brother pointed at a picture of Tien standing in the doorway with a big cheesy smile on his face and he held up a picture of a house that had been crudely drawn with crayons of red and green and orange.

Tien rolled his eyes as he pushed the photo album away from his younger brother, "Alright, okay, very funny."

Launch smiled and patted his cheek lightly, "Oh come on Tien."

A ding was heard in the distance and Tien's pleasant mother jumped off the couch and quickly made her way into the kitchen, "The cookies are done!"

Teins little brother clapped his hands excitedly and smiled.

Launch watched as Tien's mother brought the cookies into the small living room and sat them on the cluttered coffee table.

Launch hugged Tien and smiled into his chest, "I like your life Tien."

Tien watched his little brother jam a cookie into his mouth and then listened as his mother lectured him about letting the guest have the first bite.

He smiled as his brother handed Launch a cookie with a frown, "Sorry Miss Launch. You can go first." He muttered unhappily.

Launch laughed and waved her hand, "No no, it's alright."

His brother instantly perked up and jammed another cookie into his mouth.

Tien smiled and kissed the top of his girlfriends head, "I like my life too."

* * *

And that's the lucky thirteenth chapter. It was a crappy place to end, but I've got i planned out and I just wasn't sure how far I wanted this chapter to go.

Juu will become a very important character later on ......... and Krillin will be in here too -- the sequel actually, if you'll just be patient I'm sure it won't take me _that _long! haha.

I should have the fourteenth up soon -- I've already started it and I'll thank everyone at the start of it... Right now I'm just --- well more than ready to update.

Hope that you enjoyed and that you review!!!!

**Thanks so much!  
**-_Crimson_-


	14. The Fourteenth Chapter

**t2i2n2a **The very first reviewer! Yeay! You liked the Launch and Tien, eh? Haha. Well there's a ... ahk, I'll just let you read ... hope that you like!

**maz **I'm sorry this update wasn't as fast as last time... Maaaaaaaan, you're the greatest reviewer ever! So, so, so great! Yeah, school work is taking up a lot of time for me as well, but we can stick it through ... I'll try to update more often for yah! You're amazing! I hope that enjoy! Thanks so much!

**Hikari Heijin **aw! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**dbzfanjess** Yeay! Haha, at least someone is excited about the sequel! I really hope that you like it ... thanks for the review!

**Dark Hope Assassin** You're so amazing! You write the longest, nicest, and meticulous reviews! You make me feel like someone is _actually _reading this. Yeah. Haha I love your stories so much! I haven't been the most faithful reviewer ... but after all this school crap is over I'll be dedicated again! haha, thanks so much and I hope to hear from you again! You're so amazing! You write the longest, nicest, and meticulous reviews! You make me feel like someone is reading this. Yeah. Haha I love your stories so much! I haven't been the most faithful reviewer ... but after all this school crap is over I'll be dedicated again! haha, thanks so much and I hope to hear from you again!

**Kataan** Romance is definitely the greatest part of all b/v fics. At least that's what I think ... Thanks so much for the review!

**Tina Monkey **Yeay! Another wonderful writer has reviewed one of MY fics! Gosh... it's so flattering... You're one of my favorite writers and that you even reviewed is just ... wow. Haha thanks again!

**lenk **I hope that you do enjoy this chapter. I know it's not super eventful... but things happen and ... haha hope that you like! Thanks for the review!

**powermad mistress **I love b/v fics TOO! Haha, thanks for the review!

**bebex2xsweet **Thanks! Hope the wait wasn't too long...

**Yup-123456789101112** Man. I just love typing your name! I know I say that like every time, but it is so much fun to write! I don't know why ... Haha yeah... I know how it feels to be lazy.. hence the wait of this chapter ... Forbid a sequel? Haha. Don't work yourself too hard.

**Twice987 **I can E-mail you when I come out with the sequel ... or you could come up with the name of it something you can remember; partly because I can't come up with a title, and partly because I don't want to loose readers because of that. I really hope to hear from you again ... and I'll really try to work something out!

**Goku's little sister **Haha, well someone can relate with Tien... You're such a great reviewer! So nice and faithful ... Just too great. I hope that you enjoy this chapter ... I know that it's not super eventful, but enough happens and I hope that you like... Thanks for all the reviews!

**SaiyanPassion **One of the most amazing writers on ... really it's just ... wow. Haha, and the new story 'Forbidden' is so great! And... well, haha, all of your other fics too! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.. you're the best!

**seventh sky **Glad you liked! Hope the wait wasn't too long... Thanks for the review!

**Dray**Hey! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter...

**Tsume-Hiei luver **YEAY! You're so sweet! Haha, you make me laugh too... Alright, hope the update wasn't too long! You're so great and thanks for the review!

**Lilly **Ahk. So how were exams? We don't have ours until May, and I am _so _dreading that! Your lifeseems busy ... ahk, I know how that is... Really. But I'm just trying to make time to update ... I hope that you liked and thanks so much for the review! Ahk. So how were exams? We don't have ours until May, and I am dreading that! Your life seems busy ... ahk, I know how that is... Really. But I'm just trying to make time to update ... I hope that you liked and thanks so much for the review!

**Anonymous ** Thanks! Wow, funny? That's so great to hear from reviewers... It makes my day. Thanks so much for the review and, no, thank YOU!

**NamirKitten** Wow! You read it all at once? That is so amazing! That makes me feel... just wonderful! Haha I'll probably have to do that before I post the final chapter which is pretty soon. Of coarse there will be a sequel and ... haha. Thanks for the review!

**number 423601** thank you very, very much!

**Fiby **I hope I didn't make yah wait too long! Haha. You're just too great! Here's the chapter...

**Seek **Oh! I'm really sorry... when I first read your review I felt so bad. I didn't mean to stereotypical, some of my very best friends have blonde hair. I don't mean it as in there stupid ... and Marron is just ... eh. I really didn't mean to offend anyone and I am so, so sorry if I did so. I'm glad you liked my story though, and I really hope that you continue reading and thanks for the review.

**coachzgirl19** I hope I didn't make you wait too long, here it is and I hope that you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**VeryShortMidget **Here's the chapter! And no problem! You're reviews are so super awesome! You're so nice! Haha, thanks for the review!

**pyshoitic-hanyou** thanks so much! here's the next chapter!

**Oozaru Angel **Hehe yup, you're right ... Vegeta DOES have a girlfriend. You really make me laugh. Thanks so much for the reivew and I hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**Amelia **I'm glad that you like this story! I'm also glad that you commented on Vegeta and Bulma's mothers. It means a lot when people notice little details that I drop in ... I really hope that I didn't make you wait too long and I really, really hope that you enjoy this chapter and review again! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 14  
High School Royalty  
_Shades of Crimson_

* * *

Now... I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been getting lazy on updating, but I'm working on it! Haha. Oh and the content of this entire chapter mainly focuses on college. I'm mainly just setting things up for what's to come ... but some important events come up and well I'll just let you read ...

* * *

It was somewhere in the middle of the next week when revelation of how little time they actually had left of school hit Bulma and it hit her hard. 

She was driving to Starbucks one night, a little stop she had made on her way to meet Vegeta for the two of them to 'study' their Anatomy when she realized that there was less than a couple weeks until they graduated.

She had been so caught up in prom, and her new growing relationship with Vegeta, and trips to the mall with her friends; that time had caught up with her.

Tears burned the brims of the overemotional teen and she pulled over and speed dialed her best friend, with a panic after the third ring the tense blue haired beauty chewed on her bottom lip until the voice of ChiChi echoed through the phone.

"Hey B babe, what's up?"

Bulma sniffled, "We're going to graduate Chi! We're going to separate from each other and never see one another again. _Ever_. Oh Chi, I'm going to miss you, we have less than a month and I don't think Vegeta is serious enough to follow me to college, unless he wants **me** to follow _him_, or Ch"

"B, B, slow down." the calm voice spoke on the other end of the phone, "You're babbling. And you only babble when you're in a panic now come on love, it's not that bad, we've been excited to graduate since ... well since Kindergarten."

"I didn't know you in Kindergarten." Bulma said softly, "But I have known you for a long time, and I don't want us to ever stop being friends."

ChiChi laughed, "Never. We won't stop being close B, don't worry." there was a pause and then ChiChi spoke brightly, "You're going to be Valedictorian!"

Bulma gaped, "I know! I've got a write a speech."

ChiChi laughed, "We're going to college! We're going to have so much fun!"

"We are!" Bulma said, her mood instantly brightened, "And no more high school, yeay!."

ChiChi giggled, "And no more high school drama."

"Alright Chi thanks, sorry to bother you."

ChiChi smiled, "It's no problem B, I love you later."

"Bub i." Bulma said softly, followed by shutting her flip phone with a sigh.

Before she had time to put her car in park it began to ring, and when she looked down and saw that it was Vegeta a smile rose to her face, "Hey babe." she spoke, her voice smooth and high rising and falling like a song. There was something very feminine and jovial in it.

A deep sigh, a sigh of almost relief, as Vegeta spoke, "Woman, where are you? You were supposed to be a here an hour ago." The relief had left his deep voice and now the only emotion left was anger.

Bulma giggled, "Were you worried about me Vegeta?"

He let out a grunt, "Woman, now why would I be worried about you?"

She smiled, "Don't worry Vegeta, I know that it would _greatly _damage your ego to admit that you cared for something, so I won't tell your friends. But... I think it's kind of cute."

"Don't flatter yourself woman." he spoke lowly, "I just wanted to know what was more important than me that was making you late."

Bulma smiled, "I'll be there in a minute Vegeta."

He grunted in response and she giggled, "Love yah babe."

There was a click and she rolled her eyes, but sped off in the direction of his house anyway.

She gently knocked on his bedroom floor, after a few moments she heard his blaring music turn off and then he was standing in front of her, the door in his palm and his lips pressing gently against hers.

She laughed as she stepped inside his room and he shut the door after her, and she smiled, "Sorry I'm late... I had a little break down the in Starbucks parking lot."

His facial features never faulted from their permanent angry scorn and mumbled lowly, "Woman and their stupid fits."

She frowned, "Vegeta do realize that we're graduating in May?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes woman, aren't you ready to get out of this hell whole? I sure as hell am."

"And away from me?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes with a frown.

He let out a growl and grabbing her by her elbows and pulled her close to him, "No, not from you. Besides you're making this something bigger than it is, we've been waiting for this for years woman."

She let out a sigh and then a bright, suiting smile came to her face, "You're right. Besides, we're going to college together, right?"

"Sure." he said, pressing his lips against hers as he began to slide his hands down her shoulders and to the first unfastened button on her blouse.

* * *

"So," ChiChi began, setting her lunch down at the table with a smile, "How's everybody today?" 

Bulma took the seat beside her, placing her purse on the floor beside her chair and her cup of Starbucks on the table in front of her she straightened the back of her denim skirt before sitting down and winking across the table at the angry looking flame haired boy across from her.

Launch was sitting to the left of ChiChi and, with a small shrug, poked her plastic spoon at her yogurt, "I don't know, B said she had something to ask us though."

Bulma smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah, well Vegeta and I were talking last night and... what do you guys have plans for college? I mean, we spend so much time talking about getting out of here, but we've never talked about what's next."

Tien blinked momentarily and Launch shrugged, "I... I don't know."

ChiChi smiled, "Oh B, we're so staying together!"

Bulma smiled wide eyed and nodded excitedly, "That's what I was hoping!"

Launch smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "II uh, well I guess it would be fun to all go to college together."

ChiChi turned to Goku, "What do you say?"

He shrugged as he paused a moment from his food, "ChiChi... I was really hoping to get into "

"Oklahoma." ChiChi said boorishly, cutting him off and waving her hand in the air as if to literally brush off the subject, "Blah blah, Goku they haven't written you back in months, maybe it's time start thinking about other options. Other options that include me, perhaps."

"So..." Launch said, looking at a blank-faced Tien from the corner of her eye, "Where were you planning on all of us going?"

Bulma blinked and shrugged as she looked at Marron, "Somewhere ... I don't know, where we could all get into."

ChiChi frowned, "Which won't be hard for you B, wait don't you want to go to Oxford or Harvard or Princeton or something like that?"

Bulma shrugged, "Yeah... but I want to be with my friends too."

Launch sighed, "All this college stuff is getting me all depressed."

ChiChi nodded, "Bulma had her little break down last night, but think what are we depressed about if we end up staying together?"

After lunch the four girls made their way to the bathrooms to touch up their makeup and gossip and such. Bulma eyed Launch, who was powdering her cheeks halfheartedly, and frowned, "Launch, what's wrong?"

Launch shrugged and at this and ChiChi frowned at her friend, "Yeah. Something's up spill."

Launch sighed and looked over at her friends, "How am I supposed to ask Tien to come to college with us? It's not like he's especially close to the group, and we've only been dating for ... well not too long, I know he likes me and I really like him, but "

Marron yawned and shrugged, "You should just ask him, if he has other college plans then you can just meet some college guy. He'll be hot, athletic, and funny."

Bulma rolled her eyes at Marron and smiled, "Vegeta and I haven't been dating for a while either but I don't want to throw it away. Marron's right about one thing though, you should definitely ask him."

Launch pulled out her eye shadow from her purse and sucked in a deep breath, "alright."

The next morning Bulma ran into anatomy with a huge grin on her face. Vegeta watched her from his desk as she chatted excitedly with the anatomy teacher, and eventually took her seat in front of him.

Vegeta smirked as he leaned over his desk and whispered into her ear, "Normally with a woman acting like this I would just assume she got laid and move on, but seeing as to how I called you last night and you were '_too tired_', you're either cheating or.."

Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta and turned to face him, "Good morning to you too." she flashed him a toothy grin and took a sip from her morning cup of Starbucks, "I got into Yale."

"Yale?" Vegeta questioned. Knowing that it had been her dream school since they had met. She had a little banner above her closet door and a hooded sweatshirt that she sometimes wore to cold cheerleading practices with the four letters all in a neat navy row with capitalized letters and bordered with white.

She nodded and he frowned, "Surely you don't expect the rest of us to get accepted."

She laughed and shook her head, "No Vegeta, I don't. And I'm not going, it's just exciting to know that I was accepted."

He eyed her for a moment and frowned, "You don't want to go?"

She shook her head, "Well, I do _want _to go." Her composure became serious, "But I would rather be with my friends. And you."

He shrugged and kissed her, earning looks from the other students who occupied the room not used to such a public display of affection from Vegeta.

When he pulled away Bulma laughed and turned around and tried her best to pay attention to her anatomy teacher, which was difficult as she felt the dark eyes of Vegeta staring at the back of her head.

* * *

"So you were quiet at lunch today." Launch leaned against Tien's bedroom door and sighed:And yesterday for that matter." 

He nodded and shrugged, "Yeah. College is just so weird to me, that's all."

She nodded back at him and smiled, "Do you know where you're going?"

He sighed, "I got a scholarship to Dame."

Launch's eyes widened, "Dame? As in, _Notre_ Dame?"

He nodded, "Yeah, last year scouts were looking at my old team. It's a football scholarship."

Launch smiled, "That's great!"

"Yeah." Tien frowned, "But I know all of your friends aren't wanting to go to Dame and half of them couldn't, no offence."

"Marron's not here, so you don't have to make excuses." Launch stated seriously.

"So..." Tein began, there was an awkward silence, "Where were you planning on going?"

Launch shrugged, "ChiChi was talking about State, we could all get in and "

Tien frowned, "You think Bulma_ Briefs _will want graduate there? She could get in anywhere .. she's a genius, and they'll take anybody. They're "

"Yes." Launch blurted sharply, "I _understand_ Tien, but she wants to be with her friends. She's making a sacrifice to be happy. Maybe **you** should think about that."

He glanced at her, he had never seen her temper like this. He had hardly said a thing, and in his mind he was completely right. "Fine." He watched her eyes glare into his, and her lips set hardly into one another, her cheekbones roused and angry. He frowned, "Then I guess I'll have to make a sacrifice too. Goodbye Launch."

She blinked, her angered form turning to shock, she was obviously taken back by his action. Was he, dumping her? Her confusion was masked, and she became angry again, picking her purse from his dresser and storming out of his room.

He scratched to top of his bald head, knowing that Launch hadn't been in a relationship in a while. She wasn't used to things. He wondered if she would forgive him but then he wondered if leaving her would be for the best.

They were going to be on opposite sides of the county come fall.

And he sighed and listened to Launch's tires squeal and her engine roar as she sped from his driveway.

And he had made up his mind, she would be better off without him.

* * *

Bulma waited patiently in Vegeta's room. He had told her that he had a surprise for her, and so she had come over quickly. She loved gifts, especially ones for her. 

Vegeta's mom had let her in, Vegeta wasn't home from the gym yet, and so Bulma went up to his room.

She began snooping around. Hoping to find jewelry. She smiled as she slid open the top drawer on his computer desk and found a small velvet box pushed off to the corner of the messy drawer.

Her eyes widened and she was filled with excitement as she tried to imagine what the ring would look like. She held the box in her hands, staring at the velvety cover, but before she opened the box an opened envelope caught her attention, and the navy print that read 'Notre Dame' caught her attention, so she sat the ring case back down and stared at the letter.

She held the envelope in her hands, and pulled a letter from it. She unfolded it, feeling a little guilty for snooping in Vegeta's affairs, but she felt it necessary if she were to ever find out about her boyfriends personal life.

Her big, curious, blue eyes scanned the letter and comprehended it. Vegeta had applied, and been accepted into Dame. They were offering him honors to play football.

She heard the door open and she quickly slipped the letter back into the torn envelope and, with her back turned to the desk and her face to the opening door, dropped the envelope into the drawer and closed it with her palm.

Vegeta smirked at her from across the room and she smiled back at him. Guilt feeling her, but sadness too. Why hadn't he told her?

He placed his hands on her waist, and she blinked up at him. He rolled his eyes knowing that she wanted to talk. But he decided that they had been talking a lot lately and so he brought his lips to hers and began kissing her roughly.

She pulled away after a couple moments, trying to ignore the since of lust burning within her, "I know about Dame."

One of Vegeta's dark eyebrows rose in question, and annoyance spread across his rugged features, "Nosy woman."

"Vegeta." She spoke softly, she looked so vulnerable, he just wanted to press her against the wall and screw her but resisted the urge and let her continue, "It's a really great school, and you obviously wanted to go applying, getting accepted, and then not telling me about it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were being all unselfish and giving up Yale. I wasn't going to leave you."

She smiled up at him and sighed, "Just because we would be going to different schools doesn't mean that we have to stop seeing each other. I mean we're both wealthy and we could make a point to see each other often." She paused and watched him contemplate things and then continued, "I want Yale as much as you want Dame."

He nodded, his face remaining emotionless.

She studied him a moment longer and then smiled brightly, "Now what did you have for me?"

He rolled his eyes and opened the drawer where she had been snooping just moments before, "I'm sure you already know, prying woman, but I got this for you. Just as ... a graduation present or something lame like that."

She laughed and took the ring out of the box. It was a modest size cut, shiny with a silver band, and she slid it onto her slender finger smiled up at him, "I think you just may love me Vegeta Ojie."

He chuckled and watched her admire the ring, "You might be right, woman."

* * *

ChiChi watched her boyfriend lick the cookie dough from the eggbeaters with the enthusiasm of five year old, and laughed as she wiped her hands off on her apron. 

"Goku, are you sure it's alright? We didn't have any chocolate chips so I'm just making chocolate chip cookies without the chocolate chips..."

He looked up at her and shrugged, "They taste great to me ChiChi!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled as she slid the metal sheet into the oven, "Goku, that's just the dough you're licking."

He shrugged again, and after the entire egg beater was licked clean he thanked his girlfriend, and she smiled at him in reply.

"ChiChi, is college really that serious?"

She didn't even bother to glance at him, just set the oven timer and grunted an annoyed 'yes Goku.'

He sighed, "I mean, is going to college all of us, _together, _really that serious?"

She turned around to face him and untied her cooking apron she had her black hair tied in a loose ponytail at the back of her head, a pair of dark jeans, and a red polo top. She watched her boyfriend with a serious expression, "You got into OU, didn't you?"

He nodded, looking down at the rough indentions on his palm, "Yeah."

ChiChi smiled and placed her small hands on his broad shoulders, "Goku, that's wonderful!"

He studied her honest expression and smiled back into her deep brown eyes, "And you don't mind going to Oklahoma?"

She shook her head and laughed, "I would come along with you Goku, I love you. Besides, I only want a degree in elementary education I could get that anywhere. I want _you _to be happy Goku, it's not like I'll never see my friends again or anything. We'll be fine."

Goku smiled and kissed her softly, "Fine in Oklahoma?"

She smiled back and him and nodded, "I'll be _wonderful_ in Oklahoma, Goku."

* * *

She slammed the front door, feeling the air whip by her head blowing her hear back slightly and then feeling it click; she threw her keys angrily onto the kitchen countertop and let out an angry and frustrated sigh. 

Launch pushed her hair behind her shoulders and sat down at the barstool opening her camera flip-phone and starting at the number 5, Tein's speed dial.

She contemplated weather or not to call him, she honestly wanted to hear him apologize. And then she sat her phone down and laid her head down on the counter top. Why did she expect Tein to apologize to her? What would he say? _"I'm sorry I had previous college plans." _She knew she was being ridiculous, but she hated to admit that ... maybe they _would _be better off if they went their separate ways.

She heard the pantry door open, and she lifted her head up to come face to face with her dad who was looking at her with a blank face. Her makeup was smeared beneath her eyes and her hair was devilish. She smiled meekly up at him and took a seat beside her, "What's the matter?"

"College." She muttered, laying her head back onto the counter forehead first.

He frowned, "And why are you upset about college honey? You don't need college. We're well off as it is, I'll take care of you. Now, what do you _really _want to do?"

She whimpered lightly and frowned into the countertop, "Sell shoes."

He laughed lightly and then shrugged, "Alright then. I'll buy you a shoe store, and you can run it yourself."

Launch perked up a bit and blinked in his direction, "Really?"

He shrugged and smiled, "Sure. Consider it your graduation present."

"And I can design it and pick out what kind of shoes I can sell and ..."

He laughed again and nodded as he stood up, "Yes, yes. Alright, well I have to get back to work."

She nodded as she watched him go, and began to conduct ideas about her new shoe store... She was so grateful that she was rich. Almost so grateful that she thought maybe she _could _possibly get over Tein.

Her ex.

* * *

At lunch the next day ChiChi held Goku's hand as she explained to their friends that she and Goku were now going to school together at Oklahoma University. 

Marron eyed her black haired friend and scrunched her nose up and rolled her eyes, "Oklahoma? Ew."

Bulma smiled and nodded as she listened to her best friend continue, making constant glances at her boyfriend for support.

Vegeta nodded and crossed him arms across his chest, "OU's a good football school."

Bulma studied Vegeta's features. They were sharp and handsome. They didn't falter when she surprised him, and they didn't look onto her lovingly, but she knew that it was there. She smiled, "Notre Dame's a good football school as well."

Launch frowned at the mention of the school and Vegeta nodded, "I got in."

"And you're going?" ChiChi asked, looking over at Bulma who only smiled and nodded in Vegeta's direction.

"Yeah. Vegeta and I decided last night that we're going to separate schools. It's not like we're breaking up or anything." Bulma directed this at her nosy best friend and took a sip from her coffee cup, "We're both well-off and can travel to see each other often."

Yamcha rubbed his soar temples, "Ug. All this college talk is boring the hell out of me. We're too young for this. High school isn't even over yet."

Marron nodded, "I'm not going to college." She laughed and shrugged, "The counselors told me that I'm not even going to graduate this year. I'm short like ... seven credits or something. I've put a lot of thought into this. I'll just... drop out, and marry rich."

Bulma rolled her eyes and muttered "Good plan", but only after the words escaped her lips it occurred to her that it was similar to what her mother had done. She had dropped out, a young, pretty-faced bubbly girl who had met the rich, older, and brilliant Dr. Breifs. He knew that she wasn't really in _love _with him on their third date, but that didn't stop him from presenting her with the half a million dollar ring on their fourth, and her to wrap her arms around his neck and eagerly accept. They were married by spring and went on being the happiest people on earth.

ChiChi watched Launch's sad expression, "So what's your plan Launch-babe?"

Launch shrugged, her eyes dimming as she studied something on the table, "I'm going to open my own shoe store. I figure I don't really need college."

ChiChi gasped excitedly, "That is **so** perfect for you!"

Bulma nodded in agreement, "I always saw you in the fashion business. It's really a great idea!"

"Have you told Tien?" ChiChi asked curiously.

Launch looked up at them and shook her head, "Nope. We broke up last night." She spoke, nonchalantly.

Bulma and ChiChi exchange surprised looks and Marron nodded knowingly, "Yea, you two were _so_ wrong for each other anyway."

* * *

Crappy place to end, eh?

I know much didn't really happen but the next chapter I promise will be a long, eventful one ... the last one. That's right. I hope to have it out soon, crosses fingers

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! You guys are so supportive. I appreciate all of them!

The next chapter will be a long one, and I really hope that I get it out soon... I was also wondering if someone could please read it before I post it ... I could E-mail it to you or something ... just for advice and such alright, well if you'd be interested then please tell me ... in a review or an E-mail or something. ( )

Please please PLEASE review!

You guys are the best!

Thank yah!

Crimson-


	15. The Final Chapter

Chapter Fifteen

High School Royalty

Shades of Crimson

* * *

She stood behind the podium, her hands placed on the edge of it a slight blush and nervous smile grazing her features as she listened to the roaring applaud of the audience and she laughed as she stepped down from the podium, picking up her navy graduation gown and flashing her designer shoes to crowd as she descended the auditorium steps, and made her way to sit at the very first fold up chair the chair that had been reserved for the valedictorian.

Next to her chair stood a curly brown haired boy, the salutatorian, who was applauding her for her speech and smiled at her as she made her way to her seat.

She sat down, and the crowed followed her suit. The salutatorian smiled at her, "Wonderful speech, Miss Briefs."

She thanked him, tossing her silky tress of aqua hair behind her back with a smile as their principle came onto the podium and congratulated this years senior class and wished them luck in each of their lives that were to come. Little he knew, a certain group of them was going to need it.

After the graduation ceremony Bulma met up with her friends. They were seated on Yamcha's truck bed. They had all changed out of their cap and gowns well, except for Marron, the only clique member who hadn't actually graduated but attended the ceremony with yawns and eyes glued to her fingernails. But now everyone had on blue jeans, the girls sported their class shirts, while the guys wore their football playoff tees.

ChiChi and Goku were cuddling and leaning against the side of the truck while Launch, Bulma, and Marron sat on the truck bed Yamcha and Vegeta stood beside Bulma and listened to her give ideas to Launch for naming a shoe store.

Launch, however, was watching Tien hug his mom from the distance.

ChiChi looked over at Marron and sighed, "So where are you going to find a rich, older man?"

Marron shrugged and looked at her nails, "Launch and I are going on a cruise this weekend for a couple days, maybe I'll find one there."

Yamcha watched her with indifference. He couldn't believe they once had a "relationship," that he had once cared about her, he thought that there had to be more to her.

Then he watched Bulma laugh as Vegeta crossed his arms and began cursing beneath his breath keeping his usual angry attitude as Bulma patted his cheek and made a fake pouty face towards him.

Yamcha sighed, he had had a relationship with her too he had broken her heart, and he was honestly glad that she had moved on and found happiness with Vegeta.

Bulma sighed, "I'm touring Yale tomorrow morning."

ChiChi leaned her head on her long-time boyfriend's shoulder and took in his strong scent. She watched Launch continue to watch Tien. The bald headed boy turned toward the group and met eyes with Launch momentarily. His face looked apologetic and as she turned away from him he sighed.

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Launch shook her head, and tried to replace the awkwardness with her cheery voice, "Alright guys, well I really need to get home and pack and then get some rest before the cruise."

ChiChi broke away from Goku and hugged her friend tightly. After they had pulled away Bulma hugged Launch as well, and then Marron, and sniffled. "Have fun you guys. See you when you get back."

Launch nodded and waved at the rest of her friends as she got into her car and began to drive away.

Bulma sniffled and hugged ChiChi and then her sniffles turned into a cry. ChiChi ran her fingers through her friends hair as they watched their friends depart and go their separate ways.

* * *

Vegeta laid on his back on his girlfriends bed and listened as she chattered away excitedly about Yale.

His attention was turned to a brochure of Yale that he had found on her bed and as he flipped through the pages he nodded every now and then to show that he was paying attention.

"What I should I wear Vegeta? I mean, I want to make a good first impression for the dean." She bit her lower lip and studied his profile.

He shrugged and tossed the brochure to the side of the bed, "And what the fuck gives you the notion that I know what clothes would make a good first impression woman?"

She laughed as sat on the edge of the bed, beside where he way laying. She smiled down at him and positioned herself to where she was on top of him, her hair spilling over her shoulders and her knees pinning either side of his torso. She studied his dark eyes for a moment and then brought herself down to capture his lips in her own.

When they pulled away, Vegeta smirked up at her and flipped her over and tickled her until she screamed, "Ah haha VeAH! geta haha St-AH-op!"

He let her go and she pushed him off of her playfully.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered, laying at his side and burring her head into his shoulder; taking in his masculine scent of cologne and sweat and aftershave.

He continued to watch the ceiling, not wanting to tell her that he was going to miss her too.

* * *

"Lets do it Goku."

A pair of innocent eyes turned to ChiChi and blinked in her direction, "But ChiChi, we're waiting."

"Not _it_, Goku. Let's get married." They were parked outside of an elopement chapel as they watched a couple run out, staggering in drunkenness and laughing and kissing each other quickly with every step they took.

Goku studied his girlfriend for a moment longer and scratched the back of his head, "Get married, ChiChi?"

ChiChi smiled and nodded, "Well you just said that you couldn't _wait _to get married. And neither can I. I really **can't **wait, Goku."

Goku nodded and laughed lightly, "Alright then, so lets say we do get married what then?"

ChiChi kissed his cheek lightly, "Well, we could runaway and... Actually, it's only six o'clock, so we wouldn't really be _running _away, but it would be a simple, secret, and surprise... we'd just elope."

He frowned, "But don't you want a big wedding ChiChi? With your hair all up in flowers and a big, lacy white dress?"

ChiChi shook her head and smiled, "No Goku. I don't need a fancy wedding. All I need is you."

Goku nodded lightly and smiled, "Well can I at least put some flowers in your hair?"

ChiChi stared at him blankly as he put his car in park and helped his girlfriend out of his car.

They walked into the chapel hand in hand both overcome with nervousness and happiness and anticipation and wonder and love.

* * *

Warm wind whipped through her wavy hair. She sighed and closed her eyes to the breeze, and felt her hair blow behind her.

When she opened her eyes again she took in the beautiful view of the Caribbean island. She wasn't sure which island it was exactly. They were to stop of seven or so varies islands and Launch had stopped keeping track.

But this one was beautiful the sun cascading down upon the clear water made it sparkle and she could see coral reefs below the surface. The island itself was dotted with tall palm trees and the clear water pushed its self upon a sandy beach shore where people dotted the beautiful landscape.

There were umbrellas here and there, and children dotted the water.

When the ship came closer to the water and let the passengers off, Launch walked across the beach on her own. She took in the salty air and felt the moist sand stick to the bottoms of her bare feet.

She listened to the laughter of children building castles and burring their siblings in the sand. There were voices of mothers scolding their children for going too far out into the ocean. There were fathers asking what the family wanted for lunch.

And then she felt her own stomach rumble.

She looked around for her roommate. Marron was supposed to be accompanying her on this cruise, but the purple haired girl was no where in sight.

Launch had seen her a few times aboard the ship, arms linked with a cute older guy or sunbathing in a lawn chair beside one of the ship's pool. But at the moment Launch hadn't a clue where her friend was, so with a sad sigh she decided to get lunch on her own.

She bought a hotdog from a vender who flirted with her. She smiled back at him plainly. Apart of her wished that she would flirt back. He wasn't bad looking. Tall and bald and... he reminded her of Tien. But he _wasn't _Tien. She knew that she was still caught up one Tien, her first love. She missed him and wondered if she would ever truly be able to get over him.

* * *

Two days had passed and the cruise was coming to a close, when Launch heard her cell phone ring and she answered it, leaning against the bedroom wall of her cruise ship room and looking out of the small, porthole window.

"Hello?"

"Launch!" Bulma's voice rang on the other side of the phone sounding urgent.

"Yeah B?"

"ChiChi got married!"

Launch blinked momentarily and frowned, "What?"

"Yeah." Bulma sighed, "She and Goku ran off together and got married. Just... spur of the moment thing. I can't believe this. I mean ... without us. She always said that we would be her bridesmaids and she was going to have the prettiest, whitest, wedding ever..."

Launch laughed, "Chi's married? Wow. So she finally lost her virginity?"

Bulma laughed at this, "Ha. I didn't even think of that. No wonder she was so happy on the phone."

"So what's going to happen?"

"Well last I heard from Chi, her mom was furious. But Chi says that she'll get over it they're going this weekend to find a house in Oklahoma and 'start a life together'."

Launch shook her head, "Unbelievable."

Bulma laughed again, "So, how's the cruise?"

Launch frowned, "Eh. I'm ready to be back home. And Yale? Everything you dreamed it would be?"

Bulma smiled, "Yep. Everything I dreamed except no Vegeta nor you or Chi and... everyone."

Launch nodded, "We'll keep in touch besides, we need to throw Chi a wedding shower."

Bulma's eyes widened and she shrieked, "Oh! You're right! Well... we'll talk when you get back from the Caribbean."

Luanch smiled and nodded, "Alright Blove you."

"You too, later!"

Launch hung up the phone and smiled at the thought of ChiChi raising a pack of little Goku's, ignorant and always hungry, and shook her head she was going to be happy for her friend, and she decided that she was going to enjoy the rest of this cruise.

* * *

The summer drifted by and the first semester of college began.

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a couple of phone calls a week. And as the semester dragged on their conversations died. Vegeta would ask Bulma how she was and she would repeat the question to him. They talk about other people, people whom the other didn't know. They would complain about hard work, football season, Bulma's perverted Algebra 101 teacher, and then they would sit in a few moments of silence until one of them said that they had to study, meet someone at the mess hall, or explain that their roommate had to use the phone.

So it was a surprise when Bulma opened her dorm room door to find Vegeta standing at her doorway a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and coat in his hand.

Bulma was in a pair of cotton shorts and a Yale T-shirt when she jumped into his arms and squealed with excitement.

He laughed when she pulled away and drug him inside her dorm, shutting the door and getting a good look at him physically he hadn't changed much, and she was glad that he hadn't.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, taking his coat and duffle bag from him and dropping them to the floor.

"If you're busy then "

"No! No, I miss you so much." She said, cutting him off and smiling up at him. She embraced him and took in his masculine scent that she had been missing so much, "Did you just decide to drop by?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I don't have any classes tomorrow and so I thought I would come see you."

She smiled and kissed him lightly, then she locked her dorm room door and made her way back to him they kissed again, roughly, and then before Bulma could register what was going on she was being pinned down onto her bed.

Well, she thought and she began unbuttoning Vegeta's belt buckle it had been nearly four months.

* * *

"Ah! Goku look, the couch fits perfectly!"

Goku looked up and dropped the large, blue couch in the middle of the bare room, "You like it?"

ChiChi nodded excitedly at her husband, "I really do. Oh! We can get a fish tank and put it right there," the black haired girl pointed across the room and continued to smile, "and the chair there, and the TV over ... here somewhere."

Goku watched his wife tell him where their furniture would go and he smiled, "Alright Chi, I can go get the chair and the TV from the moving truck."

She nodded and watched him go. She laid back on the blue couch and smiled again this house was just perfect. It was a modest size Choice Home with red bricks and a pretty green lawn. She had freaked when Goku had told her that they could afford it.

She had literally packed everything from their damp, cramped little apartment which she had hated, with the nosey neighbors and leaky sink that night and ordered a moving truck to take them to the house. She wanted it by tomorrow.

Goku sat the TV in front of the couch and asked his wife if she could come get some of the smaller boxes from the truck and she jumped up excitedly, "Oh Goku I love you so much."

He laughed as he unloaded a chair from the moving truck and smiled, "I love you too Chi, I told you Oklahoma would be great."

She nodded and smiled, "And you were right. I'm going to call B and tell her all about our new house, maybe she'll come down next weekend and check it out I know that she'll love it."

Goku glanced at her and she laughed, "After we finish unpacking, of coarse."

**_

* * *

_**

2 months later

She tapped her pencil impatiently against her desk and listened to the phone ring.

"Hey"

"Hey!" Bulma blurted hastily as she dropped the pencil in her other hand and her head shot up.

"this is Vegeta. I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message."

She sighed and hung up her cell phone with a sigh.

"Why won't he pick up his damn phone?" She shot angrily as she tried to concentrate back on the Physics book in front of her.

A feminine voice behind her laughed, "Aw, Bulma. Don't worry about it. He's probably just partying or, you know, doing normal college stuff."

Bulma turned around and met eyes with her roommate, Christie. She was a tall, skinny girl with long brown hair and flashy green eyes. She was at Yale because she came from an extremely wealthy family and had a knack for Journalism. She wrote for the school paper and even had a few articles published in Seventeen and one in Cosmo.

Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed, "Wow Christie, that makes me feel a lot better. He's not picking up because he's out partying."

Christie looked herself over in the mirror and straightened out her short skirt, "Oh come one Bulma I'm not talking like massive orgy party, just simple, everyday college drinking shit."

Bulma laughed and turned around, "See you later Christie."

The brunette sighed, "It's a Friday night Bulma come to the clubs with Brittany and I."

Bulma shook her head, "Nah, you two go ahead, I'm going to keep trying Vegeta, and besides I have a major Physics test Monday."

Christie shook her head and her roommate and sighed, "Alright Bulma, see you in the morning."

When Bulma heard the door shut her phone began to ring and she jumped to open it, "Hello?"

"Bulma?" Vegeta's voice was low and irritated.

Bulma heard music blaring in the background and people shouting.

"What's the matter?" He asked, walking outside so the noisy sounds were slightly muted. He put one of his fingers over his ear and listened to his girlfriend sigh with relief through the other one that had his cell phone pressed against it.

"I was just ... missing you."

"Bull shit." He muttered, leaning against a fence post and looking up at the sky.

Bulma sighed, was she really that easy to see through? "Are at a party?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, trailing her fingers over her midriff lightly, "I haven't seen you in two months Vegeta, I haven't talked to you in over a week."

He rolled his eyes, "If you missed me that much then why didn't you just fly your ass down here?"

Bulma closed her eyes, "I want to be closer to you, Vegeta. I can't stand this separation."

"Separation? We're not separated woman. Besides, what happened to all that _'we'll make this work' _shit?"

Bulma listened to his tone and decided that he had probably had a few too many beers tonight. "Well, we're obviously not making this work."

"Then what do you want to do? Break up woman? Hm. Would that get you off my back?"

Bulma flinched slightly and sighed, "Am I really bothering you Vegeta? Hm? If I really don't mean anything to you anymore then go ahead, break my heart."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, it's me that doesn't do anything? Hm. Woman who flew down to see whom? I don't think you've come to a single one of my games, I don't think you've made an effort to"

"Vegeta." She sobbed, "I need to tell you something."

"Are you cheating? Do you know what. That doesn't matter. We've been apart for so fucking long I wouldn't blame you."

"No. It's not that wait. Are _you_ cheating on _me_?"

"Woman. Stop calling me."

She fumed, "Fine. I don't want to talk to you again Vegeta. I don't ever want to see you again."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "So I'm free then, woman?"

"Yes, Vegeta." She spat, "You're _free._"

He shut his phone and sighed sadly, he rubbed the brim of his nose and started for his car, wondering what had just happened.

Bulma sat the phone down and sobbed into her desk. Did they just fight about nothing? Did they just break up? She threw her Physics book to the floor of her dorm room and got up.

Vegeta was right. She wasn't making an effort to see him at all. She decided then, packing a light suitcase and applying finishing touches of makeup in front of the full length mirror that she would fly down and apologize to him.

She smiled, he had a game tomorrow night anyway so she would see it, apologize, and then she would tell him what she had been trying to tell him on the phone in the first place.

* * *

Launch sat in the passenger's seat of the expensive black BMW. The seats were leather and the interior was luxurious and all-inclusive. She looked over at the man driving the car. His name was Chip.

She frowned. Well, he might have had another name. But if he did, she only knew him by the name of Chip. He was an attractive Stockbroker. A younger friend of her dads. He had been there when Launch and her father began to brainstorm ideas for Launch's new shoe store that would be opening in two weeks.

He was a gentlemen. He had a wide smile that flashed his rowed pairs of white teeth. He laughed about everything, and had a good heart. But Launch for some reason always found herself looking at him strangely.

Like he was too perfect, or too fake, or just not right for her. She had often pushed him away and ignored him and did her best to smile when they went to dinner together.

She sighed and he looked over at her, "Are you okay Launch?"

She nodded and faked a smile, turning her head away from him to look out the window.

"Look, one of your stores is going in right there." He pointed across the road to a shopping center being built and Launch fake smiled again.

"Wow."

He nodded and turned on the radio. Launch watched him scan a few of his stations. All of his stations were programmed to country music. She sighed, remembering how Tien had hated country music.

She smiled, for real this time, as she wondered how the bald haired boy was. Wondering if he had a girlfriend. She laughed, a girlfriend who liked country music and made him almost sick to her stomach for some unknown reason.

Chip looked over at her and frowned, "Something funny?"

"Oh." Launch said, faking a glossy smile again, "I just can't believe I'm going to have my own chain of shoe stores." She lied through her fake smile.

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, that is funny."

"Yeah." She said, breaking the awkward silence and turning to look out the window again with a sad face and a small frown, "It is."

* * *

She chewed nervously on her lower lip and clapped as Dame's football team exited the football field to the sound of the roaring applaud.

Bulma made her way down the locker room, pacing and mentally practicing how she would choose her words.

The bleachers were now deserted and only trash remained where the cheering fans had been just a half hour before.

Bulma watched as players whom she recognized from watching Notre Dame football games on TV, well just to see Vegeta play. She sighed and watched as a player emerged from the locker room a player which she recognized, but not from TV.

"Tein?" She questioned out loud, and rushed over to greet the tall, bald boy.

He laughed at her surprised reaction of seeing him and he smiled, "Hey Bulma, how are you?"

Bulma blinked, "I I'm great. I didn't know you were playing for Dame!"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm actually Vegeta's roommate. Well actually we have another guy staying with us, Brice, but he's..." Tien stopped at studied Bulma for a moment, "You're here to see Vegeta?"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah. We kind of had a fight."

Tien shook his head and put his hands in his pockets, leading her away from the locker room and to a group of college kids hanging out under the bleachers, "Yeah. I heard."

Bulma looked over at the group and froze.

Tien looked in the direction she was staring and he frowned and flinched mentally, "Oh Vegeta, bad timing." He whispered, more to himself since his flame haired roommate was making out with a nameless blonde haired girl.

Bulma turned around, confusion and shock and hurt echoing with each step she took.

Tien quickly followed after her and sighed, "Look Bulma, he hasn't been doing this kind of thing... just before the game we had this conversation if the two of you were over and he thought you were."

Bulma felt tears brimming the edges of her eye, "He still cheated on me."

Tien shook his head, "No, Bulma, it's not like that."

Bulma kept walking quickly, she didn't know her way around, but she was convinced to get away from here.

"Look." Tien grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her. She turned around and faced him and sighed.

He frowned back at her, he could see how broken she was just by glancing at her eyes, "He's just confused. He hasn't seen you in a while and he honestly thought you were over."

Bulma nodded and slid the ring from her finger, "Well we are now."

Tien embraced the shattered girl and felt her sob against him. He frowned, wondering if this was how devastated Launch was after their break up.

He released her and offered to walk her to her car, knowing that she wasn't going to patch things up with Vegeta tonight.

Bulma smiled and nodded thankfully, and Tien led her in the direction of the parking lot.

There was a boy approaching, he was tall with sandy brown, shaggy hair and a cocky smile plastered across his features.

Tien sighed, "That's Brice, our third roommate. Look, he's a jerk and so I'm going to apologize in advance."

Bulma laughed. She liked Tien then, wishing that in high school they would have been better friends. She understood why Launch was so brokenhearted, still. And then she sighed, maybe they could work things out. She wanted Launch to be happy, and she wanted Tien to be, too.

"Hey Tien, who's the skirt?" Brice shouted as he came closer, eying Bulma.

Bulma glanced at him with disgust. So Tien wasn't making an overstatement by calling him a jerk. Not only was he a jerk, but she noted that he was a cocky, womanizing jerk at that.

She glared at him, "Skirt? Hm. Dick."

He laughed, "I like her Tien. She's cute, and fiery. Save some for me when you're done."

Bulma rolled her eyes and watched him go, then she turned to Tien fingering the ring Vegeta had given her before they had left for college. She stared at the shiny band and the large stone and sighed.

"I guess since were over, would you mind giving this to Vegeta."

Tien took the ring and sighed, "Alright. Are you going to try to work things out?"

Bulma shook her head, "Probably not. What we had was," she looked at him and shrugged, "mostly physical anyway. Our relationship started just for sex, and that's probably not a healthy start.

Besides, we're moving in totally opposite directions in our lives and," She stopped in front of her rent-a-car and smiled, "Thanks for everything Tien."

He smiled and nodded, "It's no problem. But I am just telling you this, if you don't ever talk to him again you'll regret it."

Bulma laughed as she opened the car door, "I'm going to be hearing about this from my parents, they're going to be more heartbroken than Vegeta and I combined." She laughed, knowing that she was acting way too casual about all of this and Tien could see right through her, "And ChiChi and Goku are our best friends so I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

Tien nodded and wished her a safe trip, and as he watched her car drive off he decided that he would head back to the dorm.

Alone, once again.

* * *

ChiChi laid down on the mattress in her bedroom. She had been in this house for over two months and it was beginning to feel more like a home.

She sighed as leaned back and rested her head against her husbands shoulders his eyes were focused on the TV screen. She smiled, they weren't very close to graduating college, but they both had jobs and worked hard to support themselves.

Their parents began to accept them as a couple and their friends were more than supportive.

ChiChi smiled up at Goku and ran her hand through his wild mane, "Goku, do you want to have children?"

Goku blinked at the abrupt comment and then smiled, "Yeah, I mean, it would be pretty cool."

ChiChi rolled her eyes at him, "Cool Goku?"

He laughed and shrugged, "Yeah. I mean, not right now but... when we're further along and college is out of the way and ... we'd just settle down."

ChiChi smiled and kissed her husband lightly, "I love you Goku."

His stomach rumbled nosily and she rolled her eyes. He laughed and placed his hand behind his head, "ChiChi, um, would you mind making me an omelet?"

She got up from the bed and sighed, "Sure _hun _whatever you say.."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Vegeta slammed the dorm room door and walked in with a smirk across his sharp features.

Brice and Tien turned to him and Brice smirked back at him, "Haha, looks like someone got lucky. She much have been a quickie though, Veg."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed and watched Brice playing on his PS2.

Brice shrugged, "I thought Tien was gettin' lucky too. Never seen her before. Bitch too, but ... haha, man, you shoulda seen her."

"Getting over Launch finally, huh Tien?" Vegeta asked as he let out a low chuckle.

Tien rolled his eyes and Vegeta laughed, "About time, so what was her name?"

Tien got up and frowned, "Hm. Her name was Bulma."

Vegeta froze and glared at Tien.

The bald man frowned, "Vegeta, she was here to see you. To surprise you and to apologize. She felt bad for your mix up. Too bad we ran into you and ... what was her name?" He threw the ring at his roommate, "It doesn't feel so good, does it?"

"Wait." Brice said, pausing the video game for a moment, "That hotheaded piece of ass was _your_ girl Vegeta?"

Silence.

"Haha. You were dumb by giving her up." Brice laughed as he went back to playing the video game.

Vegeta put his hand on his forehead as he studied the small ring between his thumb and his index finger. He had never felt so confused. So alone. He placed the ring down on his desk and massaged his aching temples.

There was so much shit going through his head. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number, knowing that she wouldn't pick up or return any of his phone calls.

* * *

Bulma leaned her head against the headrest of her first-class airplane seat.

She closed her eyes and fingered her stomach, wondering if she had been wrong not telling Vegeta. She felt a single tear slide down her eye and the sound of Frou Foru's song "Let Go" playing in the headphones of the girl sitting beside her.

She had a reason to come see Vegeta. But she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing of what he had done to her. They were through. He would never have knowledge of what had happened to her two months ago their last encounter.

She felt another tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb.

* * *

And that is the end.

I'm **so** sorry, how many of you want to kill me?

Haha... well yeah, I have the sequel all planned out and I will have the first chapter of it posted soon.

Thank you Toshi for offering to help out when I asked for some help!

So Bulma and Vegeta are over.  
ChiChi and Goku are married.  
Marron's seeking rich older guys while Yamcha is ... hm ... haha, who knows.  
Launch and Tien are going separate ways..  
And what about Juu? Oh ... She and Krillin will have a part in the sequel.

The sequel will be picking up seven years later... I'm pretty excited about posing it, and I really hope that you will be reading it.

If anyone wants me to E-mail you when it comes out please just tell me so in your review.

Oh, and I really hope that everyone does review... I'm anxious to find out what everyone though... Oh and I'll be posting a final "thank you" for everyone who's been supporting me and ... haha.

THANK YOU SO, **_SO_** MUCH!

Crimson


	16. The Authors Note

Heey!

First of all - just so I don't confuse any of you guys - I would like to start off with saying that this is not an update. No, I was just hoping that some people who had me on their story alert list would come back to see why the heck this story was updated. I would also like to put in a small, shameless plug and bring it to everyone's attention.

I am going to have new story up soon.

Yep. But the reason for this post is really to ask someone a favor … You see, the story will be much more similar in characterization and style because it involves our favorite characters in a setting very similar to the one found in my previous story High School Royalty. However, it will not be a carbon copy or even remotely similar in plot. If any of you are interested, I will be posting this story sometime this or next month - so keep an eye out!!

Ahum.

As for my favor …

I am going to be needing someone to read over my work and give me some suggestions. You will correct any grammatical errors, suggest things you feel should be different about scenes and dialogue, and, ultimately, help me when I'm stuck. We will communicate (I hope!) and you will receive credit and much thanks. Haha. I will have the first three chapters available pretty soon - so if anyone is interested in doing this, please review with your email address and any comments.

Thanks and I look forward to hearing a response!!

-Crimson


End file.
